Cuestión de Sangre
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Leonel es un pequeño niño que inicia su viaje Pokémon, aunque su deseo oculto es encontrar a su padre, aquel hombre que según su madre, no lo quiso. Prólogo - 18/18 capítulos - Epilogó.
1. Prólogo

Ese día fue uno de los peores de mi vida… o tal vez el mejor… Hace unas semanas mi salud había estado extraña… ¿Será que traería a este mundo un nuevo ser?… Aunque eso tiraba por la borda mis sueños y los proyectos de trabajar en la elite de Kanto como remplazante de mi heroína… y muchas cosas más… No me importaba, yo estaba dispuesta a dejar todo de lado por mí y mi futuro bebé… si es que daba positivo.

Lastima que al parecer al padre no le daba igual…

Tenía una relación informal, oculta por un motivo que aún desconozco, será que tenía miedo de que supieran de nosotros… quería su vida sin responsabilidades… es lo que pensé en ese momento.

Nos habíamos reunido, en su casa, a las afueras de pueblo Paleta, su madre no estaba así que lo decidimos en ese momento. Estaba sentada con la prueba de embarazo en mi mano, y él iba y venía frente a mí, pidiendo "Negativo" cada vez que repetía esa palabra, mi corazón era golpeado… no era algo malo… ¿Por qué lo tomaba así?

Miré mis manos, aún no daba el resultado, ese tubo largo blanco que tenía en mis manos seguía sin dar respuesta…

Lo seguía mirando… y a él también que aún repetía, "Negativo"…

En ese momento, no me quedo más que pensar en como llegue a esta situación

_**Prólogo: ¿Amor o pasión o qué nos unió?**_

_Exactamente, eso era lo que me preguntaba ¿Qué nos unió en realidad?_

_En los últimos días, Ash había venido muy seguido a ciudad Celeste, era mi buen amigo si estaba acompañada de mis hermanas, pero si no, era una persona de temer… Sus manos se habían vuelto inquietas, nuestros cuerpos se acercaban como imanes, y nuestros labios jugaban entre si…_

_Minutos en los que mi mente abandonaba mi cuerpo, sólo estábamos él y yo, sin nadie a nuestro alrededor, sus besos bajaban a mi cuello, mis suspiros se escapaban de mi boca sin darme cuenta…_

_Por suerte, o mala… no sabía que decir en ese entonces, siempre llegaba alguien, retador, mis hermanas, y siempre lograban apagar esa llama que se encendía por minutos…_

_Cielos, ese día fue una tarde calurosa de verano en ciudad Celeste, mis hermanas no estaban como siempre, la pequeña tonta cuidando el gimnasio mientras sus hermanas disfrutaban de la playa… que envidia me daban…_

_Hacía mucha, demasiada calor, la gente casi no andaba por la calle, aproveche para limpiar el gimnasio, lucía una falda corta, y un top ambas partes de un color amarillo, mi cabello estaba atado con un rodete… ¡qué calor hacía! Sólo recordarlo me da calor.  
><em>_  
>Cuando entré al corredor del acuario, me lo cruce a él… — ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, él me sonrió, su cabello alborotado oscuro, su apariencia de rebelde, vestía una camiseta blanca, y un short azul<em>

_— Vine a visitarte – Me dijo con un tono que no podía creerle, sonaba engreído y fanfarrón - ¿Qué no puedo? – Preguntó con un dejo de desafío_

_— Sí, claro – Respondí inocentemente, para mi mala suerte y el calor que hacía, empecé a sudar… mucho más, cuando lo sentí cerca mío – ¿Y… Pi…Pikachu? – pregunté con nerviosismo_

_— No lo puedo sacar con este calor – Ash se acercó más a mi, puso su mano en mi rostro y secó con su dedo pulgar, la gota de sudor que recorría mi mejilla – Y tenía ganas de ver a mi amiga ya la extrañaba…_

_— Ah… - Contesté aún con miedo, cuando me tomó por la cintura con sus brazos_

_— ¿Y mi amiga, me extraño? – Rozándome la boca_

_— Oh cielos – repetía para mí, hoy sí que nadie nos interrumpiría, hoy sí que la llama que nos unía estaba en mi piel – Pues, ¿tú qué crees? – Le respondí besándolo_

_Sabía que nada nos pararía esta vez, llegaríamos a más… Mi piel rozaba la suya, con tanta suavidad, sus manos recorrían con firmeza mi espalda. Mientras trataba de guiarnos hasta mi habitación…_

_No me haré la inocente… yo quería lo que estaba por pasar… él no iba en contra de mi voluntad… para que negarlo…___

_Entre besos y caricias… me convertí en mujer, en su mujer… fue algo extraño, una extraña sensación se instaló en mi ser.___

_Y de ahí, llevamos un año de encuentros casuales, sin obligaciones ni nada por el estilo. Yo tengo mi vida, él tiene la suya… pero esto no estaba planeado…_

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi algo en la prueba de embarazo que tenía en mi mano – Ya está el resultado – Dije, él se acercó a mí, con su manos frente a él, como pidiendo por favor un "Negativo"

— ¿Dio negativo? – Me preguntó

— Si – le respondí, mentira, era positivo.

— Ah – Suspiro – ¡Qué bueno!… - Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido así que me dijo después – Es que Misty… somos muy jóvenes… no creo que a esta altura de veinte años sea aconsejable… tu entiendes… tal vez… - Me abrazó

— No – Le dije molesta y me separé de él – No hay un tal vez Ash

— ¿Eh?

— Mejor dejemos todo esto aquí… Yo… yo no quiero seguir así contigo… Ni siquiera me has dicho si sientes algo más por mí que sólo deseos de…

— Misty – trató de detenerme, pero no me dejé – Espera

— Adiós Ash Ketchum… no quiero volver a saber de ti…

Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta lo más rápido que pude. Traería un hijo a este mundo sola, no sé si podría pero debía intentarlo… Debía seguir, no sola – Apoyé mi mano en mi vientre – Porque ahora no estaré más sola.


	2. I: El Inicio de Leo

**Cuestión de Sangre**

**Capítulo 01: El inicio de Leo**

El tiempo no se detiene, y siguió su curso, dos personas que juraban ser los mejores amigos del mundo, que habían compartido miles de aventuras, ahora se detestaban, ahora fingían que no se conocían.

Pero no todo podía ser así, o mejor dicho, no todo podía ser perfecto. Aunque la negación existía, sólo había un perjudicado…

Él era un niño de diez años, pelirrojo de ojos verdes, él cual estaba a punto de iniciar su viaje Pokémon.

Estaba sentado en su cama acomodando todo para el gran día de mañana, cuando una mujer entró a su cuarto.

— Cariño – El niño volteó a verla, una mujer de camisa azul y falda amarilla le sonríe - ¿Cómo vas con lo preparativos?

— Bien, mamá – Respondió con una sonrisa – Sólo me falta guardar todo… Mañana será un gran día.

— Ya lo creo… - Contestó la mujer sentándose al lado de su hijo – Sabes Leo… - Suspiró – El viaje Pokémon es la mejor experiencia para ser entrenador, yo viaje tiempo atrás también. Y es muy divertido, encontrarás, amigos, rivales y muchas aventuras.

— Me imagino… - Sonrió – Pero, ¿Por qué el profesor Oak me dijo que lo espere aquí por mi Squirtle?… ¿Es peligroso salir sin Pokémons?

— En parte sí, cielo – Acomodando su cabello pelirrojo – Pueden atacarte, y además vendrá junto con su bisnieta…

— ¿Qué? – Se quejó el niño y suspiró – Si otra no queda…

— No seas duro con ella, cariño – Lo abrazó – Sabes que Camila no es mala…

— Es rara… dice cosas que no la entiendo… - Se volvió a quejar, y la mujer rió –

— Suenas a… - Hizo un silencio y suspiró

— ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó el niño preocupado.

— No, nada – Dijo levantándose – Mañana debes despertar temprano, así que ya duerme…

— Bien… - dijo el niño cuando su madre se acercó a la puerta – Buenas noches, Leonel

— Buenas noches, mamá… - Respondió Leo guardando sus cosas en su mochila – Ya veras mamá… Me haré el mejor, estarás muy orgullo de mí… Y más, cuando regresé a casa, para retarte por la medalla cascada – rió – La medalla Neo-Cascada… será mía… y estarás feliz por mí…

El niño se acostó, mientras la mujer llegó a un corredor que parecía un acuario Pokémon, sus cristales daban a lo que simulaba ser un arrecife de coral… ella suspiró – Leo… ya esta grande… solo espero que no se crucé con Ash…

— ¡Misty! – Una mujer de cabellos rubios se le acercó a la pelirroja - ¿Cómo estás?

— Leo empieza mañana, Daisy – Le respondió con la voz entrecortada

— Si, por eso vine, Tracey me contó… ¿Y si se cruza con Ash?

— Eso me preocupa… me dijeron que competirá en la Neo-Índigo – bajó la mirada muy pensante – Incluso es seguro que venga aquí…

— Es verdad – Puso sus manos sobre la boca – Tal vez se encuentren, Ash te odiara si sabe que le mentiste.

— ¡¿Yo le mentí? – Contestó furiosa – Yo solo le dije lo que quería oír, nada más.

— Sabes que hiciste mal – Daisy le comentó ahora con sus manos en la cintura – Leito no tiene la culpa…

— Lo sé – Bajó la mirada – No necesitas decírmelo – suspiró – eso lo sé muy bien…

— Bueno Misty – Daisy se acercó y la abrazó – Debes ser fuerte, no hay otra manera

— Si – Abrazó a su hermana – lo sé

La mañana llegó rápidamente, para una Misty que casi no pudo dormir, pensando lo que su hijo podría llegar a pasar, estaba muy pegado a él… Él era lo único que tenía en esa vida, y no quería perderlo…

Un señor muy entrado en edad, llegó del brazo de una niña de larga cabellera en un color marrón y ojos verdes.

— ¡Misty! – Dijo la niña corriendo a brazos de la pelirroja – ¡Hola!

— Hola Camila – Respondió Misty con un abrazo - ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien – sonrió – Ya tengo a mi Bulbasaur… ¿Leo?

— Duerme aún… justo iba a ir despertarlo.

La niña se emocionó tanto que gritó — ¡Yo voy! – Misty trato de detenerla pero la niña se fue, el profesor suspiró

— Después no quiere que Leonel se enoje, niños…

— Así son… - Misty sonrió - ¿Cómo está?

— Bien… - Respondió el profesor - Aún me mantengo – Rió – Delia te manda saludos

—Ah… - Misty se puso tiesa.

—Delia esta convencida… - El profesor se le acercó – Sabe que Leo es su nieto, no sé porque se lo niegas a ella también…

— Es que… - Misty cerró sus ojos – Se lo dirá a Ash… la conozco

—¿Y qué? - El profesor suspiró - Misty deja de pensar en ti, tu hijo necesita saber que tiene un padre, y una abuela que se muere por conocerlo…

Misty iba a responder pero llega corriendo Leonel poniéndose la mochila y se esconde tras Misty – ¡Mamá! – Tomó a Misty y la abrazó - Aleja a esa bruja de mi – La mencionada llegaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué bruja? – Puso su mano en el rostro – Sí solo te di un besito en la mejilla para despertarte

- ¿Qué? - Misty, los mira a ambos con una ceja alzada

-Mamá… - Apenado - Le tengo miedo - Misty volteó y lo abrazó

-Sabes, que te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho ¿no?

- Si lo sé, mamá – le sonrió – Yo también

- Vas a ser un buen entrenador – Respiró profundo - ¿Verdad?

- Si mamá… - Él le asentó con la cabeza – Lo haré por ti

-No lo hagas por mí – Le pidió negando con su cabeza - Si quieres que me sienta orgullosa de este maravilloso hijo que tengo, hazlo por ti y tus Pokémons… Mira – le señaló al profesor – él tiene algo para ti.

-Ten Leonel – Dándole una pokébola – ¡Cuida mucho a Squirtle!

Leo tomó con emoción la pokébola – Claro que lo haré – Llamó al Pokémon – Hola Squirtle… - un pequeño Pokémon celeste en forma de tortuga lo miró con sus enormes ojos bordos – Vamos a trabajar juntos – Extendiéndole la mano, el Pokémon, miró la mano, miró al niño que le sonrió y saltó a sus brazos – Tomo eso como un sí – Rió

-Entonces, ya te marchas – Misty se entristeció un poco.

-Sí mamá, pero – Misty lo miró y él sonrió – Volveré… eso debes saberlo

- Si, lo sé – rió – Últimamente... sé todo – El niño la miró confundido pero ella nerviosa agitó sus manos – ¡Nada Leo, muchas suerte!

- Gracias mamá – el profesor le entregó las pokebolas, un pokédex y salió del gimnasio – Nos vemos pronto, mamá

- Adiós Leo…

- ¡Oye ingrato, espérame! – Le gritó Camila, le hace una reverencia a Misty y al profesor – Nos vemos – y salió del gimnasio – ¡Leo!

El profesor miró a Misty que estaba al borde del llanto y suspiró – Misty… la elite te quiere como su miembro aún… y ahora que Leo no está… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Misty recordó su propuesta y suspiró – Profesor, la liga me necesita, lo sé, pero el gimnasio necesita a su líder… y esa soy yo…

El profesor le sonrió – Entiendo… bueno… yo me voy… mi labor ya esta cumplida

Misty le hizo una reverencia – Gracias por iniciar a Leo aquí en Ciudad Celeste

El profesor volteó y le sonrió – Sólo sé que tiene el potencial para ser un excelente entrenador, y me gusta ser el padrino de entrenamiento de él, así como lo soy de su padre… Aunque no quieras admitirlo, Misty… - cerró sus ojos – Nos vemos – y salió del gimnasio Pokémon…

Misty quedo sola en el gimnasio, se sentó en el trampolín y suspiro – Bien… ya está… espero que a Leo le vaya muy bien en esto… - Suspiró de nuevo – Y la región es grande… espero que no sea necesario que se cruce con él…


	3. II: Encuentro

**Cuestión de Sangre**

**Capitulo 02: El encuentro anunciado**

Leonel, es un niño pelirrojo aspirante a ser un gran entrenador Pokémon, vistiendo una chaqueta verde, y pantalón azul, comenzó a vivir su sueño, el cual era lograr un buen puesto en la meseta Añil. Había iniciado su aventura con Squirtle el pequeño Pokémon tortuguita…

Pero no estaba solo en esta aventura, lo acompañaba una niña de cabello castaño largo, vestía un vestido celeste, y una chaqueta de hilo, azul sobre él, ella se llamaba Camila Oak, hija de Gary Oak.

Ambos tenían una meta en común, y eso lo convertía en rivales…

Los niños se conocían por sus madres, las cuales eran amigas desde que los niños tenían tres años… Pero no todo es perfecto, el niño si algo odiaba, era… justamente a Camila…

Ahora se detuvieron en su camino a Ciudad Plateada… para…

Leonel con su pokébola en mano retaba a Camila a una batalla Pokémon, la niña le sonrió y aceptó el desafío

Se estableció batalla uno a uno…

Leonel frunció el ceño - Si gano, me dejas en paz – Le propuso molesto, ella le rió

— Si no… - Le guiño el ojo – me quedo contigo – Lanzó la pokébola – ¡Sal Bulbasaur!

— Al ataque, Squirtle

La batalla inicio, los ataques de Bulbasaur eran esquivados por Squirtle, que de un simple cabezazo lo venció

Camila no podía creerlo, corrió a su Bulbasaur y lo tomó en sus brazos – Perdí – Comentó molesta

Leo tomó a su Pokémon – Bien hecho – Regresándolo a su pokébola - ¿Bulbasaur, está bien?

Camila lo metió en su pokébola, molesta - ¿Tú que crees?

—Bueno – retrocedió un paso.

Camila secó su mejilla y va a decirle algo cuando un Pikachu salta a ella – ¡Pikachu! – Comentó la niña abrazando al Pokémon amarillo que apareció - ¿Cómo estas? ¿Eres el Pokémon de mi padrino? – Comentó ante un confundido Leonel, el Pokémon asentó con su cabeza… - ¿Quieres que te siga? – el Pokémon saltó al suelo y les pidió que los siguieran

Leo y Camila se miran y salieron tras él. Se adentraron en el bosque, pasaron unos cuantos arbustos y llegaron a un barranco.

Miraron hacia abajo y vieron a un hombre colgado de una roca. Camila puso su mano cerca de su rostro – ¿Padrino eres tú?

— ¡Camila! – Sonó la voz con eco – ¡Qué alegría! ¿Me ayudas a subir?

— Bueno espera, aguanta – Puso su mano en la frente – A ver chico listo – Le comentó a Leo - ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Leo se sorprendió de lo que dijo, y en seguida pensó en las lianas de Bulbasaur. Camila llama a su Pokémon —¿Crees poder ayudarme? – el Bulbasaur le sonrió

El Pokémon se acercó a la orilla, y usó sus lianas para tomar al hombre de allí abajo, Leo y Camila ayudaron a Bulbasaur jalando de sus lianas. Cuando el hombre quedó en la superficie suspiró.

—Gracias, ni con los años se me va lo torpe.

— ¡Padrino! – Camila saltó a brazos del hombre.

— Camila - Exclamó tratando de no volver a caerse - Compórtate, niña, me harás caer de nuevo

—Lo siento - Camila se separó de él con su mano en la nuca. Leo, miraba la escena confundido, Camila lo miró y sonrió – Él es Ash Ketchum… es mi padrino.

—¡Hola! – Comentó éste, un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones

—¡Hola! – Respondió Leo – Soy Leonel…

— Esto es algo fabuloso – Comentó Camila dando un giro – Sabías Leo, que soy una chica con suerte… ¡Ay Cierto! – Continuó con gran ego – Tú solo tienen a tu mamá – Leo la miró de reojo, Ash miró a Leo y después a Camila que seguía hablando – Mi papá, mi abuelo, dos grandes investigadores, mi mamá que esta por encima de las mejores entrenadoras, y mi padrino es casi un maestro Pokémon – Rió

— Pero… al menos – Comentó Leo – Mi mamá si pasa tiempo conmigo, tú a tus padres no los ves

Camila se ofendió con esas palabras – Pero al menos los tengo… y sé que se quieren – Regresó su Pokémon a la pokébola y se alejó de allí – Nos vemos padrino

Leo la miró alejarse con ojos llenos de furia – La odio…

— Discúlpala – Ash suspiró - Es que ella es así, casi la he cuidado yo, más que sus padres

— ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó curiosamente.

Ash sonrió – Sí… es que hace tiempo, estuve por ser padre, y quede medio mal… El padre de Camila, me ofreció ser el padrino por ese motivo…

—Vaya que suerte – bufó, cruzándose de brazos

Ash puso su mano en el hombro de Leo — ¿No tienes papá?

Leo suspiro –Murió – Ash se paró sorprendido

— Ah… pero bueno… Sabes, – Le sonrió – yo tampoco conozco a mi papá… pero eso no hizo que me fuera mal en mi entrenamiento. Mi mamá es lo mejor que tengo, y pues sé que ella hizo lo mejor para cuidarme, criarme y darme todas sus enseñanzas sola.

— Sí… - Afirmó con su cabeza – mi mamá es igual… la quiero tanto, sé que ella hizo lo mejor para que yo no me sintiera mal… Y en si no me siento solo, ella está siempre conmigo es como mi ángel

— Está bien, me parece lo más correcto – Apoyó su mano en la cabeza – Ella se esforzó por sobre salir, por cuidarte bien, por lo que se ve, eres un buen muchachito

— Sí… es que mi mamá, me dijo que es mejor seguir, las lágrimas son sólo para cobardes

- Lágrimas para – Ash apoyó su mano sobre la boca - ¿Lágrimas para cobardes?

- Si…

- No… las lágrimas no son para cobardes, son los cobardes quienes ocultan sus lágrimas…

- ¿Eh? – Él lo miró sorprendido por la alteración

Ash le sonrió – Bueno, ¿Eres un nuevo entrenador?

Leo lo miro y dijo – Si, soy un nuevo entrenador camino a la liga

Ash acarició al Pokémon amarillo que subió a su hombro – ¡Qué bien! Yo también, tal vez nos enfrentemos algún día…

Leo se sintió halagado… Ash se miró con Pikachu y sonrieron – Gracias…

Ash se sacó su mochila – Mira, no sé por qué… - Leo lo miró – Pero me has llamado mucho la atención.

Leo se sobresaltó - ¿En verdad?

Ash sonrió – Sí, creo que veo un buen oponente frente a mi – Sacó un estuche con un Poké-huevo en él – Mira – Le dijo – Este Poké-huevo, es un Pichu, es de – Señaló con su cabeza a su Pikachu – mi compañero – Le dió el estuche - ¿Quieres cuidarlo?

Leo abrió al máximo sus ojos - ¿En verdad?

Ash sonrió – Si, y mi amigo está de acuerdo, ¿verdad? – el roedor levantó un brazo y afirmó lo que Ash dijo – ¿Ves? Pero debes prometer que lo vas a cuidar mucho

Leo tomó el estuche todo emocionado – Claro Ash… lo cuidaré

Ash miró su reloj – Cielo – se apresuró – ¡Estoy llegando tarde, pues nos vemos!

Leo aún no caía en su realidad – Espere, yo…

Ash se alejaba – Cuida al hijo de mi Pikachu…

Leo miró el estuche que tenía en sus manos – Lo haré… - se sentó en el suelo – Vaya… que cosa rara… ese hombre… que me diera un Poké-huevo… Es raro… - suspiro – pero bueno, ¡Ya tengo un nuevo Pokémon! ¡Y – Separó de nuevo – me saqué – festejó con su puño cerrado – a Camila de encima! - En eso, ve un listón en el suelo… - ¡Diablos! – Se quejó – El lazo de Camila quedo aquí – suspiró – voy a ir a buscarla – Tomó el pokégear que su mamá le dió – Veamos – Ve la luz de Camila hacia la derecha – Vamos a buscar a la bruja – Comentó luego de guardar el pokehuevo en su mochila

El niño comienza a buscar a Camila, y lo hace, ella era atacada por un Beedrill y su Bulbasaur estaba en sus brazos – ¡Camila! – Gritó el niño saltando mientras lanzaba una pokébola – ¡Chorro de agua! – el Beedrill huyé

Camila temblaba, Leo se le acercó y le extendió la mano - ¿Eh? – Lo miró

Leo le sonrió - ¿Estás bien? –Ella tomó su mano y la levantó con firmeza.

Camila afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza – Sí… - Una vez puesta de pie, Leo buscó el listón y se lo entregó - ¿Eh?

Leo miraba hacia otro lado – Perdiste esto

Camila lo tomó – ¡Mi lazo! – Lo colocó en su cabello nuevamente – Gracias Leo

Leo seguía mirando hacia otro lado – Bueno, me voy

Camila – Oye leo… - Él la miró, estaba con la mirada baja

Leo se cruzó de brazos y la miró - ¿Qué?

Camila suspiró y realizó una reverencia – Me pase de lista, dije cosas feas, discúlpame.

Leo regresó a Squirtle y le contestó – Mira… mejor dejémoslo aquí – Suspiró – Me voy a ciudad Plateada, si quieres venir… Sígueme… Si no, aquí te quedas. - Se adelantó a pasos rápidos.

Camila sonrió sorprendida – ¡Sí! – Afirmó – ¡Espérame! – Corriendo detrás de él

**¿Qué les pasará? **

**Esta historia continuara…**

**AkaneSakura: Pues este fic, esta terminado, solo le estoy reparando errores xD**


	4. III: Nacimiento

**Capitulo 03: El nacimiento de un nuevo amigo.**

Leo y Camila, seguían su camino hacia ciudad Plateada para ganar la insignia Roca del gimnasio. Como es costumbre de ellos, peleaban por cada pequeño problema que tenían, ahora decidían con piedra, papel o tijera quien competiría primero en el gimnasio.

— ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! – Camila sacó tijeras y Leo papel

— ¡Gané! – Festejaba la niña con el puño en alto, tiró su cabello tras sus hombros – Nos vemos Leo – Se retiró con dirección al gimnasio

— Suerte – Deseó de manera molesta, tomó dos pokébolas, y las lanzó hacia arriba – ¡Salgan! – De una salió Squirtle, la pequeña tortuguita y de la otra salió un Pokémon marrón del tipo psíquico, Abra. – Bien amigos, vamos al centro Pokémon, quiero ver sus estadísticas, y después vamos por nuestra primera medalla, ¿De acuerdo?

Los Pokémon, afirmaron con su cabeza, Leo los metió en su pokébola de nuevo y caminó hacia el centro Pokémon.

Allí, una enfermera de cabello rosa lo atiende, tomó las dos pokébolas y el pokéhuevo para ver su estado. Mientras esperaba los resultados, decidió hacerle una llamada corta a su mamá…

— ¿Llegaste ya a Ciudad Plateada? – Le preguntó la madre sorprendido

— Sí, mamá… En minutos más iré a pelear por mi primera medalla.

— ¡Qué bien! – Le sonrió – Recuerda que cuando quieras, obtendrás la medalla Neo-Cascada

— Si, mamá… Pero primero quiero enfrentar a más oponentes antes de ir a retarte a ti

— Está bien… ¿cómo vas en batallas?

— Pues, solo atrapé a Abra con ellos dos me las estoy arreglando muy bien, solo perdí dos batallas de muchas que tuve.

— ¡Qué orgullo eres Leo! – El niño se golpeó su nariz con el dedo pulgar y Misty se quedó mirándolo unos segundos

— ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó preocupado, a su mamá

— Nada Leo… cuídate, y suerte contra Forrest

— ¡Claro! ¡Ganaré! ¡Adiós! - Cortó la comunicación

— ¡Leo! – La voz de la enfermera lo hizo dejar el video-teléfono y acercársele

— ¿Qué sucede enfermera? – Preguntó algo asustado

— Calma – lo tranquilizó la enfermera con una sonrisa – solo quería informarte, tu pokéhuevo, está a solo momentos de empollar

—¿En serio? – Se alegró – Mi Squirtle y mi Abra

— Ellos, están perfectos, es una combinación equilibrada, están bien criados, y a punto de evolucionar los dos

— ¿Qué? – la sorpresa del niño fue total

— Así es, no te extrañe que cuando salgas del gimnasio alguno de los dos haya evolucionado

— ¡Genial! – Festejó – tendré un Wartortle o un Kadabra

— Si – la enfermera sonrió, cuando un Pokémon de forma ovalada rosa, llegó agitada - ¿Qué pasa Chansey? – El Pokémon pedía que lo acompañara – voy, Leo, ven tú también

— ¿yo? – Preguntó señalándose

— Si – le afirmo con la cabeza – Chansey cuidaba tu huevo

— ¿Qué? – Leo se puso en marcha tras la enfermera Joy

Llegaron a una sala, llena de máquinas, y en una estaba el pokéhuevo amarillo lleno de pequeños cables, brillando como si tuviera una luz propia. Leo se acercó maravillado al Poké-huevo — ¿Va a nacer, no? – le preguntó y la enfermera le respondió afirmativamente

La luz se hizo cada vez más fuerte, y cuando desapareció, un Pokémon amarillo, de orejas puntiagudas negras, una cola rectangular del mismo color apareció

— ¡Pichu! – comentó Leo, estirándole la mano, el Pokémon sacudió su cabeza y la puso un poco de costado mirando a Leo – ¡hola! – le sonrió – vamos a hacer amigos – el Pokémon se paró y subió a su hombro – Leo lo miró y cerró sus ojos – Tomó eso como un si

— ¡Qué bueno, que hayas tomado el nacimiento tan bien!

— Me encanta – Comentó poniéndolo en sus manos – mi poké-bebe – le dió un abrazo – juntos venceremos a todos…

—Bueno, te regreso tus pokébolas – Entregándole dos mini esferas roja y blanca – tengo gente, salgamos de aquí por favor.

Leo salió, muy contento, en el hall de entrada, quería meter a Pichu en su pokébola y no quería... – ¡Entra! – El Pokémon corría y esquivaba el láser de la pokébola como un juego – ¡Pichu! – le dijo molesto y el Pokémon comenzó a llorar

— Insensible como siempre – comentó la voz de Camila entrando triunfante al centro Pokémon, tomó a Pichu en sus brazos – tranquilo pequeño

- ¿Ganaste? – Interrogó al momento que le quitaba y colocaba en su hombro al Pichu

— Si… - Le mostró el hexágono gris que ahora traía una pequeña gema grisácea – Es toda mía

— Felicitaciones – Con decisión – es hora de que yo gane la mía

— Claro, sabes – le sonrió – estaba mi padrino en el gimnasio.

— ¿En serio? – Leo se emocionó, quería ir a mostrarle el Pichu, pero Camila…

— Se fue – él se detuvo – paso a buscar a Brock, uno de los antiguos líderes del lugar y se fue

— Ah… - Suspiró – ¡No importa! – Le sonrió – voy por mi medalla – salió corriendo del centro Pokémon…

— Este niño… - tomó dos de sus pokébolas – ¡Joy! ¡Solo use a dos Pokémon!

La enfermera tomó las pokébolas, y Camila salió tras Leo… quería ver su batalla.

Mientras en el gimnasio Plateado, el líder, un chico moreno de ojos achinados, mando a un Sudowoodo para pelear, un Pokémon marrón y verde, parecido a un árbol, movía sus brazos como si las esferas verdes de sus manos fueran maracas, Leo estaba algo desconcertado pero mando a Abra para pelear.

— ¡Sudowoodo, lanzarrocas! – Ordenó el líder, y Abra las esquivó con tele transportación

— Cola de acero – el Pokémon se tele transportó tras Sudowoodo y lo derroto – ¡bien! – Festejó Leo, cuando vio a su Pokémon brillar, efectivamente, el Pokémon, cambia la apariencia a un Kadabra – ¡Si Kadabra! – Festejó emocionado y lo regresó a la pokébola – Sonrió – Veamos si puedo hacerte evolucionar a ti también – Sonrió de nuevo mandando a Squirtle, el Pokémon salió feliz de su pokébola

— Bueno – Forrest tomó otra pokébola – ¡Sal Geodude!

— ¡Más vale que ganes! – Sonó una voz que desequilibro a Leo, volteó furioso y vio a Camila sonriéndole - ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Comentó molesto, y mirándola de reojo

— Vengo a ver tu batalla… que pregunta obvia – Puso sus brazos tras ella y sonrió – ¡gana!

— Claro, no necesito que me digas… Vamos Squirtle – Mirando al campo de batalla de nuevo, y su mente enfocada - Camila está aquí, no voy a perder… o tendré que matarla - Aspiró fuerte y exhaló – listo – aplaudió – ¡Ganemos!

El Pokémon, tortuguita se enfrentó a la masa rocosa, de dos brazos Geodude… Geodude esquivaba los chorros de agua, con rodada… Leo estaba muy nervioso, ningún ataque acertaba… pero en eso, ve que Geodude resbala, en un rincón del estadio, y eso le dio una idea, ordeno a su Pokémon mojar el campo de batalla

— ¿Para qué haces eso? – Le pregunto Camila confundida

— Mira… - el lodo formado en el campo, evitaba la rodada de Geodude, Camila lo miró realmente sorprendida – ¡Bien amigo! ¡Chorro de Agua! – el Pokémon de Forrest estaba algo confundido, al igual que el líder, aunque lograban esquivar el ataque, no fue lo suficiente y Geodude cayó – ¡Bien! – Festejó Leo, saltando al campo de batalla y tomando a su Pokémon – ¡Lo logramos amigo!

Forrest regresó el Pokémon a la pokébola y se le acerco – Ten Leo, felicidades.

Leo tomó emocionado la medalla – ¡Si, mi primer medalla!

Camila se le acerca aplaudiéndole – Buen trabajo

Ambos jóvenes regresaron al centro Pokémon. Camila recuperó sus dos pokébolas y Leo dejó las suyas de nuevo y suspiró…

Camila lo miró, alzó una ceja y le preguntó - ¿Qué pasa?

Leo dejo a Pichu en el suelo - ¿Qué crees que pueda hacer este Pokémon?

Camila se sentó a su lado – ¿Es hijo del de mi padrino, no? – Leo le asentó con la cabeza – Es posible que tenga Esfera Voltio o Cola de acero… - Con su puño en el mentón – Son los ataques que más usaba

Leo la miró - ¿Él te cuido? – Camila le sonrió

Se acercó, se arrodilló al lado de Pichu y lo acaricio – Pues no mucho, solo cuando mis papás salían…

Leo comentó con deje de maldad – O sea todo el tiempo

Camila lo miró con rabia pero no le respondió y siguió jugando con el Pichu – Si… tienes razón… él me llevaba a sus viajes, cuando los míos no podían hacerse cargo de mi… En eso te tengo algo de envidia – Leo se sorprendió

— ¿Por qué?

— O sea – Ella lo miró – tengo un padre, una madre, y mis padrinos… pero de ellos cuatro, casi siempre veo a mi padrino… Pero tú, solo tienes a tu mamá… y con ella estabas todo el tiempo, por eso me gustaba que mi mamá a veces me llevara allí… Tú y Misty se llevan muy bien… estaban más unidos, aunque tu mamá tiene la responsabilidad de un gimnasio, y siempre está en batalla… te tiene con ella…

— Camila… - Las palabras de Camila, lo estaban poniendo algo triste, nunca había visto que su amiga, la bruja como la llamaba, mostrara ese lado de ella. – ¡Oye! – Ella se levantó y comentó – Me dedicaré a la coordinación

— ¿Qué? – Dijo sorprendido - ¿y las medallas? – Se paró de golpe

— Las ganaré también – Dio una vuelta y le guiñó el ojo – Lograré las dos cosas

—¿Podrás? – Comentó preocupado

— ¡Veras que sí! Las amigas de mi padrino… me han comentados de sus concursos así que… – Pichu subió al hombro de Leo – ¡vamos!

— Espera que tomo mis pokébolas…

—¡Ok! – comentó al niña sonriendo

Leo buscó sus pokébolas las cual según Joy, estaban en perfecto estado y salió del lugar junto a Camila…

Leo le preguntó - ¿A dónde vamos, ahora?

Camila con su puño en frente – El primero concurso y mi segunda medalla esta en Ciudad Celeste

Leo se emocionó - ¿Viene mi casa?

Camila poniéndose en camino - ¡Así es!

Leo emocionado se adelantó – ¿Qué esperas? – Con su mano en alto – ¡Volvamos a ciudad Celeste!

Camila sale tras él – ¡Claro!


	5. IV: Batalla Doble

**Capitulo 04: Batalla doble, en el gimnasio Celeste**

Estaban muy cerca del punto de salida, donde su viaje había dado inicio, pero ahora con tres Pokémon en su arsenal, Leonel, pisaba de nuevo aquella ciudad que conocía tan bien…

— Volví… - Comentó feliz frunciéndose de hombros – Ves Pichu – le dijo al Pokémon amarillo y negro que tenía sobre su hombro – Ésta es mi ciudad… ahora iremos por mi mamá…

— Por la segunda medalla – Comentó una voz acercándose

- Mmmm – La miró de reojo – pensé que te perdí dentro del Monte Luna

— Ya ves que no – Le sonrió – No te desharás de mi, fácilmente… - Leonel suspira

— ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI? – Gritó y salió corriendo…

— Corre – Puso sus manos alrededor de su boca – todo lo que quieras, sé a donde vas…

Ya había llegado al gimnasio Celeste, Leonel, se paró en su entrada, aspiró profundo, cerró sus ojos, pero fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre sus hombros que abrió sus ojos asustado, para ver a su lado a Camila muriéndose de risa — ¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo? – Le preguntó con la voz entrecortada y un poco agitado

Camila sonrió y respondió – Sabía que no tienes miedo de enfrentar a tu mami – Leonel la miró de reojo – Así que supuse que te tardarías... aún a paso lento, llegué como hace cinco minutos, incluso – Le muestra una credencial – Pasé por el centro de concursos y me anoté.

Leonel se veía avergonzado, realmente sabía que había tardado más de media hora en llegar al lugar, tenía miedo de perder contra su mamá… Camila lo vio, sonrió y jaló de él – Vamos – Lo ingreso al gimnasio – ¡Misty! ¿Adivina quién llegó?

Misty apareció algo confundida en la entrada y se quedó sorprendida, cuando los ve a los dos niños frente a ella, se acercó y los abrazó – ¡Qué alegría verlos!

— Hola mamá – Comentó apenado Leonel - ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, y más ahora que te veo… - Misty notó al pequeño Pokémon amarillo sobre el hombro de su hijo - ¿y eso?

— Mi Pichu – Respondió con una sonrisa – Me lo regalo un señor… un amigo muy bueno, que me dijo que tengo una gran potencial, y que veía un hermoso futuro ante mi

— ¡Ay! – Exclamó con desgana Camila – Mi padrino es solamente un boca floja, o lo hizo porque siente lastima de ti

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que si!

—¡Claro que no! – Empezaron un ida y vuelta que Misty calmó… Ella sabía bien, quien era el padrino de Camila… Se arrodilló ante su hijo y lo tomó de los brazos – ¿Mamá?

— Cariño… - Ella lo miraba confundida – ¿Te dijo algo más el hombre Ese? ¿Cómo, por qué te regalo ese Pokémon?

— Mamá… cálmate – Le pidió asustado – me dio el huevo que era de su Pokémon, dijo que confiaba que yo haría un excelente trabajo con él y ya no lo vi más…

—Ah… - Se paro con un suspiro

— ¡Mi padrino no es malo! – Comentó Camila, que parecía algo molesta por la reacción de Misty.

— No, no Camila – Agitó su manos frente a ella - no quise decir eso, es que es raro que la gente regale Pokémons a desconocidos

— Mi padrino es raro… ¿Eso la conforma? – Misty afirmó nerviosa y los guía al centro de batallas para iniciar.

— Bien – Les dijo a los dos en el estadio - ¿Qué tal si, tenemos una doble batalla?

— ¿Doble batalla? – Dijeron los niños tras mirarse y mirar a Misty que les sonrió.

— Si, eligen dos de mis Pokémons, que pelearan contra un Pokémon de cada uno de ustedes.

— ¿Tengo que pelear con ella/él? – Se señalaron, se miraron y se dieron la espalda. Misty, con su mano tapaba sonrisa de melancolía.

— ¡Que bien! Veo que se llevan bien – Comentó Misty liberando a sus Pokémons frente a ella

— No, no nos llevamos bien mamá – Respondió Leonel desesperado – No quiero a la bruja… pero me sigue a donde vaya

—¡Yo no te sigo! – Le gritó molesta – ¡Tú vas en mi camino!

— ¡Bueno, basta ya! – Frente a ella, había un Pokémon rosado y celeste con picos, un sapo verde y amarillo que aplaudía sin parar, una estrella marrón de cinco puntas y un Pokémon rosado con forma de corazón – Bien, ellos son los cuatro Pokémons, que la elite me pidió usar contra los novatos, para no destruirlos de una.

— Ah… gracias – Respondió el niño frunciendo el ceño, Misty lo miró con cierto aire de tristeza y melancolía cuando realizo ese gesto, era tan parecido a su padre en personalidad, que eso mismo a veces, le daba mucho miedo, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

- ¿Cuál eligen? – Señalando a sus Pokémons – Ellos son Corsola, Politoed, Staryu y Luvdisc en orden de salida…

- ¡Elijo a Staryu! – Comentó Camila tomando una pokébola

- Bien – Asentó Misty con la cabeza - ¿Tú, hijo?

- Veamos – Puso su mano en su mentón – Conozco bien a los tres que quedan… Creo que… ¡Politoed!

- Ok – Regresó a Corsola y a Luvdisc - ¿Les parece si empezamos?

Camila y Leonel se miraron, miraron a Misty y asientaron – ¡Empecemos!

Camila llamó a un Pokémon celeste, con una especie de flor cerrada de color rosa sobre su espalda, Ivysaur, y Leonel, llama a su Kadabra para pelear.

Misty ordenó el ataque directo, si algo la caracterizaba era la ofensiva directa, cosa que descolocó por un momento a ambos niños… - ¡Hidrobomba! – ordenó a ambos Pokémons

Kadabra se teletransportaba para evitar el ataque, y Ivysaur usaba sus lianas, para evitar el ataque, por lo que los ataques en los Pokémons de Misty no hacían efectos, Staryu y Politoed trabajaban bien en equipo…

Camila y Leonel, se dieron cuenta que no era de otra, debían trabajar en equipo. Kadabra los paralizó con su anulación, y Camila los atacó con una tormenta de hojas. El ataque sorprendió tanto a los Pokémons de Misty como a Leonel

- ¿Cómo sabe ese ataque? – Camila le frunció sus hombros –

- Pues… me vino con ese ataque… - Sonrió – es mi arma secreta

- Ya lo creo… - Comentó al ver a los Pokémons de su madre casi debilitados

- ¿Seguimos? – Preguntó Misty atacando a Kadabra con un doble filo

- ¡Cola de Acero! – El Pokémon esquivó el ataque y le pegó a la estrella con la cola

- ¡Staryu! – Gritó Misty cuando su Pokémon se hundió en la piscina y salió a flote con el centro rojo titilando – Regresa…

- ¡Bien! – Comentó Camila – Solo queda Politoed, ¿Listo Lionel?

- Si – Asentó con la cabeza – Kadabra nuevamente dejo paralizado a Politoed que se veía inmóvil ante la cara sorprendida de Misty –

- ¡Baile de pétalo! – Politoed quedó apresado en un remolino de flores, y cayó debilitado en la plataforma…

Misty regresó a sus Pokémons a la pokébola – Eso llamo yo… trabajo en equipo…

Leonel y Camila, regresan a sus Pokémons y festejan chocando palmas – Nada mal, compañero – Exclamó con una sonrisa, Camila…

Leonel de la misma manera – Lo mismo digo… compañera…

Misty apareció emocionada entre los dos – ¡Qué bien! – Asustando a los dos – Logré con la batalla que se llevaran mejor…

Leonel la miró de reojo – Lo hiciste apropósito…

Misty sonrió – No puedo evitarlo… Me recuerdan mucho a tu padre y a mí… - Dicho eso se generó un silencio… Misty nunca había nombrado al padre de Leonel, frente a él y Leonel parecía algo sorprendido…

— ¿No se llevaban bien?… - pregunto con mucha curiosidad

— Pues… - Misty no sabía que responder, se vio prisionera de su lengua floja – Veras… pues no… hacia cosas que me desesperaban mucho… Pero bueno – Tratando de cambiar el tema – Tengo esto para ustedes – Abriendo sus manos y entregándole a los dos, la medalla Cascada, la bella medalla azul turquesa con forma de gota, con una brillante piedra azul en el centro; ellos la tomaron con mucha emoción.

- ¡Bien! – Comentó Camila viendo su reloj – ¡Tengo la presentación en el concurso, ya!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – Se sobresaltó Leo

- ¡Si, ya! – Le hizo una reverencia a Misty – La vendré a saludar antes de salir de la ciudad – saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

- ¡Espera Cami! – Le hace también una reverencia a su mamá – Mamá, nos vemos, quiero ver a Camila…

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Suerte! – Gritó cuando ellos se pierden tras la puerta, ella suspiró – Menos mal que él no siguió preguntando…

Mientras, los dos niños corrían al primer concurso de la ciudad… El edificio usado para el concurso, tenía un cartel rosado y amarillo que les daba la bienvenida a todos los participantes y espectadores…

Camila miraba su número en el vestuario, sus piernas le temblaban, había atado su cabello castaño en alto, dejando pequeños mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, su flequillo estaba corrido hacia un lado, el número que tenía en su mano era el quinto, así que estaba algo nerviosa… Leonel, que estaba a su lado, le tomó las manos y le dijo – ¡Todo saldrá bien, tú y tu Jigglypuff han platicado en el monte Luna!

Ella lo miro de reojo – Sí, mientras tú y Pichu, se dormían – Leonel soltó sus manos, retrocedió unos pasos y puso la mano en la nuca

— Bueno yo… no resisto el canto…

—Ya lo sabía… - Comentó molesta – En fin… gracias por el apoyo… - Le sonrió – ¡Espero poder hacerlo bien!

Leonel, al cuarto participante, regresó a la tribuna para ver la presentación próxima de su compañera, amiga, enemiga, rival, Camila…

Ella salió presentada como la bisnieta del profesor Oak, y el estadio queda en silencio, ese silencio la puso nerviosa y no se movía. La gente aún no comentaba nada, ella estaba mirándolos a todos con temor… Leo lo notó y gritó – ¡Muévete! ¡Camila, sé que puedes hacerlo!

Ella escuchó la voz, sacudió su cabeza y lanzó la pokébola, un Pokémon rosado con aspecto a globo, sale a escena girando…

Ella ordenó que use rayo de hielo, el ataque genera unos pilares de hielo en el campo, luego cambia a rodada para destruir cada uno de los pilares como si estuviera jugando bowling

La presentación terminó con una vuelta y reverencia de las dos, y Leonel respiró aliviado con el 26.8 que sacó en la primera ronda…

Así que consiguió pasar a la segunda ronda.

- Su Jigglypuff es fuerte – Pensaba Leonel desde la tribuna, él lo había comprobado en batalla, el Pokémon se incorporó a los de Camila, el día que ella decidió ser coordinadora. Y le ha dedicado mucho tiempo a los ataques. Y a las coordinadoras, a las cuales llamaba constante mente eran dos jóvenes… May y Dawn, ella la orientaron mucho… — Me pregunto – se dijo para si mismo Leonel – ¿Por qué siento que todo lo que Camila tiene… debería ser mío? – Sacudió su cabeza al momento que la vio salir a escena para pelear – Tengo que sacarme estos pensamiento de la cabeza…

Y si, el Jigglypuff con sus ataques logró eliminar a sus contrincante, no por puntos, si no porque los debilitó… Lo de ella eran las batallas, así que era la parte más fácil en los concursos… "Ganar con estilo" era su lema de batalla.

Logró el listón Celeste, de ciudad Celeste… Ella estaba tan emocionada, que llamó a sus padres para contarle lo que paso… Pero el pokégear de su mamá estaba apagado y el de su padre estaba fuera de servicio… Cuando Leonel se le acercó a felicitarla, ella salió corriendo del lugar sin decirle nada más que un "déjame en paz"

Pero Leonel, digno hijo sin saberlo del señor Ketchum, era muy terco, y salió a correrla. La encontró en la plaza de la ciudad, hamacándose lentamente – No llores – le dijo Leo entregándole un pañuelo – Vamos con mi mamá, que ellas nos preparara algo para celebrar… ¿dale?

Ella tomó el pañuelo y secó sus ojos – La verdad… no te entiendo… - Él la miró con una ceja en alto – A veces me odias, a veces me acompañas…. Eres raro…

Leo frunció el ceño – No soy raro… pero no siempre necesitas un motivo para ayudar a quien lo necesita…

Ella rió – Me recuerdas a mi padrino – Leo la miró y ella continuó – Él es igual a ti… y me dijo esa misma frase, cuando le pregunté porque él me ayudaba tanto… Cuando no debería más que ser mi padrino, no mi padre, madre y abuelo juntos…

Leo se quedo algo confundido, pero le extendió la mano – Si dos personas que no se conocen te dijimos lo mismo… por algo será… ¡Vamos a mi casa!

Camila le sonrió y tomó la mano – Está bien… Leo… vamos…

**Esta historia continuara…**


	6. V: Pena

**Capitulo 05: La pena de Leonel**

Leonel Waterflower, o simplemente Leo, era un niño como cualquier otro, que iniciaba su viaje Pokémon al cumplir los diez años de edad. Aunque, un año más tarde, ahora ese jovencito, que salió de ciudad Celeste con su pequeño Squirtle era el candidato a ganar la liga Pokémon.

Se había transformado en uno de los entrenadores de cuidado, gracias a su actual Blastoise, su Pikachu y su Alakazam principalmente, aunque junto a su Gengar, Arcanine y Pidgeot también derrotaban al más duro de sus oponentes.

Portaba con orgullo sus ocho medallas, las ocho medallas "Neo" modificadas con una pequeña piedrecita del color de la insignia; la medalla Roca de ciudad Plateada, la medalla Cascada de Ciudad Celeste, la medalla Trueno de Ciudad Carmín, la medalla Pantano de ciudad Azafrán, la medalla Arco Iris de Ciudad Azulona, la medalla Alma de ciudad Fucsia, la medalla Volcán de isla Canela y la Tierra de ciudad Verde, brillaban en el estuche de medallas del joven Leo…

Ahora estaba solo, luego del gran festival, Camila que quedó en segundo lugar, había decidido separarse del joven para ir a entrenar a Monte Escondite, mientras él entrenaba cerca de su hogar, en el Monte Luna…

Ahora Camila y él, eran muy buenos amigos, aunque para Leo, Camila seguía siendo su peor pesadilla… lograron llevarse de maravillas.

— Pues si, estoy cerca del Monte Luna, aún no he salido de ciudad Plateada – le respondió a la persona con la que hablaba por pokégear – Si, mi mamá me grabó todas las presentaciones del festival porque yo se lo pedí – Se oyó una risa – ¿De que te ríes, Oak?

— De ti – Respondió la voz de Camila – pasaste de odiarme a ser un fanático admirador mío

— Bueno – Se sintió apenado – sigo pensando que eres una bruja, algo me habrás hecho

— Claro – Respondió con una gran carcajada – el día que te bese mientras dormías en ciudad Celeste

— ¡Argh! – Gritó enfadado – ¡Me había olvidado de eso!

— Ay… - Sonó su voz dulce – yo no olvide eso… - Leo hizo un silencio y Camila volvió a reír – jajajajajaja Bueno… mejor seguiré entrenando…. Adiós corazón

— Adiós bruja – guardó el pokégear

— Parece – Dijo una voz a su espalda – que su relación no mejora – Leo volteó y se encontró con Ash – ¡hola! – le sonrió con los ojos cerrados

— ¡Señor Ketchum! – Ash bufó - ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuántas veces dije que me llames Ash? – Leo sonrió y le enseño dos dedos, Ash rió – Si, está es la segunda – Vio al Pikachu sobre el hombro de Leo y preguntó – Ese Pokémon es…

- ¿Eh? Ah – Leo acaricia la cabeza de su Pokémon – Si es él… Pichu nació cuando llegue con Camila a Ciudad Plateada, luego de ganarle a Surge, evolucionó a Pikachu

Ash estaba sorprendido de ver la relación que ambos habían logrado – Me alegra habértelo encargado a ti – Sonrió – hiciste un buen trabajo

Leo asintió con su cabeza – Si, más porque el pequeño travieso, me evita el láser de la pokébola – Ash se miró con Pikachu y ambos sonrieron

- Digno hijo de mi Pikachu – Miró a Leo – Era de esperarse… - el Pokémon de Leo saltó al suelo y comenzó a hablarle al Pikachu de Ash que también saltó del hombro de su entrenador – Ah bien

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta confundido Leo, Ash le sonrió –

- Parece que el hijo reto al padre en batalla… ¿Aceptas?

- ¿En serio? – El Pikachu de Leo asentó con su cabeza – ¡muy bien Pikachu! Derrotemos a tu padre… - Río y empezaron la batalla

El Pikachu de Leo, era sumamente veloz, casi evitaba todos los ataques del otro Pikachu, llegó al extremo que el Pokémon de Ash se vio rodeado del ataque doble equipo. Leo sabía que lo tenía acorralado así que pidió a su Pokémon una Tacleada Voltio pero aunque Pikachu saltó para evitarlo, Leo, usó la cola de Pikachu como Resorte para llegar a Pikachu y golpearlo igual. El Pikachu de Ash cayó en la arena y terminó su batalla con una cola de acero.

Leo festejo – Pikachu bien hecho – Pero el Pokémon se acercó corriendo al Pokémon de Ash y le hablaba, ambos entrenadores se acercaron a sus Pokémons - ¿Qué crees que se digan Ash?

Ash se cruzo de brazos – No tengo idea, bueno son padre e hijo, tal vez algo de eso… ¿Tienes hambre? – Leo asentó – Ven, te invito a comer

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante de ciudad Plateada, Ash le comentó lo que hizo ese tiempo, y que acababa de dejar a su amigo en su casa… También le comentó, que había oído que se convirtió en el favorito del campeonato, al oír eso Leonel se sintió algo avergonzado pero contento de dicho reconocimiento

— Bueno, creo que me merezco ese titulo – Declaró Leonel con énfasis de grandeza, algo muy característicos de Ash, que extrañaron al hombre – Gané mis ocho medallas sin revancha alguna. – Le susurró a Ash – Sabías que tu ahijada perdió en ciudad Azafrán y en isla Canela… - Ash afirmó con la cabeza — ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?

— Pues yo – titubeo al hablar – solo tengo siete – Leonel se emocionó

— ¿Te voy ganando?

— Pues, parece que si – Respondió con vergüenza – la medalla que me falta no es difícil, es un tema moral…

— ¿Moral? – Pregunto confundido

— Unas diferencias con la líder de ese gimnasio – Ash suspiró y Leo con curiosidad preguntó –

—¿Cuál te falta? – Ash puso su estuche de medallas en el mesa y Leo lo tomó, lo abrió y no tardo en responder – ¡Te falta la medalla de mi mamá! – Ash lo miro sorprendido y se paró de su silla - ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué dijiste Leo? – Pregunta asustando al niño

— Dije, que te falta la medalla cascada, la medalla de mi mamá… - Ash se sentó de nuevo - ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Tu padre murió me dijiste, no? – Leo asentó con su cabeza, y la mente de Ash, fue invadida por supersticiones, de con quien habría salido Misty en ese tiempo….

— Pero sabes – La voz de Leo lo saco de sus pensamientos – Una vez oí a mi mamá y a mis tías pelear por ese tema…

— ¿Por qué? – Interrogó elevando una ceja, pues también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera su hijo…

— Discúlpame Ash, pero eso es un tema de familia…

— Entiendo… sabes – Le comento – ¿Te dije que una vez casi fui padre, no? – Leo afirmó – Pues llevo más de diez años sin ver a esa joven de la que estaba enamorado, a la mujer de la cual aún estoy enamorado…

— ¡Bueno! – Saltó Leo molesto – Y si la quieres como dices, debiste ir a verla aún pese a lo que paso, así solo dejaste que ella seguramente pensara que no la querías lo suficiente – Ash rió - ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Suenas igual a tu mamá… igual a Misty…

— ¿La conoces verdad? – Le pregunto emocionado

— Si… fuimos muy buenos amigos en su tiempo… - Respondió con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras…

— ¡Qué bien! – Festejó Leo – ¡Vas a poder ayudarme!

— ¿Ayudarte? – Exclamó alarmado - ¿A qué?

— Veras… – Bajó su mirada – Voy a contártelo porque me das confianza – Ash se miró con Pikachu y después lo miro a él – Mi papá está vivo realmente – Ash abrió enormes sus ojos – Pero al parecer él no quiso mi existencia – Ash puso sus manos en su rostro – por eso mi mamá… me negó…

— ¡Oh cielos! – Susurró Ash viendo como por el rostro de Leonel, corrían pequeñas lagrimas

— En si – Lo miró – no puedo ponerme del lado de ninguno de los dos… Uno no quería mi existencia… y mi mamá fue la primera que negó que existo

— Pero tu mamá… debe quererte mucho… - Ash se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó

- Lo sé Ash, se asegura a diario de recordármelo, pero... ¿Por qué no se lo habrá dicho, por qué me negó el hecho de tener un padre? Aunque... él no me quisiera... De portar un apellido normal… y no este tan femenino…

Ash estaba confundido pero no tardó en caer en la realidad, ese niño que tenía entre sus brazos era su hijo – Serías Leonel Ketchum – susurró…

— ¿Eh? – Preguntó separándose de Ash - ¿dijo algo?

— ¿Yo? – Nervioso – No, no dije nada….

— Bueno… ¿Me ayudara a encontrar a mi papá?

— Claro… - Le sonrió secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo – Pero primero quiero ir a ganar la medalla que me falta, casi termina el tiempo y me quedare fuera de la liga… ¿Vamos a Ciudad Celeste?

— ¿Yo… - Se señaló – acompañar…te a ciudad Celeste?

— Sí – Ash le sonrió – Claro de paso ves a tu mamá…

— ¡Sí! - Exclamó emocionado

- ¡Qué bien! – Pikachu subió a su hombro – terminemos de comer y vayamos a ciudad Celeste

- Esta bien…

Ash lo miro mientras comía, recién allí, notó el parecido con Misty, su cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos verdeazulados… Su personalidad tan parecida a la de él… Tuvo todo ese tiempo a su hijo y no sabía que lo era. Se sentía tan rabioso ¿Cómo no le va a decir que era padre? ¿Qué pensó Misty cuando se lo negó, siendo positivo?... — Pensó que así me haría feliz a mí... Maldición – apretó sus puños sin que Leo lo notara – Le hubieran evitado esas lágrimas que vio recorrer el rostro de su hijo, que le partieron el alma… - Bien Misty – se dijo para si mismo – Es hora de hablar muy seriamente tú y yo…


	7. VI: Frente a Frente

_**Gracias a todos por leer este fic, si bien es algo antiguo (Tiene como más de cuatro años) en esta ocasión espero poder subir el Epilogo que no pude subir cuando me hackearon mi cuenta anterior xD **_

_**Así que si ya habías leído este fic, vas a poder conocer el final xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 06: Frente a Frente. El enfrentamiento en ciudad Celeste<strong>.

Ash Ketchum era un gran entrenador Pokémon en plena gloria, sus títulos lo habían elevado mucho, en la última década, logró ganar la liga Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh… sólo le faltaba la liga que lo vió debutar hace unos veinte años.

Por ese motivo viajaba nuevamente por esa región, en busca de lograr lo que en su inicio no pudo, era el segundo favorito a ganar la liga, junto a Leo un entrenador Novato.

Su sueño de ser el mejor, quedo apartado al obtener siete medallas, ya que su última insignia estaba en manos de una mujer… a la cual tenía mucho miedo de volver a ver por lo que en un tiempo fue, y por lo que aún, muy a su pesar, seguía significando para él.

Se dice que de las cosas que uno tiene señaladas para su futuro o para su destino, no las puedes quitar, y eso pensaba él en ese momento, en el momento que descubrió que tiene un hijo con esa mujer, ese hijo que se le había sido negado hace más de diez años y que ahora el tenía a su lado, como un igual, como un entrenador Pokémon, al cual de simple casualidad, le regalo el "hijo" de su adorado Pokémon…

Su cabeza daba muchas vueltas, más con cada pregunta que le hacía al pequeño, y que el niño respondía como si de él o de Misty hablasen… Tan igual a ellos era… que le daba miedo mirarlo ahora… Pero, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo le diría soy tu padre Leo?

— Ash – Él lo miró – Discúlpame por llorar ante ti – Ash se paró frente a él y Leo elevó su mirada

— No hay nada que disculpar Leo – Le sonrió – Te dije que es más de valiente, demostrar lágrimas que de cobardes

— Si… – Le sonrió – eso lo recuerdo… Ya se puede ver el gimnasio Celeste – Exclamó emocionado, Ash movió su mirada hacia al frente para ver y afirmó con su cabeza

— Así es… ya estamos muy cerca del gimnasio Leo… - Ash sonrió para él – Me harías un favor al llegar allí – Leo lo miró

—¿Cuál?

— Entra al gimnasio, y dile a tu mamá, que un amigo quiere una batalla… -Leo miró a Ash que le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza –

—Cree – Ash lo miró con una ceja alta – Crees… – corrigió – que mi mamá se alegre de verte – Ash lanzó una carcajada

— No sé si alegrarse, pero de que se sorprenderá – Lo miró – Eso es de seguro.

Leo llegó corriendo al gimnasio Celeste, y fue recibido con un gran abrazo de su madre, la cual lucía muy contenta de tener a su hijo en casa. Leo, la tomó de la mano, y la jaló al hall de entrada - ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó

—Vine con un amigo – Le sonrió – quiere una batalla contra ti

—Está bien, preséntame a tu ami… - Cuando vio a Ash ahí parado, sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en los de él, su piel se erizo de la ira, sobretodo cuando Ash le sonrió –

— Hola Misty – le dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

— Mamá – Comentó Leo – él es Ash, él fue el que me obsequio al Pikachu

— Conozco al señor, cariño – Le respondió a Leo –

— Si lo sé – Comentó y Misty cortó la conexión visual con Ash buscando la mirada de su hijo - ¿Pasa algo mamá?

— Solo le dije – Ash tomó la palabra – que nos conocimos hace tiempo.

— Ya vengo – Leo ingresó al gimnasio, y el clima que rompió

— ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí, Ash Ketchum? – Pregunto molesta Misty, Ash respondió con mucha calma

— Pues vine por mi medalla Neo-Cascada, ¿Por qué mas podría venir yo?…

— Claro… solo por eso volviste a pisar el gimnasio luego de diez años

—Bueno – Con ironía – Tú me pediste que no querías volver a verme, así que yo cumplí como lo que me "pediste" – Haciendo un gesto de comillas – así como tu cumpliste lo que yo quería con el negativo – Misty se puso pálida – Ya sé… – La miró con los ojos entrecerrados – …que el es mi hijo, el negativo… - Misty se sentía tan irritada que estaba tentada a volarle la cara de un cachetazo, pero se contuvo. Ya que Leo volvió a entrar.

—¿Van a tener la batalla?

Misty lo miró y respondió – Si cielo tendremos la batalla.

La batalla fue dos a dos, pero prácticamente, la batalla era de Ash, ella quería que se fuera rápido, que saliera de su vista. Pero su mente dejo de obedecerle por unos segundos cuando oyó a su hijo, alentar a Ash… Su hijo…

Fue una batalla doble, Misty mandó a su Politoed y a su Corsola, contra el Pikachu y Staraptor. Los Pokémons de Ash aprovecharon el agua de la piscina para terminar con los dos Pokémons de Misty instantáneamente… Casi como si la maestra acuática… a la cual conoció hace años no existiera

Así Ash ganó la medalla, ella se acercó a darle la medalla en forma de lágrima, y le susurró – Tómala y vete… No regreses…

Pero Leo se acercó a ellos corriendo – ¡Qué batalla más rara!… -Comentó algo confundido – Pero, ¡Felicitaciones Ash! – Le sonrió – Ya que estamos los tres ¿Qué les parece si les cocino algo? – Ash y Misty lo miraron sorprendidos y se apenó – jeje… No me miren así, me intimidan – Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas – Es que Camila me enseño a cocinar este tiempo que estuvimos juntos… - Se cruzó de brazos – Tengo que admitir que es una buena maestra.

Sin quedarle otra opción más que aceptar, Leo se fue emocionado a preparar de comer. Así que solo quedaron ellos dos.

— ¡Qué inteligente negativo tuvimos Misty!…

— Cierra la boca Ketchum – Respondió enojada

— Claro Misty – de manera irónica – Pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?

— Si te lo dije lo que te dije fue porque eso era lo que rogabas, no ¿Querías negativo? Ahí lo tuviste

— Como eres de infantil, Misty – Misty rió

— Yo… ¿Yo soy la infantil?

— Si porque tu misma le negaste un padre a Leo… Le mentiste a medio mundo para que yo no supiera la verdad… ¿Qué no se te remuerde la conciencia aunque sea un poco?

— Eso a ti no te interesa – Corrió su mirada

— Tienes razón… No me interesa, pero si me interesa el niño…

Misty iba a contestarle cuando nuevamente entra Leo — ¿Por qué se quedan aquí? ¡Vamos!

Los dos se clavaron la mirada en el otro y siguen a su hijo. En la cocina, Leo les sirve su comida, deseando que sepa bien, y si parece que lo estaban, Ash y Misty parecían disfrutar de la comida. Leo se sintió muy contento, y se sentó al lado de su mamá — ¿Dónde se conocieron? – Preguntó al momento que ambos se atragantaron con la comida

— Bueno… - Se miraron furiosos – Nos conocimos hace años – Se volvieron a mirar de reojo – Cuando teníamos tu edad – Nuevamente la frase unísona los enfrentó muchas veces de reojo

— ¡Qué bien! – Exclamó Leo - ¿Viajaron juntos? – Misty asentó su cabeza y puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de su hijo

— Si hace mucho tiempo también – Sonrió – nos llevábamos peor que tú y Camila

— ¿Es posible? – Exclamó sorprendido

— Sí – Contestó Ash – Es posible… ¿Sabías – Con su dedo índice en alto – que tu mamá, fue mi asesora de batallas?

— No… - Leo miró a su mamá - ¿En serio? – Misty cerró sus ojos

— Si hijo, así fue… Yo tengo algo que ver en lo que hoy es…

— Pero eso es fabuloso – Estaba muy emocionado – Mamá… quiero que me asesores a mi también

— ¿Qué? – Gritó sorprendida Misty - ¿Qué quieres que?

— Si lo pudiste hacer con un completo extraño que consideraste tu amigo – Tomó la mano de su madre – puedes hacerlo por tu hijo favorito

— Eres mi único hijo… - Le respondió con una ceja alta

— Si – Sonrió - eso lo sé… por fis mamis…

— ¿Tengo opción? – Leo saltó a sus brazos con emoción

— ¿Eso es un sí? - Misty lo abrazó

— Claro cariño…

Ash veía la escena muy emocionado, y a la vez con tanta bronca, pudo haber sido todo así, todo perfecto. Y por su estupidez y el egocentrismo de Misty lo perdieron… o tal vez no… Aún veía una esperanza de que todo fuera así, no él y Misty arreglados, porque sabía que eso se requería de demasiado tiempo, y dudaba que ella accediera, mas tenía una esperanza de poder disfrutar de su hijo…

— Entonces, saldremos para la meseta Añil – Comentó Leo - ¿Vienes con nosotros, verdad Ash?

— ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos a coro

— Jaja… me dan mucha gracia – Rió Leo – hablan casi iguales

— Ja… - Misty bajo su mirada molesta

— ¿Qué dices Ash? – Preguntó Leo emocionado — ¿Viajas con nosotros?

— Si a tu madre… no le molesta

—No… a ella no le molesta –La miró — ¿Verdad, mamá?

— "Sí que molesta" – Pensó, pero respondió – Claro que no cariño, hare lo que quieras.

— ¡Qué bien, qué bien! – Festejó pero dió un bostezo – Tengo sueño… - Tapó su boca – Discúlpenme… ¿Ash, qué harás?

—Yo me voy al centro Pokémon

—Ok – Leo besó la mejilla de su mamá – Adiós, nos vemos mañana – Y se retiró a dormir

— Es increíble – Comentó Ash, cuando Misty lo tomó de la ropa, como lo hacía hace años y lo acercó a ella.

— Debes estar contento, señor Ketchum…

— ¿De qué? ¿De mi hijo? Por supuesto.

— No me refiero a Leonel, me refiero a si estas satisfecho con lo que estás haciendo – Ash le sonrió

— No… aún no – Misty alejo su cara extrañada al momento que Ash puso su mano en la nuca de ésta y la besó… Se separó de ella con una risa y comentó – Ahora si estoy satisfecho… - Salió del comedor del gimnasio al tiempo que Misty revoleaba un vaso que explotó contra la pared muy cerca de la puerta, Ash volvió a entrar y con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados dijo - ¡Fallaste!... No te libraras de mi fácilmente... - Y se volvió a ir...

— Rayos… - Apoyó sus manos en su rostro y las deslizo perdiendo sus dedos entre sus cabellos – ¿Qué hare ahora?


	8. VII: Preliminares

**Capitulo 07: La meseta Añil, y las eliminatorias Pokémon**

****  
>Los tres estaban reunidos, mamá, papá e hijo… aunque el pequeño Leo, no lo sabía.<p>

Se habían encaminado a la meseta Añil, al noroeste de ciudad Verde, en total silencio. Leo notaba la pequeña tensión que se sentía en el lugar, pero pensó que se debía a alguna mala experiencia de ellos en su niñez, por algo le dijeron que eran amigos no que son amigos. Eso tenía al niño algo preocupado, quería saber que pasaba con ellos dos… pero nadie parecía saber que paso…

Aun así…

Misty tenía en claro que ella sólo cumplió lo que Ash le pidió al decirle lo del negativo, aunque ahora temía, ser la culpable y que Leo no se lo perdonara. Pero ¿Qué querían? Lo de Ash y ella había sido una relación oculta, algo que solo sabían los dos, por eso le resulto tan fácil ocultárselo a sus amigos y pares.

Ash, en cambio, mucho no le importaba lo pasado, todo lo que pasó, le sirvió de experiencia y nada más. Ahora él quería mucho a su hijo, ahora entendía esa extraña sensación que lo invadió el día que lo conoció y solo quería que el niño… estuviera feliz.

Y Leo, él estaba en su mundo esperando ansioso pelear en la liga Añil, contra quien le tocaría pelear, se enfrentaría a Camila… a Ash… estaba tan emocionado que grito – ¡Sí! – Asustando a sus dos acompañantes

— Leo – Lo regañó Misty tras suspirar – ¡Me asustaste!

— Lo siento mamá – Comentó apenado colocando su mano en la nuca – es que…

— Estás emocionado – Agregó Ash – Te entiendo a mi también aún me dan ganas de gritar cuando estoy emocionado.

— ¿Gritamos los dos? – Le propuso Leo a Ash, él cual lo miró sorprendido, Leo miró a su mamá – Lo siento – Y ambos gritaron de la emoción como si fueran dos niños pequeños…

Misty cayó sentada al piso – ¿Por qué son tan iguales? – Pensó preocupada – ¿Es un castigo que tengo que sufrir? – Abrió sus ojos y vió la mano de Ash frente a ella - ¿eh?

— Arriba – Ella lo miró y Ash le sonrió – No te caigas, deja que exprese sus emociones – Y casi en susurró agregó – Y que no actué como tú – de reojo

Misty frunció su ceño, sabía que Ash estaba disfrutando todo lo que pasaba. Y se pusieron en camino de nuevo, Leo tomó la mano de Misty y luego la mano de Ash - ¿Les molesta si caminamos así?

— Pues… - Ambos le sonrieron – no… - levantaron su mirada de su hijo y se miraron los dos molestos

El camino fue algo tormentoso para Misty, cada ocasión que Ash tenía le pegaba una indirecta de la cual ella no podía responder debido a la presencia de su hijo entre los dos. Pero se juró a si misma, que Ash conocería a la nueva Misty en cuanto Leo no lo note.

En las noches, Misty se dormía antes o al mismo tiempo que Leo, para evitar que Ash le dijera algo, no por miedo a lo que le diga, si no por miedo a lo que el pequeño pueda escuchar.

Pero Misty se olvidaba de algo, Leo no es tan pequeño como parece, su rostro no lucía muy feliz con el trato que Misty le daba a Ash… Aunque él se sentía algo culpable por la situación, por pedirle a ella y a Ash que lo acompañaran al mismo tiempo.

El trio llegó a la villa de la liga Pokémon donde se encontraron con unas grandes cabañas, Misty y Ash le explicaron a Leo, lo que sucedía y lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

— ¡Bien! – Exclamó – tengo que ir a registrarme al centro Pokémon

—Así es – comentó Ash poniendo su mano en el hombro de Leo – Vamos juntos así lo hacemos los dos

— Bien – se adelantaron dejando muy atrás a Misty

— ¡Oigan! – Leo y Ash la miraron – No se van a ir sin mí

— Pues… - Dijo Leo mirándose con Ash – Si – Empezaron a correr los dos, seguidos por sus Pikachu y detrás… por Misty.

En el centro Pokémon, "la feliz familia", se reencuentran con los Oak. Leo, corrió a saludar a Camila, la niña que lo acompañó en su viaje, llevaba el cabello alto, y un vestido rosa acampanado, con cuello blanco, en forma de V con un lazo rosa oscuro en la cintura. Se alegró mucho de ver a Leo, ya que ella estaba al fin con su mamá.

Su mamá, una mujer alta, muy parecida a ella. La tenía de la mano, Ash se acercó a ésta y la saludo cortésmente, cosa que extraño mucho a Misty, porque no era habitual de Ash. Camila abrazó a Ash y le dijo – ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – Misty aún los veía, alejada del grupo.

Ash hablando como si fuera otra persona con Gary, Antonella, Camila y Leo, se sentía extraña… nerviosa… Ash se acercó a ella — ¿Por qué tan alejada? – La tomó de la mano – Vamos – ella miró su mano, lo miró a Ash y se sonrojó

— Misty – Exclamó la mamá de Camila – ya se me hacía raro que no estuvieras aquí con Leito

- Hola Antonella – sonrió – claro que aquí estoy – Apoyó su mano en la cabeza de su hijo – asesoraré a mi hijo

- ¡Uy! – Exclamó Gary – Si haces con tu hijo, lo que hiciste con Ash – Rió y se dirigió a Leo – Ya cuentas con un excelente futuro muchachito

- Yo… - comentó Leo apenado – Gracias

- Esperen – Les gritó Camila a todos – Primero – levantó su dedo índice – debe vencerme a mí

- ¡Eso haré! – Gritó Leo yéndose hacia la enfermera Joy para registrarse, Camila también se fue junto a él – ¡No me sigas!

- ¡No te sigo, tú vas en mi misma dirección!

- Suena igual a ti – Le comentó Ash a Gary

- Si… así como Leo a ti…

Se armó un gran silencio entre los cuatro, Misty cruzó un brazo frente a ella y apoyó la mano en el otro brazo, Antonella tosió, Ash sonrió y respondió – Y sí… se parece mucho al padre.

Leo regresó corriendo junto a Camila

- ¡Cuidado! – Exclamaron ambas madres

- Es que – Camila tomó la mano derecha de Ash y Leo, la mano izquierda – La inscripción cierra en cinco minutos. ¡Ash camina!

- ¿En cinco minutos? – Exclamó salió corriendo con los dos niños tras él

- Discúlpame Misty - Le comentó Antonella a ella - Yo le conté a Gary

- Descuida - Le sonrió - Ash ya lo sabía. Además, si lo ves a los dos juntos... no se puede negar que son padre e hijo.

- Es verdad... son idénticos en personalidad...

- Si... - Suspiró - demasiado iguales.

Luego de inscribirse, volvieron a reunirse los seis juntos. Camila y Leo les contaban a los cuatro sus aventuras, sus capturas Pokémons. Como se llevaban a las patadas limpias… cuatro se reían, pero había dos que apenados se miraban y desviaban la mirada. Ash y Misty sentían los relatos tan parecido a sus inicios…

Leo no perdía una ocasión para demostrar su superioridad sobre Camila, Camila se defendía con que ganó listones y medallas, cuando él sólo ganó medallas. Pero terminaban riéndose cuando sus madres los separaban.

Todo era paz y armonía. Una hora más tarde, empezaron las eliminatorias. Había ciento veintiocho competidores y solo debían quedar sesenta y cuatro participantes, para la competencia en los campos de agua, roca, hielo y césped.

Leo, fue el primero que peleó, en el campo de batalla número siete, se enfrentó contra un Geodude, al que para sorpresa de todos, menos para Ash, usó su Pikachu…

— Ja… - Rio Ash – Usa mis mismos trucos

— Leo, ¿que haces? – Le gritó Misty molesta

— ¡Confía en mi mamá! – Le respondió – Quiero mostrarte, como ganar con desventaja, mi punto fuerte.

Así fue, agilidad, ataques veloces combinados con la cola de acero, dejaron a Geodude mordiendo el polvo

— Eso se lo enseñe yo – Comentó Camila a Misty que estaba sorprendida – Es fácil ganar en desventajas si sabes como combinar los ataques de tu Pokémon

— Esa es mi hija – Exclamó Gary con la mano en la cabeza de su pequeñita – sacaste mi inteligencia

— Lo sé, papá – Le respondió Camila – ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Todos reunidos de nuevo, fueron al campo de batalla número cuatro, para ver la batalla de Camila, ella enfrentó a su Ninetales contra un Pidgeotto

La técnica de Camila, dejar que él otro ataque, esquivar y golpear al mismo tiempo. Así su Ninetales de un solo ataque, destruyó a su oponente, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, claro menos a Leo, ella volteó y miró a los presentes con una sonrisa y frunciendo los hombros – Ya gané… - Se acercó a Leo y chocó palmas con él – Bueno padrino ahora te toca a ti

—Claro – Alzó su pulgar – a pelear.

Los seis se movieron nuevamente al campo de batalla número diez donde Ash pelearía contra un Poliwrath versus su Pikachu, batalla que acabó en cuanto Poliwrath uso la hidrobomba y Pikachu uso el ataque a su favor.

Los tres estaban así, dentro del torneo de los campos, sesenta y cuatro de los cuales sólo quedarían al final ocho entrenadores a pelear en el estadio Añil…

Camila y Leo estaban muy nerviosos, luego de que todos se fueron a las cabañas que le tocaron, Camila tenía la ocho, Leo la número uno por ser el favorito de la liga, y Ash, la cabaña tres. Ambos entrenadores caminaban cerca del lago…

— Espero que todo salga bien en el torneo – Comentó Camila mirando el cielo estrellado sin luna

— Si – Le respondió Leo mirando también el cielo – Pero mientras confiemos en nuestros Pokémons, todo saldrá bien…

— Oye Leo.. – Ella lo miró – ¿Lo notaste? - Él la miró – Yo siempre te dije que me hacías acordar mucho a mi padrino – Leo le asentó con la cabeza – Pues, ahora lo creo mucho más.

— Sí – Exclamó Leo y se dejo caer sobre el pasto – Yo también lo note, nos parecemos muchísimo

— Es como si… - Comentó Camila sentándose a su lado

— Es como si fuera mi padre – Continuó la frase de su compañera, con un suspiro – Si Camila, yo también pienso eso

- Pero… - Camila lucía algo alterada – Tu mamá te lo hubiera dicho, creo que debe ser casualidad…

- Si, no creo que ellos fueran a ocultarme algo así – Sonrió nervioso – Creo que estoy algo confundido… – Camila sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Es mi cábala para la suerte – Sonrió – ¡Ah! Casi me olvido – Le dió un folleto – Tú, mi padrino y yo, llevaremos la antorcha mañana.

— ¿En serio?

— Si – Respondió Camila levantándose del suelo – me iré a dormir

— ¿Ash lo sabe?

— Pues no sé… - Bostezó cubriéndose la boca – Si aún no tienes sueño, ve a decírselo… nos vemos mañana

— Adiós Camila – Leo miró el folleto y se paró – Vamos Pikachu – el Pokémon subió a su hombro y Leo guardo el folleto – Contémosle a Ash

Llegado a la cabaña con el número tres, levantó su mano para golpear, pero oyó la voz de Ash en un tono muy molesto y se sintió intimidado. Cuando oyó la voz de su madre, fue invadido por la curiosidad, y se sentó bajo la ventana a escuchar, al momento que se oyó un cachetazo

—Eso es poco – la voz de Misty sonaba irritada – debería matarte

—¿Por qué? Yo nunca te obligue a nada Misty… - Le respondió de la misma forma irritada – Yo nunca te esforcé, y si realmente habías quedado embarazada, fue por la irresponsabilidad de ambos, debiste decírmelo.

Leo abrió enormes sus ojos

—¿Para qué? – Misty puso sus manos en su cintura – Si tú lo único que decías y repetías era "Negativo"

—¡Ahí está tu error! – Le gritó – Debiste decírmelo igual, te lo dije en ese momento, yo quería una familia contigo ¡Aunque no en ese momento!

—Si, pero la hubiéramos tenido en ese momento

—Bueno - Ash se desesperó – ¿No se puede hablar contigo?

—¡No, no se puede!

—Misty, la verdad… no sabes lo que tu hijo, bueno corrección, nuestro hijo – La palabra "nuestro hijo" retumbó en la mente de Leo – Ha sufrido por no tenerme a su lado, no te haces una idea… No quiero justificar lo que te dije, pero él debía haber sabido que existo, por lo menos no se sentiría así.

Misty cayó en cuenta de lo que Ash decía era verdad – Tienes razón – bajó su mirada – sólo estaba pensando en mí y en como justificarme – Apretó sus puños – Pero aunque así, nunca me arreglaría contigo Ash

Ash levantó una ceja – Desearía poder arreglarme contigo Misty, pero ahora lo único que me interesa es mi hijo… y quieras o no… Leo después de la liga se enterara que soy su padre…

Leo se paró tambaleándose, cuando terminó de escuchar eso, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Llego a su cabaña, entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre una de las camas, llorando – Al final, sí… tenía razón… es él… es Ash…


	9. VIII: Campos de Combate

**Capitulo 08: Los campos Césped, Hielo, Agua y Roca**  
><span> 

La vida puede cambiar de un segundo a otro, puede ser que todo lo que tenías se derrumbe como un frágil castillo de arena, o lo que para ti no existía… ahora es parte de tu vida. Habían pasado apenas minutos de que Leonel, se había enterado de que Ash es su padre. Él era el hombre que no quería su existencia, cuando su madre lo negó… Tenía a su padre, desde hace días con él, y no lo sabía, se sentía engañado por ambos, sus sentimientos estaban muy confundidos. Sentía enormes ganas de llorar, romper todo lo que se le cruzará o gritar… pero optó por la primera opción, cayó en su cama, abrazó su almohada donde ocultó su rostro y comenzó a llorar en ella… hasta prácticamente quedarse dormido.

Cuando Misty llegó lucía muy nerviosa, entró a la habitación y al ver a su hijo dormido, se acercó y lo tapó con una manta – Leo… – Susurró y besó la frente de su hijo – Discúlpame – salió de la habitación, se sentó en el sillón con las manos sobre su rostro - ¡Misty! – Se dijo a si misma – ¡Qué estúpida eres! – Ella sabía que algo malo iba a pasar… ese presentimiento del día que Leo dejo ciudad Celeste, ahora estaba en su piel.

Se puso aún más nerviosa, cuando recordó la escena que originó la pelea con Ash, sus piernas temblaban… había caído ante él… Apoyó los dedos de la mano derecha sobre sus labios, Ash la había besado nuevamente, y aún sentía en ellos, la pasión desenfrenada del beso… tan igual a años atrás…

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – Se preguntaba sin respuesta – Leo… - miró hacia la puerta de la habitación - ¿Cómo tomaras la verdad?

El sol se asomaba por la ventana de la cabaña número uno de la villa Añil. Misty abrió sus ojos, al recibir un rayo de sol en ellos – Buenos días Leo – Comentó desperezándose, pero no hubo respuesta. Se sentó en la cama sorprendida y se halló con la cama tendida y una nota en ella, se levantó, tomó el papel y leyó – "Tengo que ir a darle una noticia a Ash, somos portadores de antorcha. Estoy junto a Camila. Nos vemos" – Misty suspiró –

Leo estaba junto con Camila, que ahora llevaba el cabello atado con una gran trenza, Leo la miraba de pies a cabeza, la niña se sintió molesta — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Siempre que te veo, estás diferente…

— Ops… - Sacó su lengua y frunció los hombros – Mi mamá, ella me peina… aún – Puso sus manos en la cintura por la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Leo – No digas nada…

— ¡No dije nada! – Se defendió el niño – Camila…

— Dime… - Estaban caminando hacia la cabaña de Ash

— Veras – Suspiró – quiero hablar contigo después ir con Ash – Suspiró y Camila se le acercó emocionada

— ¿Me pedirás que sea tu novia? – Leo la miró de reojo

— Si… mañana… - Rio y Camila se molestó – ¡No es eso!

— ¿Qué es?

Leo bajó su mirada triste al suelo – Es grave…

Camila lo miró y puso su mano en el hombro de Leo – Descuida yo siempre te apoyaré amigo

Leo la miró y le sonrió – Muchas gracias…

Llegados a la cabaña de Ash, ambos niños le cuentan que son los portadores de antorcha. Ash lucía entusiasmado, les comentó, que casi siempre prendía la gran antorcha en cualquiera de las ligas en las que compitió.

Leo y Camila lucían emocionado ante el relato de Ash, Camila le comentó que a las dos de la tarde debían ir a la frontera de la meseta, para poder recibir la antorcha. La llevaría primero Camila, luego Ash y por último Leo, quien ese año prendería la gran antorcha.

Luego de la noticia, Leo tomó la mano de una sonrojada Camila y se acercaron al lago lejos de las cabañas – Cami…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Anoche… los oí…

— ¿Qué? – Al niña lo miró con una ceja alta

— Anoche, si fui a decirle a Ash lo de la antorcha – Camila lo miró algo molesta, porque a ella le había dicho que no lo había hecho, pero lo siguió escuchando – Y lo escuche pelear con mi mamá

— ¿Por qué peleaba con tu mamá? – Preguntó confundida la niña

Leo tomó las dos manos de Camila – Prométeme que guardaras el secreto por favor

Camila asentó con la cabeza – Si Leo, pero ¿Qué pasa?

Leo soltó sus manos y la abrazó – Ash es mi papá… - Camila se enderezó como piedra pero abrazó fuerte a Leo

— Leo… calma – Lo separó de ella, sacó de su bolsillo, su pañuelo y lo sacudió – Tú no eres así – Le secó las lágrimas – No quiero verte llorar – Lo amenazó con el dedo índice de su mano derecha en alto – o te golpeare

— Camila – le gritó molesto, pero ella sonrió

— ¡Ahí suenas al Leo gruñón que conozco! – Rió

— Camila…

— ¿Qué? – Ella miraba el lago sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados

— Suerte – besó su mejilla y Camila abrió helada sus ojos –

— Le… Leo… - Él la miró sonriendo - ¿Tienes fiebre, o qué?

— No… es solo que… quise hacerlo… - Se alejó de ella con las manos en su nuca – Me voy con mi mamá… adiós… - Se fue dejando a Camila aún petrificada.

— Adiós…

El reloj marcaba las 13:50, Ash, Leo y Camila estaban esperando al comité de la antorcha. Un viejito más bajo que Camila, se acercó a los tres. Y se presentó como Charles Goodshow, presidente del comité de antorchas de las ligas Pokémon. El hombrecito, preguntó a Camila, si estaba lista para comenzar. Ella que tenía su cabello atado en alto con una nueva trenza, y ropa deportiva de color azul y turquesa, afirmó con emoción.

Camila tomó la antorcha e inicio la marcha acompañada de su Ninetales. Ash tomó la antorcha cerca de la villa Pokémon junto a Pikachu. Y cerca del estadio, Leo tomó la antorcha también junto a su Pikachu.

Entró al estadio y quedo parado en el campo de batallas. Donde, los sesenta y un entrenadores que pasaron las eliminatorias, esperaban por los tres que portaban la antorcha. Leo se abrió paso entre los entrenadores. Y con mucho orgullo subió los escalones que llevaban a la gran antorcha del estadio Añil. Inclinó la antorcha sobre la pequeña flama que se veía en la Antorcha del estadio y ésta ardió en una gran llama roja y amarilla. Donde los sueño de Leo, eran reflejados…

Bajó las escaleras y se formó junto a Camila y Ash en las filas de entrenadores. Goodshow dió un mensaje de aliento a los entrenadores para que lucharan con ánimo, y muchas energías, para hacerse del trofeo que levantó en su mano derecha. Deseándoles buena suerte a todos, ordenó romper filas.

En el centro Pokémon, los niños y sus padres, esperaban la llegada de dos personas más, una era un hombre anciano de guardapolvo blanco y la otra una mujer adulta de cabello castaño.

Ash corrió a la señora y la abrazo – Mamá… - Tomó su mano y la acercó a Leo – Mira mamá… él es el hijo de Misty – Delia miró a Misty que bajo su mirada y cayó arrodillada frente a Leo y lo abrazó, el niño lucía sorprendido, pero en su mente se dio cuenta que ella acababa de enterarse de su nieto, como él de su abuela.

El profesor Oak que estaba aturdido por la voz de Camila extendió su mano a Leo y él la estrechó – Felicitaciones – Le comentó – eres un gran orgullo

— Yo… - Apenado – Gracias profesor… - Él cerró sus ojos y sonrió. El profesor hizo el mismo gesto

— Me alegra saber que mi bisnieta y mis dos ahijados en entrenamiento están entre los favoritos.

— Somos, abuelito –Ccomentó Camila – los tres favoritos… no hay nadie más…

— Ay Camilita – Suspiró su madre – ¡Qué ego querida!

Camila rió con su mano en su nuca – Si mamá… soy así…

Ash puso su mano entre Leo y Camila – Preparados para ganar – los chicos lo miraron y pusieron su mano derecha sobre la de Ash.

—No estamos preparados Ash – Comentó Leo

— Nacimos listos – Agregó Camila y los tres elevaron sus manos.

Era de noche, Ash hablaba con su mamá, lo de Leo, y como se entero. Delia lucía molesta, estuvo diez años diciéndole a Misty que Leo era hijo de Ash, y se lo negaba. Ash la calmó, le pidió que no se molestara con Misty.

— ¿Por qué no? – Le preguntó

— Porque yo también me comporte mal mamá… No es todo culpa de ella… - Suspiró

— Yo sé lo que pasa aquí hijo – Puso su mano sobre la de Ash – Aún la amas, y puedes perdonar esto, si ella te aceptara de nuevo.

— Créeme – la miró – me haría muy feliz… Pero – bajo la mirada por unos segundos y la volvió a mirar – No quiero que Leo, no cuente con su padre como yo mamá… Yo lo quiero… me encariñe con él sin saber quién era…

— Ese es el lazo de sangre Ash…

— ¿Lazo de sangre? – Ash la miró extrañado

— Sí, mi amor – Le sonrió – Nada hay más fuerte que ese lazo… Es un lazo, por el cual, somos capaces de arriesgar nuestras vidas… Yo lo sé Ash, no hay nada que yo no haría por ti – se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó – Así como cuando tenías diez como ahora que tienes treinta, tu eres mi hijo, y es lo que me durara toda la vida. ¿Me entiendes, no?

- Si, mamá… - Él la miró – soy el padre de Leo, por el resto de mi vida y la suya.

- No – Le negó con la cabeza – Eres su padre por toda la eternidad… - le sonrió – Solo hay que lograr que la madre te lo permita…

- Yo sé que lo lograre… - Se dijo seguro de si mismo – Aunque me haya dicho que nunca se arreglaría conmigo – suspiró – Sé que lo lograré

- ¿Tan seguro estás? – Ash la miró y sonrió

- Así es mamá – Cerró sus ojos y recordó el beso que le dió anteriormente – Seguro como – la miró – me llamo Ash Ketchum

La mañana llegó agitada para todos. Las batallas en los estadios de Hielo, Agua, Césped y Roca, empezaron a las 9:00 hs.

Misty encontró un nuevo papel en su cama cuando despertó esa mañana "Voy a entrenar, nos vemos en el campo de agua a las 11:00. Besos Leo"

Las notas de Leo, comenzaron a preocupar a Misty, sentía que su hijo la estaba evitando, pero ¿Por qué?… ¿Sabría ya la verdad? Cruzaba esa duda por la mente de Misty a cada momento. Pero no… ¿Cómo lo sabría? Estaba tan confundida… ¿Y si Ash falto a su palabra, y se lo dijo? No – Pensaba luego – Ash no me pagaría de esa manera…

Igualmente para estar segura, decidió ir a preguntárselo, abrió la puerta y vio a Ash apunto de golpear dicho objeto – Hola – sonrió

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ash alzó ambas cejas – Ah si hola..

- Ah… pensé que te habías olvidados de los modales

- ¿Viniste a insultarme?

- No, vine a comentarle a Leo que pase de ronda

- Ah… pero Leo no esta – Comentó Misty bajando la mirada – salió temprano.

- Ah… por ahí lo veo en el estadio en la batalla de Camila

- No lo creo… compiten en horas cercanas, dijo que no iría a verla.

- Bueno, entonces – Volteó – nos vemos

- Ash – Éste se detuvo y la miró – tú…

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto

- ¿No le dijiste a Leo nada, no?

- No Misty… ¿Por qué?

- Lo noto raro – Apoyó su mano en su mentón – me esquiva…

- ¿Cómo, que te esquiva? – Exclamó preocupado Ash…

- Si – Agitó sus manos – Bueno debe ser mi imaginación

Ash giro sus ojos – Bueno si tu lo dices… - volvió a alejarse

- ¡Ash! – Volvió a decir Misty y él volvió a virar

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… - Cerró sus ojos apenada – ¡Felicidades por pasar la primera ronda! – Entró en la cabaña y se desapareció tras la puerta

Ash sonrió – Gracias Misty…

Misty estaba apoyada en la puerta, suspiró y golpeó la puerta con su puño…

Más tarde en el campo de Césped, Camila llevaba dos victorias arriba, y solo había usado a su Venusaur. Estaba en el atril rojo, cruzada de brazos mirando al Scizor que el retador dejo salir de su pokébola.

- Así que otro insecto – Rió – ¡Sabes que hacer Venusaur! – El Pokémon lanzó sus látigos cepa para capturar al Pokémon rojo, pero éste los esquivaba volando, Camila volvió a sonreír – Si esas tenemos – A su Pokémon – aumenta el número – Dicho eso, más de seis ramas salieron de la espalda del gran Pokémon celeste atrapando a su presa

- ¡Scizor! – Exclamó su rival de cabello verde – Trata de liberarte

- ¡No lo hará! Tormenta de Hojas – Ordenó, el Pokémon quedó atrapado en la tormenta, aún sostenido por las lianas. – Eso ahora – Elevó su mano – ¡Mándalo a volar!

El Pokémon cayó debilitado, el juez levantó la bandera Roja, declarando la victoria para Camila Oak…

Camila regresó a su Pokémon a la pokébola y salió corriendo del estadio, seguido por los demás – ¡Rápido! – Les gritó

El profesor Oak, que no corría, pero iba a paso rápido preguntó — ¿Qué pasa?

Camila eleva el puño – ¡La batalla de Leo!

En el campo de agua, Leonel enfrentaba a un Kingler con su Starmie, Misty estaba sentada en el banco tras Leo, que estaba parado en el atril verde. Camila llegó a la tribuna y gritó – ¡Ya llegué!

Leo que no sacaba la vista de su Pokémon, le contestó – ¡Te tardaste! – A su Pokémon – Gira Starmie – el Pokémon empezó a ganar velocidad - Trueno – el ataque eléctrico, dejó debilitado a Kingler – ¡Bien!

— Regresa Kingler – Su rival, una chica de cabello violeta envía ahora a su Butterfree a la batalla.

— Bueno – Leo regresó a Starmie y se dirigió al Pokémon de su hombro – Ve amigo – el Pikachu saltó al campo de batalla.

— Paralizador

— ¡Al agua Pikachu! – el Pokémon se sumerge

— Remolino Butterfree – el Pokémon mariposa, batió sus alas creando un remolino en el agua

Leo sonríe – Metete adentro Pikachu

Misty se paró – Leo

Leo la miro – Tranquila – el Pokémon, uso la corriente para elevarse en el aire – ¡Tacleada Volteo!

El Pokémon rompió el remolino y golpeó a Butterfree, éste cayó debilitado al agua. En ese momento el juez levantó el banderín verde, dándole la victoria a Leonel y Pikachu

Camila desde la tribuna – ¡Te cobraré por cada vez que uses mis estrategias Leonel!

Leo la miró y realizó el símbolo de la victoria con sus dedos de la mano derecha – Pero... yo nunca te pagaría…

Así los tres pasaron la primer ronda… que más les espera… entérate en el próximo capítulo


	10. IX: Limite

**Capitulo 09: El limite de la mentira**

Las rondas pasaron como simples batallas para Camila, Leonel y Ash. Simple casualidad, destreza en batalla. ¿Quién sabe?...

Leonel se sentía a plena gloria en batallas, allí solo existían él y sus Pokémons y nadie más. Los únicos que sentía que el día de hoy, no lo habían decepcionado, y claro, para su sorpresa, pensaba que Camila era la única persona en la que podía contar.

Camila, estaba feliz, amaba las batallas, y disfrutaba mostrarles a sus padres que estaban con ella al fin, lo buena que era en esto. Se sentía mejor que nunca, pero a ella le preocupaba que Leo, si es que se parecía tanto a su padrino, pudiera cometer alguna estupidez…

Ash, por su parte, sólo estaba asustado al igual que Misty, de la nada, Leo los esquivaba a ambos, y ya estaban seguros de que el niño sabía la verdad…

Fue hasta después de la última ronda, que los chicos se reunieron con sus padres y abuelos. Ambos lucían contentos, y por unas partículas de segundos, de Misty se fue la idea de que su hijo supiera la verdad.

— Somos abuelos – Declararon los dos asustando al grupo, con un par de huevos cada unos

— ¿Qué? – pregunta Ash agitado por el grito de su hijo y ahijada.

— Nuestros nidos, pusieron sus huevos

— Ah…. – Exclamaron todos con un suspiro

— Mi Nidoqueen es mamá – Comentó Leo todo emocionado

— Y mi Nidoking todo un papá… - Ellos se miraron y sonrieron

— Eso significa – El profesor Oak los miró – que son unos excelentes criadores Pokémon.

— ¿Qué harán con los huevos ahora? – pregunto Gary

— Yo – dijo Ash poniéndose de pie – conozco a alguien que puede cuidarles los huevos muy bien

— ¿Quién padrino? – pregunto Camila

— El mejor criador y doctor de Pokémons de la historia – Miró a Misty y ella lo miró con una sonrisa, ambos exclamaron – ¡Brock!

El joven moreno, no tardo en llegar a la meseta Añil, se sorprendió mucho de ver a Misty, a la cual llevaba más de diez años sin ver.

Leo y Camila, le entregaron los cuatro huevos a Brock y las pokébolas de sus Nidoking y Nidoqueen. Ambos Pokémons habían sido llamados del laboratorio Oak para las rondas en el campo de Roca, pero jamás se esperarían una sorpresa asi. Estaban muy emocionados y no era para menos.

Ash habló con Brock antes de que este se fuera, contándole la novedad de la semana, Leonel era su hijo, Brock que ni siquiera sabía que Ash y Misty habían tenido una relación quedo boquiabierto.

Ash le explicó lo que paso, y como nadie de su parte sabía la relación que mantuvo con Misty, aparte de su mamá, y supuso que las hermanas de Misty también lo sabrían.

Brock puso su mano en el mentón – Tracey esta con Daisy ¿Verdad? - Ash asentó con su cabeza – Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que él supiera la verdad – La exclamación de Brock hizo eco en la mente de Ash – Bueno, no es de malo Ash, pero…

- No Brock… puede que tengas razón. – Suspiró – Lo veo casi siempre… me hablaba sabiendo la verdad… me sentiría un estúpido…

- Ash – puso su mano en el hombro – No digas nada descolocado, debes pensar en el niño ahora. Yo debo regresar a casa… nos vemos

- Adiós… - se despidió, y también salió, pero en busca de Misty, para que le aclare ese asunto. No tardo en encontrarla – ¡Misty! – Ella lo vio y se detuvo

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se acercó a él –

- ¿Cuántos saben que Leo es mi hijo, antes de que yo lo sepa?…

Misty miró para ambos lados y respondió – Mis hermanas se enteraron, cuando les dije que estaba embarazada, solo ellas y los padrinos de Leo

- ¿Quiénes son los padrinos de Leo? – Preguntó sorprendido

- Mi amiga Sakura y Tracey

- ¿Tracey lo sabía?

- Pues sí, mi hermana se lo contó, pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo conmigo, decidió guardar mi secreto. Pero te advierto algo, Ketchum – Le dijo con su dedo índice en alto – Ni que me entere que enfrentaste a Tracey por ese tema, porque me veras enojada – Ash le sonrió y ella se molesto.

- Verte enojada, es lo mas fácil que hay en este mundo Misty

- Deja de molestarme, Ash – Se alejo de él – ¡Maldito Ash!

Leo y Camila por su parte estaban hablando nuevamente cerca del lago, sentados a orillas de él. Leo le contaba algo a Camila que la tenía con los ojos abiertos al máximo – Pero… pero… - repetía asustada

Leo suspiró - ¿Cuento contigo?

Camila le afirmó con la cabeza – Ya te dije que si Leo, pero si no lo hacen y…

Leo bajó la mirada – Estoy cansado Camila, me mienten en la cara, y no parece importarles… ponte en mi lugar por favor.

Camila suspiró – No podría estarlo, directamente ya le hubiera gritado sus verdades en la cara, no sé como lo soportas Leonel… - tomó su mano – Por eso será que te admito tanto…

Leo se apenó – Camila…

Camila sonrió – Si pasamos la quinta ronda… tal vez pelearemos entre nosotros dos…

— Es verdad… - le sonrió – espero que pases…

— Espero que tú también lo hagas – Chocaron sus puños, Camila se levantó – Bueno iré a poner el plan en acción

— Gracias

Camila, fue a buscar a Ash, no lo encontró en la cabaña asi que salió a la ciudad a buscarlo. – ¿Dónde estás padrino? – se repetía para si misma - ¿Dónde estás? – mientras buscaba entre la gente.

— ¿Perdiste algo? – Una voz la asustó pero volteó alegre para verlo

— ¡Padrino! – Exclamó – te buscaba a ti…

— Dime en que te puedo ser útil…. – le sonrió

Ambos fueron a la cabaña de Ash, porque Camila le insistió que era privado. Allí Ash la vio nerviosa iba y venia delante de él, y eso le empezó a preocupar - ¿Qué pasa Cami?

Al oír su voz la niña se sentó frente a Ash – Padrino quiero que seas sincero conmigo… - Ash se extraño por el pedido pero afirmó con su cabeza – Noto algo turbio en el ambiente

—¿A qué te refieres? – Ash se sintió algo incomodo

— ¿Estás enamorado de la mamá de Leo, no? – La pregunta tomó a Ash por sorpresa, su rostro se puso pálido por unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió –

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? – Camila se cruzó de brazos molesta, con el ceño fruncido

— No lo saque de ningún lado padrino – le insistió – ¡Se nota! Dime la verdad…

— Bueno… si… estoy enamorado de la mamá de Leo. ¿Contenta?

— No… - Ash retrocedió su cuerpo hacia atrás – Aún no

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Conociste al papá de Leo? – Ash volvió a ponerse pálido – Porque yo creo, que Leo, es muy parecido a ti, Ash…

— ¿Qué? – Pone su mano en la nuca – Pues…

— ¿Me dirás que es casualidad?

— Si… - Camila se levantó de su asiento sumamente irritada –

— Nunca pensé que fueras tan mentiroso – Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió saliendo de aquel lugar y la cerró de golpe…

— ¿Qué le pasa? – algo confundido

Camila salió molesta y suspiró – Al menos sí sé que la quiere – salió corriendo del lugar.

Fue a buscar a Leo, no tardó en encontrarlo, porque seguía en el mismo lugar donde se despidieron – Leo – le dijo entregándole un helado – Mira lo que compre

Leo la miró, le sonrió y tomó el helado – Muchas gracias – Camila se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué averiguaste?

— Es verdad, mi padrino esta enamorado de tu mamá…

— Bueno, al menos en eso es sincero… - suspiró

— ¡Leonel! – Le gritó Camila – deja de suspirar…

— No puedo evitarlo… me siento tan solo… no puedo confiar en nada…

— No estás solo Leo, tienes a tus Pokémons… - bajo la mirada – y yo siempre estoy contigo

— Si lo sé – Camila abrió enormes sus ojos y se sonrojó – Tú y Amy son las únicas amigas que tengo – Camila se paró molesta - ¿Qué te pasa?

— Ya tenías que nombrarla… - Se enojó –

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sabías que me enfrento a ella en la siguiente ronda

— ¿Ah si? ¡Qué bien! No sabía que paso las rondas – Emocionado, pero Camila se enfureció aún más

— ¡La venceré frente a tus ojos! – dio media vuelta y se fue ofendida

— ¿Qué le pasa? - Leo se paró – Es verdad… debo ir por mis Pokémons… — corrió al centro Pokémon. – Espero poder ver a Amy – sonrió, pero cuando entró al centro Pokémon se chocó con una niña de cabello azul, la cual se le colgó del cuello y luego lo abrazó - ¿Eh?

— ¡Leo! – Emocionada – ¡Qué alegría verte!

— Amy – se la separo de él - ¿Cómo es que recién te veo?

— Es que solo salía de la cabaña para las batallas… Estoy muy concentrada – Alzó el puño – Pulverizaré a mi siguiente oponente

— ¿Sabías que es Camila Oak, no?

— Por eso – una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro – dije que la pulverizare

— No te confíes, Camila es fuerte

— No voy a perder contra una coordinadora de ataques Pokémons, Leo – rió – Bueno – agitó sus manos – No hablemos de la tontis aquella – Leo frunció el ceño – Hablemos de ti

Leo, tomó las pokébolas que Joy le entregó y se alejaron a un sillón a hablar. Amy, era una amiga que Leo había hecho en el viaje, viajo junto a Camila y él, desde Carmín, hasta Isla Canela, las niñas no se llevaban nada bien. Y Leo, solo se reía mientras ellas se chocaban con cada palabra.

Leo le comentó como había ganado sus rondas, el campo rocoso le costo mucho, pero gracias a los consejos de su mamá, que lo asesoraba, pudo salir adelante.

—Así que – comentó emocionada, con sus puños frente a ella – tu mamá te asesora, que lindo

Leonel sonrió y afirmo – Si, ella es la mejor…

Amy miró la hora – ¡Debo volver! Mis papás me esperan – sonrió – Es bueno, verte Leo, espera a ver como mañana destruyo a la coordinadora – Se despidió y se alejó

Leo suspiró – Siempre tiene que menos preciar a Camila…

— Y tú no haces nada, para frenar el comentario atroz de tu amiga – le dijo Misty acercándosele

— ¡Mamá!

— Hola Leo – se sentó frente a él - ¿pasa algo?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— No sé… siento que… algo te pasa conmigo…

Leo la miró y le dijo - ¿Qué pasa entre Ash y tú? – La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Misty y se puso pálida — ¿Fueron novios? ¿Por qué se pelearon? - Apoyó sus manos en la cara – No quiero que me mientas por favor…

— Leo, yo… - Cerró sus ojos – no puedo contarte con exactitud lo que paso con Ash, es una historia algo complicado, pasamos de ser los mejores amigos a ser extraños…

— Pero – Vió en la mejilla de su madre el correr de una lágrima – No llores mamá – se le sentó al lado – Quiero oír todo lo que sea de tu boca mamá… Pero no quiero…

— Leo, es todo muy difícil…

— ¿Te crees que para mí no lo es? – Se paró - Mamá… estoy harto de ver sus miradas de odio, de amor, sus comentarios entre si… Darme cuenta que me parezco tanto a él… Él es el muerto ¿Verdad?…

—Leo… - Misty lo miró

— Dímelo, ya no me mientas…

— Bueno… - Suspiró – Ya lo ves… no está muerto… es Ash… él es tu padre

Leo se levantó y le dijo – Gracias, no quiero que me asesores más – y se fue del centro Pokémon

—Leo – Estiró su mano, pero no pudo frenarlo

Leo se dirigió a la cabaña de los Oak… Gary atendió la puerta, y al verlo llorar lo dejo pasar. Adentro, Camila se le acercó, y él la abrazó

— ¿Qué paso?

— Mi mamá… me lo acaba de confirmar… - La abrazó fuerte – me dijo que Ash es mi papá…

La mamá de Camila se acercó al niño con un vaso de agua y le pidieron que se calme. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era continuar – Misty hizo lo mejor que pudo para cuidarte pequeño, eso no lo dudes… Las diferencias que tuvo con tu padre no afectaron su amor por ti… Ten en mente eso…

Camila le sonrió – Quédate aquí esta noche si quieres, mañana tendremos las batallas totales

Leo – Gracias…

Misty por su parte, fue a decirle a Ash que su hijo sabía la verdad, cuando Ash abrió la puerta, Misty se le apoyó llorando en su hombro — ¿Qué pasa?

— Leonel ya sabe la verdad… - Aspiró – ¿Me das un abrazo, por favor?

— Cálmate – Él la abrazó – Sabías que esto pasaría algún día…

Al otro día, Leo fue junto con Camila al estadio Añil, donde ella se enfrentaba a Amy. Camila por el lado Rojo, y Amy por el lado Verde.

- Bien, Coordinadora barata – Le gritó Amy a Camila con ego en sus palabras — ¿Preparada para perder?

- Ya veremos – Con una pokébola en su mano - quien muerde el polvo…

Leo se había sentado en el banco de asesores tras Camila, para evitar la tribuna, y por ende a sus padres – ¡Ya dejen de pelear! – les gritó

- No peleamos, Leo – Respondió Amy – Y deberías estar de mi lado no del de ella

- ¡Sorry! – sonrió Camila – Pero él está conmigo – Lanzando la pokébola – Y mejor empieza a pelear que para eso vinimos…


	11. X: Decisión

**Capitulo 10: La decisión de Leonel**

La batalla entre Camila y Amy se llevaba a cabo, era completamente una gran montaña rusa, las dos se daban batalla entre sí, ninguna quería caer ante la otra.

Leonel, estaba sentado tras Camila con sus manos juntas mirando la batalla, aunque su mente no estaba allí, su mente estaba aún en el momento que Misty le afirmó que Ash era su padre. Se sentía raro, tal vez esperaba que su mamá le dijera que no. Así tenía motivos para estar mal ahora, pero no, ella le dijo que si… ¿Cómo afectaba eso su mente? ¿Afectaría a la batalla que empezaba luego de la de Camila?

Pero no era la única persona que sufría, en la cabaña tres de la villa Pokémon, Ash y Misty estaban reunidos, la última no paraba de llorar, ante los intentos de Ash por lograrlo. Misty lanzó una sonrisa, que descolocó a Ash — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Me parece un mal chiste! – Ash la miró confundido – Ash – Lo miró – Siento que mi hijo me odia, y recurro a ti para calmarme – Apoyó su mano en el rostro

— Bueno – respondió algo molesto – No es nada malo, que me pidas ayuda, en si, esto es algo que ambos debemos resolver. Así que… - Misty lo volvió a mirar — ¿Qué te parece si hablamos los dos con Leo?

— ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendida — ¿Los dos?

— Si, creo que será lo mejor, claro que supongo que será difícil, dejémoslo que piense bien las cosas, y que él quiera hablar con nosotros

— Pero…

— Misty – la interrumpió – podemos obligarlo a que nos escuche, en si somos los padres, pero como esto es un error nuestro y no del niño, creo que es mejor eso. Decirle que estamos dispuestos a hablarle de lo que paso, cuando él quiera.

Misty estaba sorprendida, Ash le hablaba como una persona responsable – Me siento como una basura – Balbuceó, Ash la escuchó y le dió una cachetada, de la que ella no se quejó.

— ¿Que te pasa Misty? – Su tono de voz estaba muy irritado - ¿Dónde esta esa guerrera de la vida, eh? – Ella lo miró sin decirle nada, y apenas puso su mano en la mejilla - ¿La que peleaba por todo, dónde está?

— Se destruyó… - Volvió a balbucear – junto a mis sueños y esperanzas… el día que nos separamos Ash… Yo nunca fui fuerte, solo se fingirlo muy bien. Tragándome las lágrimas, mostrando el lado agresivo de mi ser… - Lo miró – El día que nos separamos todo eso dejo de existir – bajó su mirada y la cubrió con sus manos – Sentí mi vida desmoronarse tras la puerta de tu casa.

Ash levantó su mirada para no verla llorar, miró el reloj la hora de la batalla de Leo estaba por comenzar – Mejor, sécate esa cara, y vamos a ver la batalla de Leo, supongo que la batalla de Camila ya estará por acabar

Misty secó su rostro con el revés de su mano, dió un último sollozo y se levantó – ¡Está bien! ¡Vamos!

Ash la miró, su mente corría a mil por hora y susurró – Todo saldrá bien

Misty lo miró — ¿Pasa algo?

Ash negó con la cabeza – No, vamos

En el estadio Añil, aún se sentía la adrenalina de la batalla de Camila y Amy que aún no terminaba, Camila tenía a un Espeon en juego, y Amy tenía un Cloyster.

— ¡Camila usa la cabeza por favor! – Le gritó Leo – Cloyster tiene una desventaja muy clara, por favor

— Lo sé, pero no la recuerdo – Apretó sus puños, veía a Espeon evitar los ataques de agua de Cloyster

— ¿Qué pasa niña? – Preguntó Amy que estaba cruzada de brazos

— ¡Camila no la escuches! – Le pidió Leo, al ver el rostro de ira de su amiga – Concéntrate, te enfrentaste a un Cloyster en el festival, ¿Recuerdas?

— Es verdad – Sacudió su cabeza – Espeon confusión – el Pokémon de Amy es confundido y no podía esconderse en su caparazón

— ¿Qué?

— Mira como te gana una coordinadora - Sonrió – ¡Bola de sombra! Y ¡Rayo psíquico! – La bola oscura, fue cubierta por el rayo multicolor

— ¡Camila! – Exclamó Leo – Esos ataques se desintegran mutuamente…

Camila lo miró y sonrió – Sí pero al minuto de la colisión y antes del minuto ya – Giró y el ataque había golpeado al Cloyster – golpearon a la victima – Dejándolo inconsciente

El juez levantó el banderín dándole la victoria a Camila, la cual se acercó a Leo y chocaron palmas – Ahora te toca ganar a ti

—Cuenta con eso – Respondió el joven

Ash y Misty llegaron al estadio al finalizar la batalla de Camila, visualizaron a Gary y a Antonella y se sentaron a su lado

— ¿Camila ganó? – Preguntó Ash a Gary

— Obvio que gano – Respondió éste – es mi hija, que esperabas…

— Siempre con tanta modestia – de reojo

— Pues si

— Bueno basta los dos – los cayó Antonella, que daba el mismo miedo que Misty enojada – Miren que la batalla de Leo ya esta por comenzar.

— Esta bien – los dos hicieron silencio después de mirarse feo y miraron al campo de batallas

— ¿Tú cómo estás? – le susurró Antonella a Misty

— Creo que mejor…

— Leo te entenderá… - le sonrió – saco tu astucia, por eso pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, pero eso no es malo.

— Ya sé que no… y sé que tenía que decirle lo de Ash… pero… ¿Por qué así?… Espero que no le afecte en la batalla…

La voz del estadio anuncia la próxima batalla, Sería Leonel de Ciudad Celeste contra Alex de ciudad Carmín.

Leo estaba en los vestuarios tomando agua, Camila le sonreía – Ya gane, te espero en la siguiente ronda de acuerdo

— Si y perderás – choco su puño con él de ella –

— ¡Primero pasa la ronda! ¿Quieres que me siente contigo?

— Bueno – Le sonrió – si quieres…

Salieron los dos al campo de batalla, Camila tenía en su hombro al Pikachu de Leonel. Y Leonel estaba muy nervioso

— Confiamos en ti – le susurró Camila y Pikachu levantó una mano

— Gracias

La segunda batalla comenzó en el estadio añil, Leo empezó con su Alakazam, contra el Ónix de Alex. Alakazam inició con danza de lluvia, que debilitaba al Pokémon rocoso lentamente. Por lo que el retador cambio de Pokémon, envió a un Starmie a pelear, asi que Leo espero ansioso ver que se traía en mano. Cuando el Pokémon estrella estaba por golpear al Pokémon psíquico, Alakazam uso un puño trueno causando mucho daño, sin contar que el agua que caía sobre ambos había hecho que el ataque recorra más rápido al Pokémon de agua que cayó debilitado

-¡Eso! – festejaba Camila desde el banco, al momento que la lluvia cesó.

Alex volvió a enviar a su Onix, y Leo regresó a su Alakazam para intercambiarlo por un Vileplume, Pokémon que salió y cubrió de pétalos al Onix gigante, casi sin dejarlo reaccionar. Un rápido rayo solar, gracias al sol que brillaba en el cielo azul. Le dió la segunda victoria a Leo.

La tribuna estallaba en aplausos, Leo estaba muy concentrado, sabía que sus padres estaban en la tribuna, y les quería demostrar, que aun pese a lo que paso, él es fuerte, y que no necesitaba de ellos para nada.

El retador envió a un Charmeleon como tercer Pokémon, Leo llamó a su Vileplume, y mandó a su compañero de inicio. El gran Blastoise apareció en escena para llevarse en un segundo a su rival.

Leo tenía tres victorias arriba, por la cual se hizo el entretiempo. El se sentó junto a Camila y suspiro algo acalorado – Vas bien… mantén el ritmo concentrado y ganaras…

— Claro Camila, te prometí que estaría contra ti en la siguiente ronda, y eso hare.

— Gracias – le sonrió - Voy a buscarte más agua – Se levantó y se dirigió al vestuario.

En el vestuario, se encontró con Ash y Misty que buscaban a Leo, ella los miro algo molesta…

— ¿Leo? – pregunto Misty

— Decidió quedarse en el campo de batalla… ¿Me dejan pasar?

— Cami, espera – le dijo Ash y ella lo miró – sé que sabes todo, porque Leo te dice todo

— Asi es…

— Puede hacernos un favor

— ¿Cuál? – le pregunto a Misty, que la vio angustiada

— Dime a Leo, que los dos estamos dispuestos a hablar con él cuando él así lo desee

Camila miró a los dos y les asentó con la cabeza – Se lo diré, pero no ahora, yo quiero que él gane – Se abrió paso entre los dos para pasar – porque si el pierde por su culpa, no se lo perdonare… - Se alejó corriendo de allí

Ash suspiró – Yo tampoco me perdonaría eso

Misty tomó la mano de Ash y la apretó con fuerza, él miró su mano y la miró a ella, que tenía sus ojos cerrados – Volvamos al estadio – Soltó la mano de Ash y se alejo de él.

-¡Espérame Misty!

Camila salió al estadio y se sentó al lado de Leo – Ten – entregándole una botella de agua – suspiró

Leo la miró - ¿Qué te paso?

Camila suspiro de nuevo y le sonrió – ¡Después te cuento ahora a ganar!

Leo se paró y puso su puño frente a él – ¡Pues claro! – Se acercó al lugar del entrenador en el campo de batallas, Camila se miró con Pikachu y ambos sonrieron.

Las siguientes rondas, fueron iguales a las anteriores, y Leo termino con todos sus Pokémon invictos, aunque uso a los seis, su rival no pudo llevarse a ninguno.

Ash estaba muy emocionado viendo la batalla y zamarreaba a Misty – Viste eso Misty… viste lo que logro

Misty no saca la vista de su hijo – Lo vi Ash… es un gran entrenador Pokémon…

Leo se acercó un poco fanfarrón a Camila – Fue muy fácil

Camila rio – Claro, muy fácil… pero la batalla que viene no lo será

Leo tomó a Pikachu – Espero que no… porque - Acarició a su Pokémon – quiero un verdadero desafío

Camila volvió a sonreír – Qué ego señor… y supuestamente soy yo, la chica egocéntrica.

—Ya me contagiaste – Ambos salen del estadio – La siguiente batalla era la de Ash, asi que se lo cruzan en los pasillos del estadio

—Felicidades a ambos – le dijo Ash a los niños

—Gracias padrino – responde Camila

—Gracias Pa… - Leonel hizo un silencio, Ash lo miró con la cabeza inclinada

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, gracias Ash – Salió corriendo de allí, seguido por Camila.

Éste se detiene ante el grito de la niña - ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo algo que decirte

—¿Qué? – la miró

—Tus padres, me dijeron que te diga que ellos están dispuestos a hablar cuando tú asi lo quieras

—¿Ah si? – Molesto – Pues diles

Ella lo miró molesta – Leo, no soy una estúpida lechuza mensajera – Se dio media vuelta y se fue

—¡Camila! – Salió tras ella, cuando la alcanzó, la detuvo del brazo – Espera

—¿Qué quieres?

—No me dejes tú también

—Nadie te deja Leo, a ver si entiendes… Ellos dos están tratando de hablar contigo y tú solo los esquivas

—Es que yo…

—Eres un cobarde – ella se soltó del brazo que le tomaba – Eso es lo que eres

—No soy un cobarde, pero entiéndeme un poco… no quiero reaccionar ante ellos mal. Uno pedía que mi mama no este embarazada, y ella en vez de decírselo, le hizo creer a él y a todo el mundo que no existía… Eso es lo que me tiene tan mal – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió los brazos de Camila sobre él

—Sé lo que pasas Leo, aunque – Suspiró – aunque yo tengo a mis padres, recién ahora compartimos un tiempo los tres… Antes era como que yo no existiera…

—Quiero irme – Le susurró

—¿Qué dices? – Se separó molesta de él

—Soy un entrenador Pokémon, ¿no? – Camila le asentó con la cabeza – Bueno, quiero irme y no regresar nunca más

—Leo estás loco – Le tomó las mano – Habla con ellos primero, no hagas esa locura

—Hagamos asi – Le propuso – Si yo gano, me voy… Pero, si tú ganas hablo con ellos

—Leo…

—¿Aceptas?

—Está bien - Le extendió la mano – Acepto.

—Si quieres que hable con mis padres, Gáname si puedes.

—Eso hare…


	12. XI: Leonel vs Camila

**Capitulo 11: Leonel contra Camila, la batalla de Semifinales.**

Los chicos estaban algo tensos, viendo la batalla de semifinales de Ash, el que vencía esa batalla, pelearía con el vencedor de su batalla.

Leo estaba serio mirando el campo de batalla, pero Camila estaba preocupada, aunque cada vez que sus padres le preguntaban algo, decía que eran nervios por la batalla, estos no le creían.

Misty estaba al lado de su hijo, pero él no la miraba… Eso mucho no le gusto. Tomó a su hijo del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del estadio

— Oye ¿qué haces?

— Vamos a hablar jovencito… - Cuando llegaron a los pasillos del estadio Misty dijo - ¿Ese es el trato que merezco?

— No sé – bajo su mirada

— ¡Leo, por favor! No quiero que justifiques mi actuación, te negué un padre, lo sé, créeme que por momentos me arrepiento

— ¿Solo por momentos? – La miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Solo por momentos te arrepientes de haberme negado un padre?

— Leo… sabes lo que pase cuando te tuve, te lo conté – Él afirmo con su cabeza – tus padrinos fueron a buscarlo… pero él les dijo que no conocía a ninguna Misty – Leo la miró con cara de sorpresa – No sé si fue verdad, o invento de mis hermanas, pero me dio tanto coraje enterarme de eso, que dije, entonces se murió… es por eso…

— No quieras hacerme odiar a mi padre por eso.

—¡No quiero eso, por favor entiende!

— Mamá… - La voz del estadio declaraba a Ash como el ganador – la batalla de "Ash" término. Debo ir a prepararme para mi batalla contra Camila

— Leo…

— Mamá – Le hizo un gesto para que bajara su cara, a la altura de él – Gracias por todo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo

Misty puso su mano en la mejilla derecha – ¿Gracias por todo?

En los vestuarios, Camila estaba peinándose cuando Leo entra - ¿Qué paso?

Leo le sonrió – Solo me despedía de mi mamá

Camila puso sus manos en la cintura – ¿Sigues con esa estúpida idea?

Leo molesto – No es estúpida, si gano… – Ash entro al lugar y Leonel hizo silencio

Ash riendo - ¿Peleando antes de la competencia?

Leonel lo miró – Eso es típico

Ash puso su puño frente a él – A ver a quién de los dos le saco el titulo – le sonrió

Camila escucho su nombre por la voz del estadio – ¡Uy! Tengo que salir – hizo una reverencia a Ash y miró a Leonel, paso a su lado se detuvo por unos segundos y le susurró – Si tú ganas… me llevas contigo – Leonel se sorprendió y Camila salió del vestuario

Ash miró a Leo – Bueno, suerte Leo…

Leo sonrió con una sonrisa medio irónica – Gracias papá…

Ash quedó congelado con ese término – Leo… - titubeó

Leo lo miró y se acercó a la puerta al oír su nombre – No digas nada… Adiós – salió tras la puerta.

Allí estaban Camila y Leonel frente a frente. La imagen en la pantalla del estadio estaba dividida en dos, del lado Rojo aparece la imagen de Camila alrededor de seis círculos y del lado Verde aparece Leo.

—_Bienvenidos_ – la voz del estadio sonó – _a la última batalla de semifinales, el ganador de este encuentro pasara a pelear con el finalista Ash Ketchum. Tenemos a dos grandes jovencitos en el campo, niños en su primera liga, que han logrado llegar a esta instancia de la liga. Del lado rojo tenemos a una jovencita que cumple con lo que se espera de ella, siendo de la dinastía Oak… Camila Oak_

Ella levantó los brazos, tirando a la tribuna besos – Sé que me quieren, ganare – Leo la miraba con una ceja alta, ella lo miró y sonrió

—_Y por el lado verde tenemos al favorito de este año, la revelación de ciudad Celeste, Leonel Waterflower_ – Él dio un paso adelante y sólo levantó la mano.

Ambos entrenadores se acercaronn al juez – Bueno, conocen las reglas, decidan quien empieza

Camila extendió su mano a Leo – Qué empiece él.

Leo tomo la mano de Camila – Está bien…

—_¡Bien! ¡Los entrenadores regresan a sus lugares! ¡Veremos cuales serán los Pokémons de esta primera ronda!_

Camila con las manos en su cintura — ¿Listo para perder Leo?

Leo la miró cuando su Pikachu saltó de su hombro – Tú solo estate lista para dar una buena batalla

El Juez se colocó en la mitad del campo, con los banderines, rojo en su mano derecha y verde en su mano izquierda y cruzó sus brazos frente a él – Esta batalla es 6 contra 6, sin limite de tiempo. – Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba – Comiencen

— ¡Pikachu tú vas primero! – Leo le dio la orden a su Pokémon que estaba parado junto a él, y se dirigió al centro del campo

— _Leo ha elegido a Pikachu, veamos que Pokémon elige Camila, para el Pokémon eléctrico_

— Pikachu… Entonces – Tomando una pokébola y la lanza – ¡Wigglytuff a ti te elijo!

Ambos Pokémon se juntan en el centro del campo de batalla, en posición de guardia, esperando las órdenes de sus entrenadores

— ¡Pikachu Ataque Rápido! – Al escuchar la orden de Leo, Pikachu empieza a correr a gran velocidad

— ¡Wigglytuff! Reflejo! – Una barrera se crea ante el Pokémon globo al momento que Pikachu llegaba a él, reduciendo el impacto del ataque rápido a casi brisa. – ¡Ahora Doble bofetón!

— ¡Esquívalo y Cola de Acero! – Pikachu salta usando su cola, logrando que el doble bofetón fallara, su cola empieza a brillar y gracias a la altura del salto, dio giros de si mismo para intensificar el movimiento, pero no fue lo suficiente para atravesar el reflejo

— Creo que mejor terminamos rápido – Comentó Camila para si – ¡Wigglytuff usa canto! – el Pokémon emitió una relajante melodía.

—_¡Vaya! Qué poder en ese canto_ – La voz del estadio bostezó – ¡_Ha dejado a muchos espectadores dormidos!_

El Pikachu de Leo se mecía en sus patas traseras, cuando cae dormido frente a Wigglytuff – ¡Ahora Doble bofetón! – el Pokémon globo tomó a Pikachu y empezó a darle golpes con mucho entusiasmo mientras el Pokémon amarillo seguía dormido.

—Rayos – Pensaba Leo mirando la batalla – Si sigo así voy a perder… no quiero quedarme…

-_O los golpes de Wigglytuff son débiles, o a ese Pikachu nada lo despierta… ¡Oh esperen! El entrenador ha entrado al campo de batalla._

Camila lo vio, y le pidió a Wigglytuff detenerse, Leo tomó a su Pikachu en sus brazos y salió del campo – Bien amigo, descansa, si te recuperes saldrás al campo de nuevo – Llegó a su lugar y apoyó a Pikachu en su hombro aún dormido – Sal Gengar – Pidió al lanzar la pokébola, un oscuro Pokémon Gas apareció

—_Un Gengar ha salido por el lado de Leo! ¡Oigan su risa escalofriante! Logró despertar a todos los espectadores dormidos _

Leo sonrió al ver a su Pikachu que despertaba – Lo logré – Miró a Camila que esperaba por la batalla

— Así que un Pokémon fantasma – corrió su cabello del rostro – ¡Veamos que haces con él! ¡Wigglytuff canto!

— Gengar doble equipo – Ordenó Leo, apareciendo muchas ilusiones alrededor de Wigglytuff que lo asustan, logrando asi que dejara de cantar y empezara a desesperarse.

— No te desesperes, no lo sigas con los ojos – Le pidió Camila a su Pokémon – Escucha sus movimientos – Wigglytuff cerró sus ojos, moviendo las orejas para poder seguir los movimientos de Gengar, cuando lo sintió, Camila se dio cuenta y ordenó - ¡Bola de Sombra! – Wigglytuff forma en sus manos una esfera negra de energía y la lanzó hacia el Gengar de su derecha, pero para su sorpresa era falso - ¿Cómo? – Exclamó sorprendida Camila – ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – Exclamó Leo – ¡Usa Golpe centrado! – Cuatro Gengar que aun rodeaban a Wigglytuff centraban energía en su mano derecha, cuando se acercaron a Wigglytuff, los que ella ordenó esquivar, se disiparon y él que estaba en su espalda lo golpeó, logrando que Wigglytuff caiga debilitado

— ¡Wigglytuff no puede continuar! – El juez levantó el banderín verde – la primer victoria es para Leonel

—_¿Qué? ¡Vaya! Y ahora Leo va a la cabeza con una victoria_ – el dibujo de Wigglytuff en el panel rojo de Camila aparece con una cruz.

— No importa… ¡Regresa! – Declaró Camila, cuando un rayo rojo salió de su esfera roja y blanca, regresándolo a su pokébola – Aún tengo cinco… - Pensando – "Iba en serio, realmente quiere irse" – ¡Tu suerte se acabó Leonel! – Le gritó lanzando una nueva pokebola – Pidgeot sal ahora – Una gran ave Pokémon aparece en el campo de batalla – ¿Veamos qué haces ahora?

— Pidgeot – Regresó a Gengar – ¡Vamos a ganar nuestra segunda ronda! ¡Ve Alakazam! – Lanzó una pokébola, pero para su sorpresa no salió Alakazam, si no una gran flor – Leo puso su mano apenado en la cara – Me confundí, mande a Vileplume

—_Rara elección de Leonel, veamos que estrategia planea contra el Pokémon Pájaro!_ – Las imágenes de Pidgeot y Vileplume aparecen en la pantalla del estadio, Pidgeot en el segundo circulo de Camila y Vileplume en el tercero.

Camila confundida — ¿Por qué habrá mandado un Pokémon planta contra uno volador? – Lo miro, Leo parecía algo confundido también – ¿Qué está pasando? – se dijo a si misma preocupada – ¡Oye niño! – Le gritó – ¡Pensé que era una batalla verdadera, no una broma!

Leo se sintió ofendido por el comentario – ¡Mejor cierra la boca! ¡Espera a ver lo que mi Pokémon aprendió este tiempo! – El juez dio la orden - ¡Bola Lodo! – De la boca de Vileplume salieron un par de bolas de lodo hacia Pidgeot él cual las esquiva con mucha facilidad.

—¡Bueno… - Suspiro – Acabemos rápido con él, amigo! – Estiró su mano hacia arriba – ¡Vuela y usa As aéreo! – Pidgeot vuela alto – Ahora – al recibir la orden de su entrenadora, el Pokémon se lanzó en picada contra Vileplume, la velocidad generada por la picada y de su ya famosa velocidad, logró un perfecto as aéreo que golpeó a Vileplume y lo mandó contra la pared tras Leo

— ¡Vileplume! – Exclamó su entrenador al ver el Pokémon débil caer al suelo

— Vileplume no puede seguir – el juez levantó el banderín rojo – la ronda es para Pidgeot

Leo suspiró y regresó a su Pokémon como esperaba, vencido…

—_La velocidad de Pidgeot es fabulosa, y logró dejar la batalla 1 a 1 _– El dibujo de Vileplume, apareció con una Cruz – ¿Qué Pokémon elegirá ahora Leo?

Leonel apretó sus ojos cerrados, al tomar la nueva pokébola – Espero que seas tú – La lanzó – ¡Alakazam! – Para su alegría, el Pokémon psíquico apareció en escena – ¡Qué bien! ¡Ahora se te acabo la suerte Camila! ¡Danza de lluvia! – Los ojos de su Pokémon brillaron al momento que nubes cubrieron el soleado día, proporcionando sobre ellos una llovizna – Espero no arruinarte el peinado

—Muy chistoso – Respondió molesta – Pidgeot ten cuidado, esta lluvia… por algo la mando. Ataque Rápido

—Puño trueno – Ordenó, el Pokémon comenzó a acumular energía eléctrica en su mano a medida que el Pokémon se acercaba a él, cuando va a golpearlo…

—¡Muy bien! ¡Caíste! ¡Movimiento espejo! – El ataque de Alakazam golpeó a Pidgeot al mismo momento que se vuelve contra él. Pero debido a la lluvia, el ataque causo mas daño en Pidgeot dejándolo paralizado - ¡¿Pidgeot estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada su entrenadora, el Pokémon realizó mucho trabajo para reincorporarse, pero lo logró, asentando con la cabeza a su entrenadora, que suspiro aliviada

—¡Bien Alakazam, listos para ganar! ¡Usa tele transportación y puño trueno! –el Pokémon de Leo desapareció del campo

—¡Protección! – Pidió Camila ante tal ataque, el Pokémon volador trato de crear un escudo para que no le afectara el ataque de Alakazam, pero fallo en el intento por la parálisis, Alakazam apareció a su costado e impactó su puño trueno en el Pokémon que cayó debilitado en el campo de batalla – ¡Pidgeot!

—Pidgeot ya no puede continuar – el juez levantó el banderín verde de Leo – ¡la victoria es de Alakazam!

—¡Qué bien! – festejo Leo dando un salto

La imagen de Pidgeot apareció con una cruz.

—_Camila ha perdido su segundo Pokémon, y Leonel ya ha usado a cuatro, pero solo perdió uno… ¿Qué hará Camila para revertir la situación?_

—Es hora de que mi estrella de concursos salga a escena – Lanzó la pokébola de la cual un elegante Pokémon diurno apareció – Espeon, es hora de ganar, ese Alakazam, está cansado

—Por eso mismo – Tomó una pokébola – Regresa amigo – El Pokémon recibió el rayo rojo y desapareció en su pokébola, tomó otra pokébola – ¡Sal Arcanine!

_**Espeon contra Arcanine, Arcanine contra Espeon…**_

_**¿Quién de los dos ganara la batalla? Teniendo en cuenta la apuesta en juego…**_

_**No te pierdas el próximo capitulo**_


	13. XII: Batalla interminable

**Capitulo 12: La batalla interminable**

La batalla entre Leonel y Camila había empezado, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en su apuesta, Camila no quería que Leonel se fuera, sin hablar correctamente con sus padres; pero él… solo quería ganar e irse… aunque no sabía cuándo hacerlo, antes o después de pelear contra Ash…

Pero la batalla seguía…

Camila había llamado a la estrella que le valió sus tres últimos listones y su posición en el gran festival, Espeon… Mientras que Leonel, mandó al Pokémon Legendario de Fuego, Arcanine… y así la siguiente ronda comenzó, con la levantada de banderines por parte del juez.

— _La ronda inicia_ – la voz del estadio volvió a sonar –

— ¡Vamos Arcanine! ¡Velocidad Extrema y Triturar! – Dijo rápidamente, luego de oír la orden del juez

Camila miraba a Arcanine – ¡Espeon, sabes que hacer! – Espeon cerró sus ojos sin moverse del lugar, la gema roja de su frente brillaba, Arcanine estaba a pocos metros del Pokémon psíquico cuando la entrenadora pidió – ¡Excava y rayo psíquico! – Espeon cavó rápidamente, dejando a Arcanine que se detuvo desorientado, pero salió tan rápido por debajo del Pokémon que lo golpeó muy fuerte; Arcanine cayó, pero pudo levantarse rápidamente, para ser recibido por el rayo psíquico.

Arcanine trató de levantarse, pero no lo logró

— ¡Arcanine! Eso fue rápido… - Leonel estaba sorprendido de que su Pokémon fuera vencido tan rápidamente.

— _¡Vieron eso! Ese Espeon es sin duda un gran Pokémon_

— Arcanine no puede continuar – El juez levantó el banderín rojo – La ronda es para Espeon

— ¡Qué bien! – Festejó Camila

— _Esta batalla es muy impresionante, si pestañeas te has perdido de algo sin duda! Ahora – _la figura de Arcanine fue tachada _– Ambos van en empate 2 a 2, cuando alguno de los dos pierda un nuevo Pokémon, nos iremos a 10 minutos de descanso._

Leonel tenía en su mano la pokébola de Arcanine – Hiciste lo que pudiste – Va a tomar otra pokébola, cuando notó que Pikachu estaba consciente en su hombro – Al fin Pikachu… - le sonrió – ¿Listo para la batalla? - El amarillo Pokémon asentó con su cabeza y saltó al campo de batalla, cuando el juez dio la orden – ¡Pikachu impactrueno! – Ordenó señalando a Espeon con su dedo índice

Camila estaba cruzada de brazos – Rayo psíquico – Ordenó, ambos ataques colisionaron en el medio del estadio provocando una gran cortina de humo

— _¡Qué rayos tan poderosos… casi no se puede ver que pasa…!_

— ¡Excava! – Se oyó la voz de Camila de su lado, Leo casi no veía y estaba algo molesto por eso

— Pikachu ten cuidado puede salir en cualquier lado – el Pokémon corría con miedo por el campo entre el humo, tratando de evitar el ataque de Espeon, la última llovizna de la lluvia que Alakazam había provocado turnos atrás, dispersó el humo un poco, y el cielo se despejo.

Leo estaba nervioso, se lo veía mirar el campo y a Pikachu, en cambio Camila estaba cruzada de brazos, sonriendo para si misma

Desde la tribuna, ambos padres de los niños veían la batalla con mucha atención

— Me hace recordar nuestra batalla en Johto – Comentó a Ash a Gary, éste lo miro – Yo nervioso, tú tranquilo… y termine ganando yo

— Qué hayas ganado, y que ellos sean tan iguales a nosotros, no significa nada Ash – le contestó mirando el campo de batalla – Sé que mi Camila dará batalla hasta la ultima ronda.

— Leonel – Comentó Misty – también lo hara… no esta en sus genes, rendirse ante nadie… cuando de Pokémons se trata… ¿no? – Le pregunto a Ash, quien la miro sorprendido

— Pues así es… - le respondió

— ¿_Dónde está Espeon?… Pikachu esta algo mareado de correr sin rumbo por el campo._

— Está bien – Bufó Camila – quería hacerlo entretenido – sonrió – ¡Espeon Ahora! – la orden de la niña, hizo que Espeon saliera de la tierra embistiendo con mucho poder a Pikachu – ¡Acabalo con Bola de Sombra! – una bola oscura empezó a concentrarse en la frente del Pokémon lila.

— ¡Ataque Rápido! – Pikachu se reincorpora rápidamente con la orden de su entrenador, para golpear a Espeon, y hacerle fallar el ataque. ¡Ahora tacleada de Voltios! – Pikachu tomó una distancia del aturdido Espeon, y se lanzó contra el corriendo rápidamente y concentrando energía eléctrica en su cuerpo

—¡_Wow! Que increíble ataque, Pikachu casi no se ve, solo se ve un haz de luz amarillo en el campo._

—¡Espeon rápido confusión! – Los ojos de Espeon miraron a Pikachu al momento que emitieron un brillo, Pikachu se detiene, no por voluntad propia, si no por el ataque de su oponente lo detuvo. Espeon uso su poder sobre Pikachu para elevarlo en el aire

— Pikachu

— Combinación – Levantó un brazo – Bola de sombra – levantó el otro – Rayo psíquico – estiró sus brazos hacia adelante – ¡Ahora! – Una esfera negra se formó ante Espeon y una energía multicolor la cubrió al momento que la disparó contra Pikachu

— ¡Pikachu! – Leonel no podía soportar ver a su Pokémon pelear por liberarse de la confusión… Ataque que Espeon corta luego de que la combinación de Camila golpeara al Pokémon roedor, éste cae al suelo malherido - ¡No Pikachu! – Gritó Leonel al ver a su Pokémon que apenas puede mantenerse de pie, y cayó debilitado al campo de batalla. El estadio estaba en euforia

— ¡Pikachu ya no puede continuar! El ganador es Espeon – Indicó el juez, señalando la segunda victoria consecutiva de Espeon

— ¡_Qué batalla! Espeon se ha llevado a dos de los Pokémons de Leonel, y como fue su tercer Pokémon debilitado. ¡Haremos un descanso de 10 minutos!_

Leonel se acercó a Pikachu y lo tomó en sus brazos – Fue buena batalla amigo – le sonrió, vio a Camila que acariciaba a su Espeon y después lo regresó a su pokébola. Miró a Leo y le sonrió, ambos se fueron a los vestuarios

Allí Gary esperaba por su hija para felicitarla… ella lo abrazó – Te dije que evolucionarlo en Espeon, me seria muy útil

— Está bien – le respondió con una sonrisa – Era tu Eevee tenías que hacer con él, el trato que quisieras

— Así es… - Miró a Leo que estaba sentado sólo en el banco acariciando a Pikachu – y los…

—Ellos no quisieron entrar – Le respondió Antonella a su hija – están muy mal…

La puerta se abrió, Leo miro hacia allí, cuando vio a una mujer de cabello Violeta y a un hombre de cabello verde entrar allí

— ¡Tracey! ¡Sakura! – Leo se lanzó a los brazos de Sakura y la abrazó

— ¿Como esta mi querido ahijado? – Le pregunto cuando lo abrazó

— Bien…

— ¡Vamos a ganar Leo! – Le afirmó Tracey con su puño frente a él

— Oigan… quiero preguntarles algo

Tracey se miró con Sakura y preguntaron - ¿Qué?

Leo suspiró y les susurró – Es verdad que mi mamá, me conoció a mí cuando tenía un mes.

Sakura que estaba agachada a la altura de Leo se paró - Si Leo, eso es verdad…

Tracey parecía algo nervioso — ¿Cómo sabes?

Leo volvió a suspirar – Ahora lo que yo quiero saber… Ustedes fueron a decirle a mi papá que ella estaba mal, que no podía hacerse cargo de mí…

Tracey volvió a mirarse con Sakura y lo miro a él – Pues sí, esa era nuestra intención

Sakura continuó – Pero cuando llegamos a pueblo Paleta, Ash se iba, y no nos dio mucha atención… solo le llegamos a decir que necesitábamos de él…

Leo bajo su mirada –Sí él los hubiera escuchado sería todo distinto…

Sakura levantó el rostro de Leonel – Tu mamá sufrió una descompensación cuando naciste, pero aún así ella no bajo lo brazos nunca

Leonel apretó sus puños – Pero si ella le hubiera dicho a Ash…

Tracey se molesto con el niño – ¡Oye! Tu mamá aún así, débil como estaba, te cuidó, hoy esta bien, sabes que ella no debe tener grandes disgustos o podrías enfermarla como le pasó aquella vez. ¿Quieres verla de nuevo internada?

Leonel recordó eso y empezó a titubear… Camila lo notó y se le acercó

— ¿Qué pasa Leonel? ¿Quieres que deshagamos la apuesta? – Leonel levanto la mirada y la miro enojado

— ¿Qué apuesta? – Preguntó Gary

Camila lo miró sonriendo – ¡Es que si Camila Gana! Se ira con Leonel de viaje! Si Leonel gana, se ira solo aunque Camila lo seguirá igual.

Gary levantó una ceja – Piensas que yo te dejare

Camila se le acerco a Gary con ojitos brillosos – Si, tú me dejaras papi, porque siempre estabas apoyándome cuando yo quería viajar con él, y él no me dejaba. ¿Qué tiene de malo ahora?

Gary miró hacia otro lado – En ese entonces no sabía que era hijo de Ash…

Camila se rió – Solo por eso… - Gary la miró serio – Está bien papá… me porto bien - sonrió – ¡Leo! Terminemos la batalla

Leonel sacudió su cabeza y la miro – Si terminémosla.

Ambos volvieron a salir al campo de batalla

—_¡Bien! La segunda fase de esta batalla entra de nuevo en acción. Recordemos como vamos hasta ahora. Camila Oak, sólo perdió a Wigglytuff y a Pidgeot, mientras que Leonel Waterflower perdió a Vileplume, Arcanine y Pikachu ¿podrá reinvertir la situación? Ahora lo veremos_

Camila volvió a llamar a su Espeon, pero lucía algo agotado, Leonel tenía las palabras de sus padrinos con fuerza en su mente, pero la idea de irse era más fuerte, tomó una pokébola

— ¡Adelante Gengar! - lanzó la pokébola al aire, el juez volvió a dar la orden, al momento que Leo ordenó a su Pokémon un doble equipo, el campo de batalla comienza a llenarse de espejismos del Pokémon gas, dejando a Espeon muy confundido

—¡Espeon dispara bola de sombra a todos los espejismos! – Ordenó la entrenadora al momento que Espeon lanzó un numeroso grupo de bolas de sombra, las cuales todas fallaron - ¿Qué? – los espejismos aún seguían rondándolo

— Bola de sombra, Máximo poder – Gengar entre sus manos armó rápidamente una gran bola de sombra que soltó hacia Espeon, Espeon no sabía cuál esquivar, hasta que una le pega por detrás dejándolo debilitado

— Espeon ya no puede continuar, ¡Gengar es el ganador! – Todo el publico gritaba muy eufórico

— _Gengar se ha llevado a Espeon… y ha dejado el encuentro en empate – _la figura de Espeon fue tachada _- ¿Qué hara ahora Camila?_

— Espeon – Miró la pokébola – estuviste fantástico, es hora de descansar – Tomó otra pokébola – Es hora de pelear Dewgong – un Pokémon polar entra al campo de batalla

— Sabía que vendría Dewgong… - Leonel apretó sus puños – Esto será difícil… Gengar esta muy cansado – El juez volvió a dar la orden y Leo ordenó un ataque rápido – ¡Gengar! ¡Golpe Centrado! – Gengar avanzó rápidamente hacia Dewgong, pero un ataque sorpresa lo detuvo

— ¡Rayo Aurora! – Se escucho decirle a la entrenadora, y el ataque dio de lleno en Gengar, dejándolo muy débil – ¡Terminemos esto! ¡Frio extremo! – Dewgong comienza a concentrar mucha energía, congelando el suelo a su alrededor

— _Soy yo o el estadio… se ha convertido en un campo de hielo… _

Un viento helado comenzó a soplar, la cabellera de Camila se movía completamente en él, y Leo puso su brazo sobre su frente, casi no veía lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla

Dewgong liberó la energía, y cuando estaba cerca de Gengar, Leo le ordenó – ¡Lazo del destino! – Gengar lanzó de sus ojos, unos anillos que llegaron a Dewgong y cae debilitado. Camila festejo pero para su sorpresa Dewgong cayo junto a Gengar debilitado – ¡Perfecto! – festejo ahora Leo regresando a Gengar a su pokébola

— _¡Lazo de destino se ha llevado a Dewgong luego del frio extremo! Ahora_ – la figura de Gengar y Alakazam son tachadas _– Ambos entrenadores solo tienen dos Pokémons… ¿Qué elegirán ahora?_

— Ve Ninetales – Camila envió al Pokémon zorro, quien se presentó en el campo luciendo sus nueve brillosas colas.

— Alakazam ya puedes salir – Por segunda vez, el Pokémon psíquico sale por Leonel para luchar, el juez dio la orden y la batalla continuó, el Pokémon de Leonel da el primer movimiento – ¡Danza de lluvia! – En ese momento inicia una llovizna

— ¡Ninetales paranormal! – Una extraña energía comienza a rodear a Ninetales, produciendo un malestar en Alakazam

— ¡Alakazam, usa psíquico para detener a Ninetales! – Con mucha dificultad, Alakazam se concentró y aplicó el ataque psíquico en Ninetales, haciéndole detener el paranormal – ¡Ahora puño trueno! – El golpe de trueno golpeó de lleno a Ninetales, y gracias a la lluvia que caía sobre ellos dos, el ataque paralizo a Ninetales…

— ¡Ninetales, cola de acero! – Para la sorpresa de Alakazam, Ninetales pese a la parálisis, se movió y dio un golpe directo con sus colas, Alakazam quedo agotado – ¡Ahora onda de calor! – de la boca de Ninetales, salía una especie de corriente de aire de fuego, débil por la lluvia, pero cuando iba a golpear al Pokémon psíquico.

— ¡Alakazam! Teletransportate y psíquico – Alakazam esquiva el ataque justo a tiempo y con la tele transportación llego detrás del Pokémon de fuego atacándolo con el psíquico y lo mando a volar – sigue así, ¡Tele transpórtate y puño trueno! – Alakazam con las fuerzas que le quedaban, comienza a aplicar una serie de puños truenos a medida que se tele transportaba por todo el campo.

Ninetales, mareado por los Alakazam que se iban y venían cae debilitado en el campo de batalla

— Ninetales ya no puede continuar – Declaró el juez levantando el banderín verde

— _¡Que bien amigos! Definitivamente Leonel tomó la delantera de la batalla, y a Camila solo le queda un Pokémon!_

Alakazam se veía algo exhausto, solo se sostenía de su rodilla izquierda en el suelo y su brazo derecho sobre su pierna derecha - Alakazam ¿puedes continuar? – el Pokémon asienta, muy cansado pero se para, para continuar con la lucha

- Llegó a mi último Pokémon – sonrió Camila – ¡Qué bien! No estaré en ventaja de tipo, pero es lo único que me queda – Se dijo para si misma cuando tomó una nueva pokébola – ¡Bien Venusaur es hora de salir! – El Pokémon flor aparece en el campo de batalla, dando un gran gruñido – ¡Venusaur haz lo mejor que puedas por favor! – El juez da la señal de inicio y la primer en atacar es Camila y Venusaur – ¡Látigo cepa y drenadoras!

- ¡Alakazam, tele transportación! – Alakazam se tele transportó cerca de Venusaur, pero este no se percató de dos látigos que estaban listos para dispararse, estos lo tomaron y lo dejaron aprisionado, Venusaur le lanzó tres semillas a Alakazam y luego lo lanzó con los látigos. – ¡Alakazam! – Exclamó Leonel al ver como las drenadoras comenzaban a absorber la poca energía que le quedaba a su amigo psíquico – ¡Alakazam psíquico! – el ataque pedido en la desesperación pegó en Venusaur, pero no logró el daño que Leo esperaba.

Camila que lucía nuevamente tranquila, ordenó – Hojas mágicas – Hojas de una extraña coloración son dispersadas por el costado de la flor que Venusaur llevaba en su espalda

_-¡Hojas mágicas! ¡Excelente truco!_

El ataque infalible de Venusaur dejó a Alakazam debilitado, Venusaur vuelve a gruñir, ya que además, las drenadoras, le regresaron la energía perdida por el ataque psíquico

—Alakazam no puede continuar – el juez levantó el banderín rojo – la victoria es de Venusaur

— ¡Qué bien! – festejo Camila saltando

—_Ahora a Leonel – _el dibujo de Alakazam es tachado_ – Sólo queda un Pokémon… ¿Qué elegirá ahora?_

Leonel regresó a Alakazam, y notó que el ataque de su Pokémon, había lastimado a Venusaur – Gracias amigo, guardo la pokébola y sacó la última pokébola – Muy bien viejo amigo – le dijo a la pokébola – es hora de dar lo mejor de nosotros – ¡Es tu turno Blastoise!

Ambos Pokémons se miraban fijamente tanto como sus entrenadores…

_**Habían llegado a la última ronda ¿Quién ganara? Camila Venusaur o Leonel Blastoise…**_

_**Esta historia… continuara… **_


	14. XIII: Terquedad

**Capitulo 13: La terquedad de Leonel**

La batalla entre Camila y Leonel resultó ser una constante montaña rusa, iban muy parejos, y llegaron a su último duelo, con su Pokémon inicial.

Camila tenía frente a ella, la etapa final de su Bulbasaur y Leonel, tenía a su Pokémon Blastoise en el que confiaba plenamente, ambos entrenadores y ambos Pokémons se miraban fijamente. La lluvia provocada por Alakazam seguía azotando el lugar…

—Leo – Dijo Camila y el joven la miró – Fue un combate muy divertido – Levantando su dedo índice – Pero yo voy a vencer

Leonel rio – Lo mismo digo Camila pero con la diferencia de que – Él levantó su dedo índice también y lo movió para negarla – ¡Yo seré el que ganara! –Sonrió – Y como las batallas se ganan con movimientos y no con palabras ¡Comenzaré yo! ¡Blastoise cabezazo! – el Pokémon bajó su cabeza preparándose para el ataque

—¡Grave error! ¡Tormenta de hojas! – De la flor de Venusaur salieron una gran lluvia de hojas dirigidas contra Blastoise, pero para la impresión de Camila, la tormenta de hoja no le hizo mucho daño al Pokémon de agua - ¿Por qué no le hizo mucho efecto?

—Camilita – Le dijo Leo con una sonrisa – Te conozco… y he entrenado mucho en la defensa sobre las desventajas de Blastoise, además…. que la preparación del cabezazo aumenta su defensa, ¡Ahora Blastoise! – increíblemente, con mucha velocidad, el Pokémon chocó contra Venusaur, quien retrocede dejándolo un poco atontado – ¡Rayo de hielo!

—Hojas mágicas – ambos ataques chocaron, provocando una nueva gran explosión que la lluvia despejó rápidamente – Tormenta de hojas – Nuevamente disparó una gran tormenta de hojas, pero en Blastoise no causa mucho efecto… pero lo adicional.

—¡No Blastoise! – En medio de la tormenta de hojas, había tres semillas, las cuales comenzaron a salir enredaderas que cubrieron a Blastoise quitándole la energía - ¡Giro rápido! – El giro rápido, rápidamente, valga la redundancia del nombre, quito las enredaderas de Blastoise sin quitarle nada de energía – ¡Muy bien Blastoise, ahora giro rápido y rayo de hielo! – Blastoise giraba en su lugar mientras disparaba su rayo de hielo, haciendo que buena parte del campo de batalla se congele

—_El campo nuevamente esta siendo congelado, primero por parte de Dewgong, ahora por parte de Blastoise… ¿Qué tendrá pensado Leonel?_

—Listo – sonrió – Ahora rayo hielo contra Venusaur

—Venusaur, terremoto – Antes de que el rayo de hielo le llegué, Venusaur hace temblar todo el estadio, sacando de estabilidad a Blastoise, logrando que el rayo de hielo se desvié – ¡Bien! Hojas mágicas de nuevo – Venusaur dispersó nuevamente una serie de hojas multicolores contra Blastoise, este recibe mucho daño, ya que el ataque pegaba consecutivamente en él.

—_Parece que Camila se ha cansado de jugar, y quiere acabar rápido con la batalla_

—¡Rayos! – Maldijo Leonel – Si esto sigue así voy a perder – Apretó sus puños y bajo la mirada, fue cuando notó algo en el suelo — ¡Claro! Esto podría funcionar – se dirigió a su Pokémon – Blastoise, dispara hidrobomba al suelo contra el hielo – el Pokémon miró el suelo y observó las consecuencias del terremoto, fragmentos del hielo se soltaron sobre el estadio, el Pokémon obedeció a su entrenador y dirigió su ataque contra el suelo.

—¿Qué planea? – Camila estaba desorientada

El ataque de Blastoise provocó que los fragmentos de hielo se dirigieran a través del suelo con una gran velocidad hacia Venusaur, las cuales impactaban con fuerza en el Pokémon hierba

—¿Qué ocurre? – Camila vio a su Pokémon debilitarse sin saber porque, hasta que notó que la hidrobomba era reforzada con la lluvia y los fragmentos de hielos se chocaban contra su Pokémon – ¡Rayos! ¡Cuanto dura esta llovizna!

—¡Ay no te conté! – le recalcó Leonel – entrenamos para que la danza de lluvia, dure bastante

Camila apretó sus puños – ¡Argh! ¡Tormenta de hojas! - Pidió desesperada

—¡Lo que esperaba! Rayo de hielo – el rayo de hielo choca con las tormenta de hojas, pero esta vez congelando las hojas, las cuales por el impacto regresaron a Venusaur, haciéndole más daño, un poco del rayo de hielo, se desvió hacia el agua que rodeaba a Venusaur y comenzó a congelarse lo mismo la lluvia que se convirtió en nieve congelando a Venusaur – Terminemos con esto, ¡Cabezazo! - el Pokémon se preparó para su ataque, al parecer el final

—¡Por favor! ¡Venusaur respóndeme, por favor! – Camila le rogaba a su Pokémon pero este no se movía, ni siquiera, parecía sentir, el cabezazo que su oponente le dio partiendo un poco el hielo que lo cubría – Venusaur…

Leonel la miraba, bajó su mirada y negó con la cabeza – Lo siento Camila, gane la apuesta – se dijo a si mismo – ¡Blastoise! ¡Rayo de hielo! – El último rayo terminó por golpear a Venusaur para debilitarlo por completo, dándole la victoria a Blastoise

-¡Venusaur ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Blastoise! La batalla por semifinales, es ganada por Leonel Waterflower

Un silencio se genero en el estadio…

—¡_Gano Leonel Waterflower… – _La voz del estadio sonó, cuando aparecía la imagen de Leonel con la palabra ganador en la pantalla_ –…ha derrotado a Camila Oak! ¡Felicitaciones!_

El estadio estalló en euforia y en aplausos

—¡Leo gano! – Festejaron Ash y Misty desde la tribuna y se tomaron de las manos de la emoción, manos que soltaron rápidamente al notar al situación…

Camila llamó a su Ninetales, que estaba algo cansado para derretir el hielo que cubría a Venusaur – Gracias - Volvió a poner a su Ninetales dentro de la pokébola y a su Venusaur también

Leonel se le acercó – Camila…

Camila no lo miró – ¿Estás contento?… Ganaste

Leonel algo intimidado – Bueno si, pero es una batalla…

Camila lo miró con los ojos llorosos – Para mí era más que una batalla – Se fue del estadio corriendo, ante la mirada atónita de Leonel

Leonel acaricio a Pikachu que subió a su hombro – Lo sé Camila… pero lo haré de todos modos…

El cielo estaba completamente rosa, la batalla había dudado toda la tarde y ahora estaban reunidos para celebrar que Ash y Leonel llegaron a las finales. Pero el rostro de Leonel estaba algo confuso

—Bien Leo – le comentó Ash con una sonrisa – ahora nos enfrentaremos los dos… pero no debes estar triste, por quedar en segundo lugar – Leonel lo miró

—Ash – le dijo Misty molesta – el es un gran entrenador, quien sabe si quedas tú en segundo lugar

Ash la miro de reojo, la mirada entre ellos confundió mucho más a Leonel. — ¿Camila? – Preguntó, luego de sacudir su cabeza, a los padres de esta

Gary y Antonella se miraron y miraron a Leo

—Camila esta rara – Comentó Gary – no para de llorar, pero dice que no es por la batalla.

—¿Tú sabes qué es? – pregunto Antonella a Leonel

Leonel no respondió a la pregunta, solo los miró — ¿Dónde está ella?

Gary levantó una ceja – Tú… ya sabes donde esta ella

Ash miró a los dos - ¿Qué me perdí?

Antonella sonrió – ¿Qué tal vez haya una posible pareja?

Gary y Ash al mismo tiempo - ¿Qué?

Leonel sacudió su cabeza – ¡Déjense de esas cosas! – Tomó la mano de su mamá y se alejó con ella – mamá…

Misty lo miró confundida – No les prestes atención, hijo

Leonel cerró sus ojos y le negó con la cabeza – No es eso… - La observó atentamente – Tú… - suspiró – ¿Tu enfermedad esta curada, verdad?

Misty lo miró más confundida – Sí Leo… - Le respondió – Con antibióticos, pero estoy bien – levantó una ceja - ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Leonel negó con su cabeza – Por nada... Me iré a hablar con Camila – Salió del centro Pokémon

Misty lo vio alejarse y se acercó a Ash y los padres de Camila que estaban reunido junto a Tracey y Sakura – Algo pasa… - todos la miraron – Ellos dos están tras algo… no sé…

Gary miró a su señora esposa y le hace una seña para que se abstenga de decir lo que iba a decir - ¿Por qué lo crees? – le preguntó a Misty

Misty se sentó al lado de Sakura – Porque tengo un mal presentimiento… un muy mal presentimiento

Sakura tomó las manos de Misty y le dijo – ¿No estarás por enfermarte otra vez no?

Misty le negó con su cabeza – No Sakura, descuida… ya me recupere de eso

Ash las había escuchado - ¿De qué?

Misty corrió la mirada – Eso no te importa

Ash se le acercó – Si me importa, sino no te lo preguntaría

Misty miró hacia otro lado de nuevo – Tuve una descompensación sanguínea cuando tuve a Leonel… estuve un mes en terapia intensiva – Ash retrocedió un paso

Ash miró a Tracey que le asentaba con la cabeza – Fue cuando…

Misty se levanto furiosa – Fue cuando ellos fueron a buscarte a pueblo Paleta y tú te fuiste para Johto – Y se fue, ante la mirada de todos

Ash se sentó al lado de Sakura – Pero…

Sakura lo miro – Yo creo que aunque no lo admita, ella esperaba despertar y verte con ella y Leo

Ash no entendía – Pero yo…

Tracey se paró y levantó a Ash del asiento – Ay demasiadas cosas que aún no aclaran ustedes dos… y no entienden que su hijo es el único perjudicado.

Sakura se paró al lado de Tracey – Leonel sabe lo que Misty sufrió, sabe que por eso, ella le negó el padre… Dime Ash… no te hecho la culpa, pero no crees que si realmente ella te importaba, hubieras escuchado lo que queríamos decirte, en vez de hacer de cuenta que no la conocías e irte…

Ash bajó la mirada – Pues…

Tracey se le acerca – No soy defensor de Misty, Ash, yo le dije cada día de ese embarazo que debía decírtelo, pero ella no quería… Yo creo que porque te veía en televisión muy feliz con tus premios y con decoraciones…

Sakura suspiró – Ash un diploma, un trofeo no te hace mejor persona, solo reconocimiento y no son compañía cuando te sientes solo… o ¿Acaso todos tus trofeos te acompañan, te dan amor?

Ash la miró molesto — ¿Creen que eso no lo sé? Si me sumergí en las batallas fue para no pensar en ella. Disfrutando de mi ahijada, como lo podría a ver hecho de mi hijo… ¿Creen que no me siento mal por todo eso? Pues están equivocados, no había un solo día en que yo no pensara en ella…

Sakura era sostenida por Tracey – Si dices la verdad, ¿Por qué no nos escuchaste?

Ash volvió a bajar la mirada – Bueno… ahí si… en eso tienen razón ustedes…

Sakura bufó – ya era hora

Ash apretó sus puños – Yo sé lo dije a ella, daría lo que fuera para recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero ella no me dará la oportunidad… Por eso quiero lo mejor para mi hijo…

Mientras éste…

Leonel, estaba parado tras Camila, ella no lo había notado aún, estaba abrazada a sus piernas y lloraba…

— ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó luego de aspirar hondo

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Leonel se sentó a su lado – Estarás feliz, ganaste la apuesta… ahora puedes irte

— Si lo sé… y voy a hacerlo – Camila se movió y le dio la espalda

— Si viniste a despedirte, vete…

— No – el negó con su cabeza – Pensé que había alguien que me dijo, que aunque yo ganara, me acompañaría a donde vaya – Camila levantó su cabeza de sus brazos y Leonel sonrió – Creí en esas palabras… pero bueno – se levantó – pero si ella no esta – sintió un jalón en su mano y la miró Camila había tomado la mano de Leonel entre las suyas – Camila…

— ¿En… en serio? – Leo le sonrió y se agacho de nuevo

—Pues claro – cerró sus ojos – No puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi bruja

— Leonel… - se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, pero cayeron hacia atrás

— Bueno bruja, ya sal de encima, suéltame…

Camila se sentó y secó su rostro con el revés de su mano – Lo siento

Leo también se sentó sacudiéndose la ropa – Bueno amiga… no sé a donde nos vamos, no sé con qué nos encontraremos, pero mientras tengamos nuestros Pokémons

Camila le sonrió – Y nuestra compañía

Leo asentó con la cabeza – Así es compañera, saldremos a delante

Camila suspiró – Pero tu mamá… ¿Qué con ella?

Leonel cerró sus ojos – Mi mamá estuvo internada en dos ocasiones, una causada por mi nacimiento y la otra recuerdo que fue por mi culpa, pero no recuerdo que fue

Camila lo miro asustada – Y si le pasa un tercero…

Leonel le negó con la cabeza – No pasara… mi mamá lleva cinco años con problemas y aún no se descompenso, esas vitaminas y regeneradores que toma son muy buenos

Camila tomó la mano de Leonel – Espero que así sea…

Leo se levantó y levantó a Camila — ¿Vamos?

Camila miró el cielo que brillaba en millones de estrellas, bajo la mirada y le dijo – Si Leo… vamos… eres demasiado terco como para que pueda convencerte de que no lo hagas

Leonel le negó con la cabeza – Al parecer la terquedad… la saque de ellos dos – suspiró


	15. XIV: Partida

**Capitulo 14: La partida de los niños.**

Leonel había derrotado a Camila en su batalla de semifinales, por lo cual, él ahora iba contra Ash. Por un lado estaba contento de llegar a donde lo hizo. Pero por el otro, estaba muy triste por que no quería pelear contra él.

Camila seguía en la lucha de hacerlo cambiar de parecer pero no lo logró. Así que decidió seguirlo, antes de dejarlo solo…

Esa noche luego de su batalla, ambos niños esperaron que sus padres y madre se durmieran, salieron de sus cabañas correspondientes y se alejaron del lugar.

— ¿Aún quieres hacer esto Leonel?

— Si no quieres venir no lo hagas – Le respondió de mala manera

— Ya dije que sí – Lo miró – No me retractare

— Entonces no te quejes – El rostro de Leonel parecía algo cansado

No hablaron más… solo se alejaron de allí…

La mañana fue algo alborotada, se llevaría acabo la final de la liga Añil… El estadio se llenó aún varias horas antes de comenzar la batalla.

Misty despertó esa mañana, sin Leo en su cama, sin nota… y eso la preocupo muchísimo… sobretodo porque su mochila tampoco estaba… Comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados, pero no lo encontró, y en solo segundos fue invadida por una gran angustia. Sus padrinos no lo habían visto así que fue con los Oak a ver si estaba con Camila, pero ellos estaban igual que Misty, tampoco encontraban a su pequeña hija.

Ambos niños se habían alejado bastante del lugar, estaban cerca de Monte escondite, del lado de Johto… Camila iba con Pikachu en su hombro y Leonel pidió descansar un poco, se lo veía algo cansado.

— Detengámonos Camila

— Ok – la joven niña lo miró y él se sentó en el suelo dándose aire con las manos

— ¡Qué calor! – exclamó

— Deberíamos volver Leonel

— ¡No! – Le gritó – No volveré

—Pero mírate… estás sudando – le dijo acercándosele

— No es nada… estoy cansado nada más

— Está bien – se sentó a su lado – si tú lo dices…

Mientras tanto, Misty, Antonella, Gary, Tracey y Sakura seguían buscándolos. Pensaron encontrarlos en el estadio, pero allí tampoco los hallaron, con él que si se encontró Misty ahí fue con Ash, quien se le acercó al verla

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Viste a Leo?

— No – Respondió — ¿Paso algo? – pregunta preocupado al ver el rostro angustiado de ella.

— Es que – Apoyó su mano en su rostro – no lo encuentro

— ¿Qué? – Se exaltó

—Camila tampoco esta, Ash – Misty se oía afligida, sus manos temblaban

— Misty… - Ash la miraba preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo, Ash?

— No lo sé, Misty - Le tomó de la mano — Ven, vamos a buscarlo

La hora de la batalla se acercaba y ninguna de las dos parejas había podido encontrar a sus hijos. Antonella lloraba apoyada en Gary angustiada, Ash vio la situación y miró a Misty, pero ella tenía sus manos en su rostro.

Su mente no podía con sí mismo y la abrazó aún así ella no quisiera, pero para su sorpresa ella se apoyó en su hombro y lo abrazó también – Ash… – Le susurró – … quiero a Leonel…

— Misty… veras – Apoyó su mano en la nuca de la pelirroja – que lo encontraremos… -

— ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo, Ash?… ¿Dónde? – Susurró cuando su respiración se oyó rápida,

Ash la miro – Misty… - Ésta temblaba en brazos de Ash — ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Misty! – Antonella se acercó a ellos dos – está teniendo un ataque Ash

— ¡¿Un qué? – Exclamó Ash cuando Misty cayó inconsciente en sus brazos

Antonella bajó la mirada con negación – Lo que nos faltaba…

Gary se acercó a Ash – Iré a informarle de esto a los jueces – Se retiró

Ash no entendía nada, pero levantó en sus brazos a Misty y la llevo a un centro clínico que había en la villa.

La competencia fue suspendida y Misty fue trasladada al hospital de ciudad Celeste.

Todo el clima era extraño, raro, pesado. Ayer festejaban los triunfos, ahora sufrían la desaparición de sus hijos y la vida de Misty que estaba débil.

Antonella y Gary junto a Tracey y Sakura, pasaron el día buscándolos, buscaron cerca de la meseta Añil, por pueblo Plateado y monte Escondite ¿Qué tan lejos pueden estar? – se preguntaron

El pokégear de Antonella sonó con una melodía que la hizo apurarse a atender – ¡Camila! –

Gary se acercó a ella - ¿Dónde rayos estás?

— Mamá, Papá… discúlpame – Le dijo en un sollozo – Pero Leonel quería huir de sus padres, no podía dejarlo solo

— Hija – Gary puso su mano en el rostro – Tienen que volver… Misty tuvo una descompensación

— ¿Qué? – Gritó – No puede ser… pero – se la oyó llorar

— ¿Qué pasa Camila? – Preguntó su madre preocupada

— Leo… tiene fiebre, no sé… ¡No reacciona!

— Cielos Camila… ¿Dónde estás?

— Estamos cerca de monte Escondite… por favor vengan pronto

— Cuenta con eso…

Ambos padres de Camila, los cuales estaban en monte Escondite lograron con la llamada localizar a su hija. En cuestión de segundos, lograron encontrarlos.

Ella estaba bajo un árbol con la cabeza de Leonel en su regazo, su Dewgong estaba fuera de la pokébola congelando agua que les facilitó el Blastoise de Leonel…

Gary levantó a Leonel en sus brazos y Antonella abrazo a su hija – No quise dejarlos discúlpenme –Le lloraba a su mamá – Pero no podía dejarlo solo… no podía

— Está bien – Gary suspiró – Camila si no hubieras estado con él, nadie nos garantizaba que pudiéramos ayudarlo. Vamos… tenemos el auto cerca, llevémoslo a ciudad Celeste donde esta Misty y Ash

— Está bien… - respondió Antonella tomando a su hija de la mano – Vamos

Mientras en la clínica, Ash estaba junto a Misty que estaba inconsciente en una habitación, en el brazo derecho tenía inyectado un líquido transparente y en el otro, un líquido rojo casi bordo. La miraba sin creer lo que sucedía a donde había llegado todo, que ahora él y ella estaban ahí… en un hospital…

El médico le pidió que controlará ambos medidores, tanto el del suero como de la sangre, ya que podría ser muy peligroso para ella.

La veía en silencio, solo se oía el sonido de su corazón, Ash pensaba una y otra vez, en la terquedad maldita que los llevo a esto. Recordaba como todo había comenzado, lo feliz que eran en ese tiempo… ¿Aún podrían hacerlo? Tenían un hijo… Una unión más poderosa que esa no había…

— Ash… – Sakura entró a la habitación

—¿Qué? – Se levantó de la silla - ¿Qué sucede?

— Encontraron a Leonel

— ¿Qué? – Se acercó a ella - ¿Dónde está?

Sakura se acercó a Misty – Yo me quedo, Ash… Leonel esta en pediatría

Ash la miró preocupado — ¿Está bien?

Sakura lo miró – Mejor fíjate tu…

Ash salió de la sala rápidamente. Lo que le faltaba, ahora Leonel también estaba internado. Llegó al sector de pediatras del mismo hospital, cuando entró, vio a Gary apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared y a Camila sentada en el regazo de su madre.

— ¿Qué paso? – Dijo cuando los tres lo miraron - ¿Qué paso?

— Padrino – Camila se levantó de su mamá y se acercó a él, Ash se agachó para abrazarla

— ¿Qué pasa Camila?

— Trate de que no se vaya… pero no pude evitarlo… tuve que ir tras él – Ash miró a Gary, como sus miradas se encontraron este dijo

— Los encontramos en Monte Escondite, Leonel esta con mucha fiebre. – Suspiró – Esa es su habitación – Señaló la puerta que había enfrente de él - Tracey esta con él.

Ash se separó de Camila y entró a la habitación, allí estaba Tracey junto a una enfermera que le ponía paños fríos en la frente a Leonel

— Ash… - Éste se acercó

— ¿Qué pasa Tracey? ¿Leo esta bien?

— ¿Quién es usted? – Le preguntó la enfermera.

— Soy el padre – Le respondió, la enfermera miró a Tracey y éste le asentó con la cabeza asi que lo dejo en la habitación — ¿Me podría decir que pasa?

— El niño llego con cuarenta grados de temperatura corporal, estamos tratando de bajársela. Y lo estamos logrando – le sonrió – Así que tranquilo señor.

— Gracias al cielo – Suspiró

— ¿Cómo sigue Misty? – Preguntó Tracey

— Pues… no sé… creo que bien…

— ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? – Cuando oyó a Tracey decir eso, miró la bandita que tenía en el brazo derecho

— ¿Esto?

— Si…

— Necesitaban un donante… y me ofrecí – Le sonrió

— ¿Para un anónimo o para alguien en especial?

Ash le volvió a sonreir – Para alguien especial – Tracey lo miró con la cabeza inclinada – Si piensas en Misty, acertaste.

Tracey parecía sorprendido – ¿Le donaste sangre a Misty? - Él asentó con la cabeza

— Cuando la trajimos, pidieron un donante urgente y me ofrecí sin pensarlo… Bueno lo mío no es el de pensar, es el de actuar.

— Si… - Lo miró – ahora Misty te debe la vida – Ash negó con la cabeza - ¿No qué?

— No quiero que ella se entere de esto

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no quiero que…

— Esta despertando – dijo la enfermera cuando Leonel abrió sus ojos

— Leo – Ash se acercó y Tracey junto a la enfermera salieron de la habitación

Afuera, Tracey les dice que Leo despertó, y Camila respiró aliviada. Dentro, Ash se acercó a su hijo… él cual casi susurraba para hablar, sus ojos estaban algo entrecerrados

— Hola Leo…

— Hola… - Le respondió el niño – Discúlpame por la batalla

— Deja la batalla en paz – Le susurró – La suspendí – Sonrió – cuando te recuperes la llevamos a cabo.

— Está bien… - Cerró sus ojos - ¿Mi mamá esta molesta, no?

— ¿Eh? – Ash lo miro confundido - ¿Por qué dice eso?

— ¿Cómo explicas que no este aquí ahora?

— No seas tonto Leonel… - El niño abrió sus ojos y lo miró – No te haces una idea de lo que lograste

— ¿Qué paso?

— Tu mamá… - Ash bajó la mirada – está internada.

— No – Negó con su cabeza – dime que no es verdad

— Sí, lo es – Ash lo miró – tuvo una descompensación… Espero que estés satisfecho… - Ash apretó sus puños – Tú sabías lo que tu mamá sufría y aún así lo hiciste…

— Lo siento – Apretó sus ojos al cerrarlo – Lo siento mucho, papá… - La palabra "papá" en boca de Leonel dejo a Ash sin aliento – Me sentía burlado entre los dos… - Puso sus manos en su rostro – Ya no sabía que pensar… solo quería irme lejos…

— ¿Por qué no hablaste con nosotros? Queríamos hablarte de lo que paso… pero tú…

— Lo sé – Cerró los ojos – debí escuchar a Camila…

— Ya está… Tú estás bien… y tu mamá… también lo estará…

— Oye… - Ash lo miro - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Dime…

— ¿Cuándo me dijiste que aún amabas a tu ex pareja? – Ash levantó una ceja – Es decir, te referías a ella, a mi mamá…. ¿No? – Ash suspiró y lo miró con una sonrisa –

— si, me refería a ella…

— Y yo sé… que ella aún ama a mi papá… - Lo miró – Es decir… a ti… ¿Por qué no se dejan de estupideces y se arreglan?

— No es tan fácil hijo – Puso su mano en la nuca – Muchas cosas pasaron en medio

— Yo no quiero que se arreglen si no quieren… - Ash lo miró de nuevo – yo quiero que no se lleven mal…

— Bueno…

Leonel bajo su mirada – No me gusta verlos pelear… me hacen sentir muy mal… créeme que hasta desearía ser huérfano

Ash se sobresaltó – No digas eso – Molesto - ¿Por qué dice eso?

Leonel lo miró enojado – Tener dos personas que no se tienen respeto como padres... me hace mal…. Muy mal

Ash se cruzó de brazos – Siempre nos llevamos así

Leonel lo miró aún más molesto – Pero antes no tenían un hijo, ahora sí…

Ash terminó dándole la razón a su hijo – Así es…

Leo lo miró con ojos maliciosos y Ash se intimidó un poco – Ya sé… lo que haré con ustedes dos

Ash alzó sus cejas — ¿Qué?

Leonel puso su mano en su frente – Tendrás que llevarte muy bien con mi mamá… cuando yo este presente… si se quieren matar, lo harán cuando no esté… Mientras esté presente…. Todo será en paz…

Ash estaba algo nervioso – Pides mucho

Leonel lo miro de reojo – La culpa no es mía… Si fueron irresponsable y ahora aquí estoy yo… se la aguantan…

Ash puso su mano en la nuca – ¿De dónde saliste con ese carácter tan raro?

Leonel le sonrió – No sé… - se sentó en la cama

Ash le respondió a la sonrisa con la suya – Bueno, está bien – Suspiró – trataré… ¿Quieres que llame a Camila?… Estaba muy preocupada

Leonel le asentó con la cabeza y Ash salió de la habitación. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Camila entró por ella – Estúpido – Le gritó cuando lo abrazó

Leonel no había podido ni reaccionar – Espera… cálmate…

— Me asustaste demasiado

— Pero, estoy bien

— Si, pero debiste hacerme caso – Se separó de él protestando – ¿Por qué serás tan terco? – Con bronca – La próxima vez que intentes una locura así, te lo voy a prohibir con un buen golpe

— Camila – Asustado – no es necesaria la violencia

Camila puso sus manos al lado de su cabeza y las movía – Si es imposible que reacciones con palabras… tendré que empezar a actuar.

Leonel rio, Camila también lo hizo, luego se quedaron un momento en silencio…

— Camila…

— Dime – ella inclinó un poco hacia la derecha su cabeza

— Sabes lo de mi mamá

— Ah…. – Asentó con su cabeza – Lo sé… espero que este bien…

— Yo también… - Se quedo todo en silencio nuevamente – Camila…

— ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó la niña

Leo tomó su mano y le sonrió – Gracias

— ¿Gracias? – Se paró sonrojada - ¿Por qué?

— Por ser la voz de mí conciencia

— Ja – Rio con énfasis de ironía – una conciencia que no escuchas

— Pero, ¿Qué no se puede ser amable contigo? – Se quejó

— Pues no… - Puso sus manos en su cintura – No se puede… al menos que…

— ¿Qué?

— Que cuando te recuperes, me lleves a comer helado – Volvió a reír – ahí si te perdono

— Esta bien – Suspiro – lo haré

Ella lo miró con sus ojos cerrados – ¡Qué bien! Entonces te perdono – le sonrió

Entró una enfermera — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Leonel respondió – Mucho mejor

Camila se despidió y salió del lugar

La enfermera le cambio el paño y le pidió que descanse, si mañana estaba con temperatura normal, le darían el alta medico.

Ash había vuelto al lado de Misty y Sakura fue a ver a Leo…

—Ay Misty… por mí sería fácil cumplir lo que Leo quiere… pero por ti…


	16. XV: Secretos

**Capitulo 15: Secretos Revelados**

La huida de Leonel fue estropeada por su necia terquedad, ya que producto de las sucesivas danzas lluvias de su batalla, se causó un resfriado que empeoró por no escuchar a Camila.

Pero no solo él estaba en esta situación, su madre había tenido una descompensación por el shock emocional que le causo la huida.

La vida de Misty corrió un grave peligro, pero fue salvada por un donante de último minuto.

Ash aún esperaba que despertara, casi no había salido de su cuarto los dos días que Misty llevaba dormida. Leonel fue de dado alta al otro día debido a que ya se encontraba muy bien de salud.

— No hay duda de que eres mi hijo – Le decía Ash a Leo mientras le desparramaba el cabello con su mano en la cabeza – Ahora estás bien.

— Si… - Sonrió quitando la mano de Ash – Pero no me despeines… me da sueño…

— Está bien – Ash levantó una ceja – Tendremos la batalla en cuanto Misty se recupere…

— No puedo entrar a ver a mi mamá…. ¿No?

— No, no puedes… - Leonel bajo la mirada – Calma… todo saldrá bien – Le sonrió – ya lo veras, tu mamá es un persona muy fuerte, no se dejara vencer así tan fácil.

— Eso espero…

Camila apareció entre ellos – Padrino… - Miró a Leo – Idiota… – Leo la miró de reojo - ¿Cómo está Misty?

— Solo falta que reaccione – respondió Ash

—Ah… okey…. – Miró a Ash con una sonrisa – Padrino, Leo tiene que ir a la meseta añil para confirmar si es que van a pelear

—Es cierto – Exclamó Ash – Leonel, tienes que ir para allá…

—Está bien… -Suspiró y miró a Ash – Cuida a mi mamá, papá…

—Lo haré – le sonrió

—¡Yo voy contigo! – declara Camila levantando su brazo al aire

—¿Ahora eres mi sombra?

—Si – le afirmó con la cabeza – A partir de ahora, esta bruja te hará ver negro – quitó el cabello que se encontraba en su rostro – Pagaras caro lo que hiciste

—¡Papá! – Leo se escondió tras él – Mira…

—¿Qué? – Dijo Ash mirando a su ahijada que lucia muy feliz asustando a Leo – Si no hizo nada

—¿Cómo que no? – Protestó – Me amenazo

—Ay… ¿Por qué mejor no se van a la meseta Añil?

—Claro – Camila tomó a Leo de su chaqueta y se lo llevó arrastrando – Ahora que tienes que irte, no quieres hacerlo… ¡Hombres!…. – Salieron de la entrada del hospital…

Ash los veía con una sonrisa, en si, le recordaba mucho a él y a Misty… - Misty… – susurró – espero que mejores.

Entró a la habitación donde ahora estaba Daisy cuidándola. El cruce de miradas entre ambos no fue de las mejores, Daisy se levantó paso por su lado, Ash sólo se limitó a seguir el trayecto hacia la silla que aguardaba junto a la cama

— Ash – la voz de la rubia sonó y él volteó - ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Cómo que quiero?

— Después de diez años, Misty te importa Ash…

— Siempre me importo…

— Eso es lo que Tracey siempre me dice – Abrió la puerta – Me gustaría que más que palabras… lo demostraras – Salió por la puerta y la cerró

Ash salió tras ella – ¡Oye Daisy! – la mujer de cabello dorado se detuvo

—¿Qué? – Preguntó al voltear

—Hice algo para demostrar que ella me importa aun mucho más de lo que todos creen.

Daisy volvió hacia él, y lo hizo entrar – Hablemos adentro, Misty no puede estar sola.

Ash volvió a entrar – Cierto…

Ambos ingresaron a la habitación y ahí Ash le contó a Daisy lo que pasó. Dejando el rostro de la mujer totalmente sorprendido

— ¿Lo dices en serio? –

— Si Daisy…

— Mi hermana…. Sigue aquí por ti…

— Bueno, en parte si, en parte es de ella, que aún quiere estar aquí… Pero necesito que me digas algo Daisy

— Dime

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – Miró a Misty y luego miro a Daisy

— Su cuerpo no tomó bien el embarazo… - Ash la miró sorprendido – No sé, tal vez parte de ella no quería estarlo y por eso su cuerpo lo rechazaba.

— Pero…

— Logramos que se tranquilizara y acepto el embarazo, pero creo que algo tarde, los cambios en su cuerpo eran de la noche a la mañana. Ella sufrió todo el embarazo… tanto que los médicos habían decidido interrumpirlo.

— ¿Qué? – Ash elevó su tono de voz, pero lo bajo enseguida

— Leo nació a los casi ocho meses, porque Misty se encaprichó en que no quería interrumpirlo, una mañana rompió bolsa y nació, los médicos de este hospital pueden confirmártelo, nació prematuro.

— Pero…

— Eso no fue nada bueno para Misty, ella se fue en sangre y la pusieron en terapia intensiva

— Allí fue cuando…

Daisy asentó con su cabeza - Cuando Tracey y Sakura fueron a buscarte mientras yo cuidaba a Leonel… Voy a hacer sincera contigo… yo sabía que ir a buscarte era en vano

Ash se sobresalto — ¿Por qué?

Daisy cruzó sus brazos frente a ella – Misty veía a diario como salías en programas y competencias… Veía como aún separados vivías bien… mientras ella tuvo que dejar de lado sus sueños por el embarazo… Después del parto, Misty estuvo en terapia intensiva, paso unos días en coma, mira si no sufrió su cuerpo… Termino un mes en cuidados intensivos. Cuando despertó, su bebe ya tenía un poco más de un mes de vida.

Ash bajo su mirada – Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo del embarazo? Cuando su vida empeoro…

Daisy suspiro – Ash… ella te veía feliz, ¿iba a arrastrarte a esto?

Ash puso su mano en su rostro – Pero como fue tan estúpida… me lo tendría que a ver dicho igual, aunque en mi estupidez no lo quería. – Puso su mano en su pecho ahora – Yo siempre quise formar una familia con ella, no en ese momento, pero si la quería…

— Las personalidades tan inmadura de los dos, les jugo en contra… y ahora tienen un hijo, que se les esta yendo de las manos

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Ash… Leo no le tiene respeto ni a mi hermana ni a ti… Sino, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo… Te aseguro, porque lo conozco, que él quiere más a sus padrinos, Tracey y Sakura, que a ustedes dos. Leonel quiere mucho a Misty, de eso no lo dudo, pero el cariño sin respeto no vale mucho…

— Tendremos que ganarnos el respeto de nuestro hijo… - La miro – ¿A eso te refieres?

— Sí Ash… - le sonrió – Pero primero, gánense el respeto de ambos… una vez que tú y Misty arreglen sus diferencias… Veras que… lo de Leonel será más fácil…

— Gracias…

— No me agradezcas… quiero que mi hermanita este bien, y se que eso solo lo estará a tu lado, aunque le cueste aceptarlo

— Descuida Daisy, me encargare de que eso pase…

— Voy a confiar una vez más en ti, Ash… No me defraudes – Se fue de la habitación

— Descuida Daisy – se acercó a Misty – no me iré de aquí, hasta no haberme arreglado con ella.

Leonel y Camila regresaban a la mañana siguiente de la meseta añil… discutiendo antes de llegar, sobre la fecha que le dieron, la final se llevaría dentro de tres días, debido a que era viernes…

— Así que peleas con mi padrino el lunes… Si Misty despierta…

— ¡Sí! – Con su puño en alto – Venceré a mi papá y me haré el campeón de la región Kanto

— No lo creo… mi padrino es más experimentado, tú solo eres un burdo novato

— ¡Pero este novato te gano! – le grito molesto

— Pero le ganaste a una chica que también es novata y no solo recolecto las medallas si no que además logró entrar al gran festival ganando los listones de todas las competencias a las que entró – Camila se detuvo molesta

— Ja… si… - Protestó – Pero eso es por que las amigas de mi papá que te orientaron para hacerlo…

— Igualmente no le ganaras a mi padrino… de eso estoy segura.

— Si estas tan segura, apostemos…

— Ok – Sonrió – si gana mi padrino – extendió la mano – tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera, además de pagar el sufrimiento que me causaste estos últimos días

— Está bien – Le extendió su mano para tomar la de Camila – Si yo gano, tú me dejaras en paz… y volveré a viajas solo.

— Muy bien… - Aceptó

Una vez pactada su apuesta por la batalla, Leonel rio de una manera que asusto a Camila

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Te conté o no te conté? – haciéndose el misterioso

— Dime o te doy una – le amenazo con su puño

— Ya le gané a tu padrino una vez

— No… - Susurro Camila negando con su cabeza – no es verdad…

— Si, es verdad… - Se cruzo de brazos – Pregúntale a él, y veras que asi fue… - Se adelantó – ganarle será como pan comido – Colocó sus manos en la nuca y se alejo de Camila

Ella lo veía alejarse sumamente furiosa y apretó sus puños – Perderás Leonel… mi padrino no perderá contra ti… - sonrió – Y tú me pagaras lo que sufrí –

- ¡Oye! – Le grito sin mirarla – ¡No te atrases!

- ¡Ya voy!

Mientras tanto en ciudad Celeste, hospital…

Misty había reaccionado y no creía que Ash estuviera a su lado — ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó

— No… - Le dijo asustada – Eres de verdad, Ash…

— Ay Misty – Le sonrió – Si soy yo… - Cerró sus ojos – Te tengo una buena noticia, Leo esta muy bien

— ¿En verdad? ¿Dónde esta?

— Calma, calma… - Le dijo tratando de que se tranquilizara – Él fue con Camila a arreglar una nueva fecha para la final de la liga…

— Ah… - suspiro y quedo en silencio –

— Mejor llamemos a una enfermera – Tocó un timbre que había al lado de ella y se fue – Le avisare a tus hermanas.

— Está bien

Cuando Ash salió, una enfermera entró a revisarla. Para su sorpresa, Leonel y Camila ya estaba allí afuera… él vio a su hijo que lucía preocupado por la entrada de la enfermera y dijo – Despertó

— ¿Qué? – gritó él y Camila

— Misty acaba de abrir sus ojos – Leo salió corriendo y entró a la habitación, aunque Ash trato de detenerlo.

— Niño tonto – Balbuceó Camila

— Bueno… - Ash se sentó a su lado – Cada día me hacen más recordar a Misty y a mi de chicos…

— No sé si es bueno o malo eso – Comentó asustada la niña

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo no voy a terminar como Misty por Leo, antes lo mato… eso seria lo malo…. Lo bueno – Emocionada – tener a Leo en mi poder –

— Eh Camila – dijo algo nervioso – cálmate…

— Ay, cierto… - puso su mano en su mentón – hay algo que quiero preguntarte

— Dime

— ¿En verdad, perdiste contra Leo?

— Si – afirmó con su cabeza –

— ¿Cómo? – Exaltada - ¿Cómo pudiste perder? – Se paró delante de su padrino molesta

— Bueno – Puso su mano en la nuca – No te enojes conmigo Camila… - La miro sonriendo – Pikachu tuvo dos batallas antes de la de Leonel, era obvio que mi Pokémon no resistiría el ataque del Pikachu de él.

— Enfrentaron a Pikachu contra Pikachu…

— Asi es… padre y padre contra hijo e hijo… - Suspiró – Aunque claro no lo sabíamos más que lo de padre e hijo Pokémon

— Entiendo – se emocionó – eso quiere decir que Leonel te gano, solo porque Pikachu estaba cansado de duelos anteriores

Ash le afirmo con la cabeza – Así es… pero no se lo dije porque se veía muy emocionado

—¡Que bien! – Levantó su puño emocionada, Leonel salió de la habitación y se acerco a los dos

—Mamá esta bien… - sonrió - ¿quieres verla Camila?

—Claro – Entró ella ahora a la habitación

— ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Ash a Leonel, al verlo serio

—Mi mamá me dijo que el tema de ella y tú lo arreglarían entre ustedes, que no debía meterme y molestarme como lo hice. Y tendría que haberla escuchado, ella esta muy enojada conmigo…

—Ella estaba muy asustada Leonel, ¿Cómo no va a estar enojada? Si te le desapareciste sin decir nada. Ella te ama, no debes dudarlo. Además yo te lo dije, íbamos a hablar los dos contigo, los dos juntos, sería más fácil de que nos entendieras…

—Bueno, ella despertó – queriendo cambiar el tema – Vamos a pelear…

—Pues si – Respondió Ash – pero no pienses que te voy a dejar ganar…

Mientras en la habitación…

—¡Qué bueno! – Festejaba la niña – me tenía muy preocupada…

—Gracias por preocuparte Camila… pero ahora me siento muy bien… - sonrió

—Y bueno… la mamá de mi padrino me dijo que la sangre Ketchum es muy fuerte y resiste todo.

Misty sonrió sin comprender — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con esto Camila?

Camila se vio intimidada – No tenía que decir eso… - Apoyó su mano en su rostro

—¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Misty aún más confundida

Camila junto sus manos frente a ella – Prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi padrino, Misty, por favor

— ¿Decirle qué? – le pregunto

— Mi padrino fue él que te donó la sangre que te transfundieron cuando te internaron – Misty quedo sorprendida – Pero él nos hizo prometer que no se lo diríamos a nadie.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque él no quiere que tu te amigues con él solo por eso… - junto sus manos nuevamente ante ella – por favor Misty prométemelo

— Está bien – Le sonrió – Yo de ti no he oído nada… - Cerró sus ojos –

— Gracias… - La niña salió de la habitación y Misty quedo pensante…

— Así que me salvo… - Puso su mano en su rostro – increíble…

— ¡Misty! – Entró Sakura ahora a la habitación — ¿Estas bien?

—Si amiga – le sonrió – Lista para la batalla final entre Ash y Leonel…

Sakura la miro sorprendida — ¿Hablas en serio?

—Si Sakura – sonrió – No pienso perderme esa batalla.


	17. XVI: Batalla Final

**Capitulo 16: La batalla final.**

El clima entre todos estaba muy tenso, pronto sería la batalla entre Ash y Leonel y Misty aún estaba internada.

Misty estuvo acompañada por su hijo esos dos días que estuvo en cuidados leves. Se había recuperado de su descompensación más rápido de lo que los médicos imaginaron, asi que fue dada de alta para no perderse la batalla que tanto ansiaba ver.

Ash y Leo se verían cara a cara en el estadio añil, la gente estaba eufórica esperando la hora señalada para la iniciación de la batalla.

Leonel y Ash estaban en los vestuarios con Misty y Camila, las dos se veían muy contentas

— Suerte – Le dijo Camila a Leo

— No la necesito – Exclamó Leonel con un énfasis de sobrador

— Eso no está bien, Leonel – Lo regaño Misty

— Déjalo, va a perder – A Ash - ¿Verdad que tu ganaras padrino? – le comentó emocionada la pequeña

— ¡Pues claro! Solo me falta Kanto, no pienso perder… En el campo de batalla no existen los lazos más que de entrenador y Pokémon… - miró a Leonel, que lo miraba – Allí no eres mi hijo, eres un rival a derrotar… no esperes que tenga compasión contigo por eso.

— No quiero que lo hagas

— Voy a reservar los lugares – Camila se fue, Misty quedo allí con ellos dos…

Leonel vio que quedo solo con sus padres, y por miedo de que lo regañen decidió irse – ¡Voy a hablar con mis Pokémons antes de la batalla! – salió del lugar dejando a Ash y a Misty solos…

— Bueno… - Misty cruzó su brazo derecho por delante de ella y apoyó su mano en el brazo izquierdo – Suerte Ash… quiero que gane mi hijo de todas formas… pero esta muy creído…

— Tú me lo dijiste, saco mi personalidad de niño… siempre era así…

— ¿Eras? – le preguntó con una ceja alta

— No me busques Misty, porque no quiero pelear contigo, ya es hora de la batalla – Se acercó a la puerta para salir

— No quiero pelear… - Bajó su mirada apenada – solo quería agradecerte…

— ¿Agradecerme, por qué? – pregunto al mirarla

— Los médicos me contaron que fue lo que hiciste por mí…

— Ah… - quedó paralizado – yo…

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto al mirarlo

— Porque… eres la madre de mi hijo, no quiero que Leonel sufra tu perdida… - miró hacia otro lado

— Ah… - Hizo un silencio – solo por eso… - suspiró

— ¿Por qué más lo haría? – Se acercó a ella – Mejor dicho… ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?

— No sé…

Ahora Ash fue él que suspiro – Bueno… en parte… lo hice porque me siento culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado desde que nos separamos… – Misty lo miró sorprendida – Y ahora que, aunque no quieras estamos juntos, decidí compensar eso con esto… aunque no se compara. Lo sé…

— ¿No se compara? – Sus miradas se encontraron – Me salvaste Ash, salvaste mi vida…

—Bueno – cruzo sus brazos – hay una forma en la que me puedes agradecer esto…

— ¿Cuál? – preguntó algo apenada

— Que nos llevemos bien por nuestro hijo…

— ¿Eh? – Su tono fue como si esperara otra cosa, suspiró y dijo – Está bien Ash…

—Bien – extendió su mano

—Lo haremos por Leonel – Extendió su mano para tomar la de Ash – pero mejor no solo por nuestro hijo – lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir al ser jalado contra ella y besado a la vez, aunque lo tomó por sorpresa no tardo en caer en él…

En el campo de batalla, la voz del estadio daba el llamado a las competidores. Leonel, entro con sus brazos en alto, como si supiera que iba a ganar…

— ¡Gracias! – Levantaba los brazos – ¡ganare!

—_Y ahora esperamos que salga al campo de batalla Ash Ketchum…_

Y Ash Ketchum… era separado de Misty por ésta… — Ash te llaman…

Ash se separó de Misty y sacudió su cabeza — ¿Eso fue de verdad? O ¿lo soñé?

Misty sonrió y negó con su cabeza – No lo soñaste… luego hablamos… ahora sal…

—Claro… - salió corriendo del lugar.

Misty quedo ahí parada, con los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su boca. Sonrió y salió hacia las gradas del estadio.

Ash salió al campo de batalla con la euforia del estadio

—_¡Bien! Ya están ambos competidores amigos en la arena, estamos viendo al futuro campeón de la liga Kanto… ¿Será Ash? ¿Será Leo? Ahora lo sabremos…_

Ambos competidores se acercan al juez, y estrechan manos – Suerte papá – dijo Leonel al tomar la mano de Ash

—No – negó Ash con la cabeza – La suerte es para los débiles, los fuertes se desean éxitos – las palabras de Ash, dejaron algo sorprendido al niño. Los lados se sortearon.

—_¡Bien! Ash irá al lado verde, y Leonel al lado rojo. – _Ash se ubicó a la izquierda del juez y Leonel a la derecha_ – Me han pasado un dato curioso – _Exclamó la voz del estadio _– ¡Leonel y Ash son padre e hijo! – _el estadio quedo en silencio

Camila le comenta a Misty que estaba a su lado – Se sorprenden de nada

Misty le sonrió – Parece que si…

—_¡Esta será amigos sin duda una gran batalla… muy atípica entre padre e hijo!_

Ash sonrió — ¿Listo Leo?

Leo afirmó con su cabeza – listo…

El juez exclamó – Bien, ésta es la batalla final de la liga añil de este año – Hizo una breve pausa – Ambos entrenadores usaran seis Pokémons sin limite de tiempo. Por el lado Verde, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta, del lado rojo, Leonel Waterflower de ciudad Celeste…

—Odio ese apellido… – Pensaba Leo para sí mismo mientras el juez daba la orden de inicio

—Comiencen – Exclamó con los banderines en alto

El primero en tomar una pokébola fue Leonel – Sal Arcanine – el Pokémon legendario de fuego salió a escena

—_Arcanine ha salido por Leonel, veremos que sale por el lado de Ash_

Ash tomó una pokébola – Squirtle sal ahora

—_Ash ha elegido a Squirtle… el Pokémon tortuguita…_

Leonel se sintió ofendido – Pensé que era una batalla real, no un juego… - Miro a su Pokémon — Arcanine mordisco – El Pokémon de fuego se lanzó sobre Squirtle a gran velocidad, cuando estaba cerca de atacar…

— Esquiva – Ash ordenó a su Pokémon, y éste saltó cayendo sobre Arcanine – Bien… - El Pokémon trataba de sacarse a Squirtle de encima – Chorro de agua – el ataque de agua le pegó con gran presión en la nuca de Arcanine

— ¿Qué? – Exclamó Leonel sorprendido – No es posible… esa cosita tan chiquita

— No juzgues a los Pokémons por el tamaño porque estarás siempre mal – El Arcanine de Leonel se levantó sacudiéndose del chorro de agua

— ¡Velocidad Extrema! – Ordenó molesto

— Refugio ahora Squirtle – el Pokémon acuático oculto su cuerpo dentro de su caparazón al momento que fue impactado por el ataque de Arcanine, y disparado contra la pared

— ¡Que bien! – festejo, pero Ash le negaba con la cabeza

—No festejes – Squirtle llegó a la pared, sacó sus patas del caparazón para rebotar y se redirigió a Arcanine con un poderoso cabezazo – Hidrobomba – Squirtle se escabulló en su caparazón nuevamente y disparó su hidrobomba contra Arcanine que cayó debilitado.

El juez levantó el banderín verde – Arcanine ya no puede continuar. La victoria es de Squirtle

— ¿Qué? – Leonel no podía creer que su Pokémon había caído ante el pequeño Pokémon de agua, furioso por eso, regresó a su Pokémon

— _Ash ha vencido al primer Pokémon de Leonel –_ la imágenes del Pokémon de Leonel fue tachada -_ veremos que Pokémon escogerá ahora…_

— ¡Vileplume sal ahora! – El Pokémon flor salió de su pokébola moviendo su cabeza.

—_Vileplume ha salido por Leonel._

—Vileplume… bien…- Ash tomó la pokébola de Squirtle – Lo hiciste bien amigo –

_-Ash ha regresado a su Squirtle, ¿Qué Pokémon elegirá ahora? _

—¡Charizard sal ahora! – Un poderoso dragón naranja salió al campo de batalla…

—Rayos – Leonel apretó sus puños

—Siguiente ronda entre Charizard y Vileplume, comiencen – Pidió elevando sus brazos con ambos banderines

—¡Vileplume! Paralizador – ordenó Leonel, Vileplume bajó su frente y soltó un destellando polvo color dorado.

—Charizard… - Ash sonrió – Ya sabes – el Pokémon movió sus alas dispersando el paralizador

—¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido Leonel – Vileplume, bala semilla – del mismo orificio de la flor de Vileplume salieron una serie de semillas con dirección a Charizard

—Lanzallamas – Ordenó Ash, el Pokémon de fuego abrió su boca para dejar salir una gran llamarada de su boca, que chamuscaron las semillas y se dirigió a Vileplume, dándole de lleno.

—¡Vileplume! – Exclamó Leo cuando vio a su Pokémon estrellarse contra la pared del estadio y caer algo mareado.

Ash estiró su brazo hacia adelante — Ala de acero – Las alas de Charizard brillaron a medida que se acercaba al tambaleante Vileplume

—¡Vileplume! – Gritó Leonel – ¡Evítalo! – Pero fue tarde, el ataque de Charizard lo dejó debilitado. – No…

—Vileplume no puede continuar – el juez levanto el banderín verde con dirección a Ash – la ronda es para Charizard

_-¡Leonel ha perdido ya dos Pokémons! – _La imagen de Vileplume salió tachada_ - ¿Qué Pokémon usará ahora?_

—Maldición – Cerró sus ojos a la fuerza – ¿Qué Pokémon debo escoger ahora?

—¡Oye Leo! – Ash le gritó molesto – Más te vale que te calmes y te concentres, si no ya declárate perdido…

—Nunca lo haré – Se enojó y miró a Ash – No perderé contra ti – Lanzó una nueva pokébola – Sal amigo – un gran Pokémon marisco salió al campo de batalla.

—_¡Leonel ha llamado a su poderoso Blastoise!_ – la imagen de Blastoise apareció en la pantalla del estadio

—Blastoise – Ash sonrió y tomó la pokebola de Charizard – Regresa Charizard – Ash metió al Pokémon en su pokébola ante la mirada atónita de Leonel

—Esta usando mis mismos trucos – Pensó el joven muchachito — ¿Ahora que mandará?

—¡Sal Sceptile! – El gran Pokémon verde salió a escena – Vamos a ganar

—Eso lo veremos – Leo estaba aún molesto con Ash asi que ordenó – ¡Rayo de hielo! – el Pokémon junta en su boca un rayo celeste que lanzó contra Sceptile

—Esquívalo – El Pokémon saltó para evitar el ataque, pero el rayo le raspa la rodilla – Bala semilla – Aún en la altura logró enviar su ataque de semillas

— Giro rápido – el Pokémon de agua se ocultó dentro de su caparazón evitando el ataque

— ¡Continua así Sceptile! – Grita Ash – dale un golpe con tu cola – Sceptile se acerca al giro rápido de Blastoise y le da un golpe de cola mandándolo a volar

-¡Blastoise rayo de hielo! – El Pokémon de hierba esquivó el ataque pero su rodilla lo hizo caer

—¿Sceptile? – Ash se sobresaltó - ¿Qué pasa amigo? – Lo vio tomarse la pierna… - Su pierna… - Sceptile parecía sufrir mucho pero aún así vio como las esferas de su espalda comenzaban a cargar energía solar

—¡Lo tenemos! – Gritó Leonel – ¡Rayo de hielo a máxima potencia! –

—¡Por favor Sceptile! – Ash le rogó a su Pokémon – ¡Rayo solar! – Sceptile lanzó su rayo al mismo momento que Blastoise, ambos ataques hicieron colisión en el medio del estadio y ambos Pokémon volaron hacia el lado de su entrenador, debilitados.

—¡Blastoise! – Gritó Leonel

—Sceptile – Ash suspiró – regresa

—_Wow… miren el poder de esos ataques que de su choque dejo a ambos Pokémons debilitados._ – las imágenes de Blastoise y Sceptile son tachadas de la pantalla

—Ven Camila – Dijo Misty a la niña – Vamos con ellos

—Si – ambas se levantan

—_Tres Pokémons de Leonel han caído, tendremos un receso de quince minutos para ver quien se queda con la batalla final…_

Estos dos estaban en el vestuario, muy molestos, sobretodo Ash con su hijo. No solo por su egoísmo, si no por su falta de tacto…

— ¿Falta de tacto? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó molesto – Además estas usando mis estrategias…

— ¡No señor! Solo aprovecho las ventajas que tengo, porque voy a dejar a mi Pokémon si esta corriendo en desventaja… Claro, hacerlo seria dejarte ganar.

— ¡No, pero haces lo que yo hago!

— Leonel… - Ash ya estaba que hervía – Soy tu padre aunque no quieras, así que a ver si bajas un poco tu ego niño, porque te lo digo desde la experiencia. Vas a caer y como llegaste alto, la caída será más dolorosa

— Yo no voy a perder, mis Pokémons tienen la fuerza y el tamaño

— ¡Otra vez el tamaño! – Ash apretó sus puños – ¡Hijo mío tenías que ser para ser tan testarudo! El tamaño no importa si tienen experiencia, la experiencia de los Pokémons es lo que cuenta, creí que quedo demostrado en la batalla de Squirtle con Arcanine…

— Eso fue solo suerte…

— Tendré que enseñártelo por las malas… Prepárate, porque no te dejare pasar una sola

— No quiero que hagas eso, papá – Le dijo irónicamente – No me ganaras, solo te llevaste a tres y aún tengo Pokémons poderosos en mi equipo…

— ¡Yo tengo cinco aún… y veras quien vence!

— ¡Excelente batalla! – Exclamó Camila entrando al lugar, ambas notaron las caras de Ash y Leonel, se miraron entre si e hicieron un silencio

— ¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Misty a los dos

— Si Misty – dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos – estamos bien

— Súper bien – respondió Leonel con una falsa sonrisa.

— ¡Qué bien padrino! – Camila se acercó a Ash y le tomó las manos – Estás ganando… así se hace…

— Gracias Camila – sonrió – La practica hace al maestro, ¿no?

— Si – sonrió ella

— Camila – Dijo Leonel pasando por al lado de ella, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con el fuera del vestuario

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero hablar contigo – Cerrando la puerta

— Algo no anda bien – Exclamó Misty preocupada

— Esta encerrado en su mente… - Puso su puño en su mentón – Discúlpame pero tendré que ponerme severo con él

Misty lo miro preocupada — ¿Cómo severo?

— Es un buen entrenador, pero menosprecia el poder de los Pokémons chiquitos…

— ¿Hizo un comentario de Squirtle, no? – Ash afirmó con su cabeza

— Así es… pensó que era una burla…

— Esta bien Ash – Le sonrió – Estas en tu derecho – le dió un beso en la mejilla – espero que puedas ayudarlo…

— Aun no lo creo – Poniendo su mano en su mejilla – pero bueno…

— Ya te dije – Puso sus manos tras ella - después hablamos de nosotros, primero preparémonos para la caída de Leonel… porque será dolorosa…

— Pero tiene que aprender, esta demasiado confiado, no quiero que pase lo que yo pase, por actuar asi

— Si te entiendo…

Mientras los otros dos… Camila veía a Leonel sumamente sonrojada

— ¿Qué? – lo miraba y parpadeaba sucesivamente

— Anda… una vez que te lo pido no quieres hacerlo… - enojado

— Si me lo pides de esa manera menos…

— Por favor – puso sus manos juntas en su frente – dámelo…

— Está bien – Se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque ella estaba sumamente colorada — ¿Ahora dime para que querías que lo haga?

— Cábala…

— ¿Cábala? – preguntó confundida

— Siempre que has hecho eso me ha ido bien – sonrió

— Ah… - de reojo – sabía que era para eso… no debí darte nada…

— ¿Por qué no?

Ella se emocionó – Porque quiero tenerte bajo mis ordenes, que me lleves a comprar – se rio malévolamente con sus puños en la cintura

— Cami… - Exclamó nervioso cuando la voz del estadio

_- El tiempo ha pasado terminado… Ash Ketchum y Leonel Waterflower es hora de regresar al estadio_

Ash y Leonel desde donde estaban respectivamente

—¡Es hora de ganar!

**¿Quién ganara?**

**Hagan sus apuestas =)**


	18. XVII: Lección de Entrenador

**Capitulo 17: Batalla Acabada, lección de entrenador**

La batalla de Ash contra Leonel había comenzado, Misty había tenido un indicio de querer arreglarse con Ash pero aún no era nada concreto.

La batalla para Ash fue muy fácil, sacando de lado el ataque que desafortunadamente llegó a Sceptile, sus Pokémon no han recibido mucho daño para no decir, casi nada.

La batalla continuaría, luego de que Ash le diera consejos a su hijo que más encima este tomó de muy mala manera. Ash decidió entonces… darle una buena lección… para que aprenda, que no siempre se puede ganar.

- _Bienvenidos amigos, a la segunda parte de la batalla final de la liga Añil, tenemos a Ash del lado verde, él cual solo ha perdido un Pokémon, y del lado rojo tenemos a Leonel que ha perdido tres._

— Son los únicos que perderé – se decía a si mismo Leonel

Ash lo miro con una sonrisa – No… porque yo voy a ganar

— ¡No vas a ganar! – Grito furioso – ¡Sal Gengar!

— ¡Cálmate! – Le pidió Ash – ó perderás más rápido – Comentó burlonamente

— ¡Rayos! – Apretó sus puños – si no me calmo, no sé lo que haré… - Aspiró fuerte

— Bien – Ash tomó una pokébola – Sal ahora Noctowl, el Pokémon búho de color naranja y amarillo salió emitiendo brillos a su alrededor

— _El estadio esta atónito, miren que belleza es ese Noctowl_…

— ¡Noctowl contra Gengar! – Exclamó el juez – comiencen

—¡Profecía! – Ash exclamó rápidamente hacia su Pokémon, él cual emite una luz roja de sus ojos que dan de lleno a Gengar

Leonel parecía confundido, pero como vio que no causo daño, sonrió – Ja… falló

Ash sonrió – Si claro…

Leonel ordenó a su Pokémon – Multiplícate – el Pokémon de gas genera copias iguales de él alrededor de Noctowl

Ash manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro – Confusión Noctowl – La frente del Pokémon volador brilló de color celeste, y dio un giro en el aire al momento que lo lanza, el giro logró que el ataque le pegara a todos los Gengar

Leonel estaba asombrado – Increíble… Gengar arriba

Ash estiró su mano hacía Gengar – Doble filo

Leonel rio – Mucha experiencia y no sabe que los ataques físicos no funcionan… - el Pokémon volador llegó a Gengar y lo embistió fuertemente - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

— La profecía – Le explicó Ash – Me permite ver a los Pokémons fantasmas y además permite usar en ellos, ataques físicos – a su Pokémon— Confusión – un nuevo rayo celeste salió de Noctowl haciendo que Gengar casi no se pueda mantener en pie – Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo

— Ya lo creo – comentó con ironía - bola de sombra

— Bueno, esquiva Noctowl As aéreo – el Pokémon toma velocidad y desaparece en el aire

— ¿Dónde? – Buscaba con su vista – Ten cuidado, Gengar – Gengar lo miro confundido y Noctowl apareció tras él

— La siguiente lección – Exclamó Ash - ¡Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo! – Noctowl impactó su ataque en Gengar y éste cayó debilitado – Bien Noctowl

— Creo que mi padrino – Camila estaba algo asustada – Esta siendo demasiado agresivo en la batalla

— Para no serlo, Leonel cometió el peor error… que puedes hacer con Ash – respondió Misty tranquilamente

— ¿Cuál? – preguntó intrigada la niña

— Burlarte de sus Pokémons…

— Pero Leo… no era así – Le dijo Camila a Misty muy preocupada

— Lo sé, pero sabes que esta creído, para él ganar es mas fácil que perder. – Le sonrió – Ash le quiso dar una lección, para que entienda que no todo es como uno quiere.

Camila la miró de reojo y una sonrisa picara – ¿A poco te arreglaste con mi padrino…?

— Eh… - Misty se puso roja – Pues… yo… - Sacudió su cabeza – Mejor sigamos con la batalla

— Ok – la miró y sonrió

— _Gengar ya no puede continuar, amigos_ - exclamo la voz del estadio cuando la imagen de Gengar fue tachada en la pantalla — _¿Qué Pokémon elegirá ahora?_

— ¡Alakazam! – Ordenó Leonel a su quinto Pokémon salir a escena

— Okey… Noctowl – Ash tomó su pokébola – Regresa – el Pokémon de colores regresa a su pokébola – Es hora de pelear de nuevo, Squirtle – el Pokémon tortuguita vuelve a salir a escena

— Alakazam contra Squirtle – el juez levanto los banderines

— Alakazam – Ordenó Leonel – tele transportación y puño trueno

— Varia las combinaciones, Leonel… - Comentó Ash – ¡Aparecerá detrás de ti Squirtle! – Asií fue, Squirtle saltó y evitó el puño trueno, cayendo tras Alakazam – Muy bien – sonrió – chorro de agua – el golpe le dió a Alakazam y cayó hacia adelante

— Alakazam – Sonrió Leonel – Teletransportate – El Pokémon lo hizo

— ¿Y ahora que planeara? – Se preguntaba Ash para si mismo, cuando Alakazam apareció sobre Squirtle y lo golpe con su puño trueno de nuevo - ¿Qué?

— Ahora que lo pienso – Cerró sus ojos – Si siempre uso lo mismo, mis Pokémons ya lo saben, sin que les de otra orden – Le sonrió a Ash – Es decirle el siguiente paso

— Muy listo… - El Pokémon de agua estaba paralizado en el campo de batalla - ¿Estás bien Squirtle? – el Pokémon se paró aún paralizado y afirmó con su cabeza

— Tengo que admirar su valor… - Sonrió – otro puño trueno Alakazam – el Pokémon psíquico junto energía eléctrica en su mano derecha y se dirigió al Pokémon de agua golpeándolo de lleno y mandándolo a volar – El juego se acabó

Ash miró a su Pokémon, luego a Leonel algo molesto por la altanería de su hijo – Quieres jugar fuerte – tomó una pokébola, luego de regresar a Squirtle – Jugaremos fuerte – ¡Snorlax sal ahora! – El gran Pokémon normal salió a escena – Ganemos esta y te llevo a comer – el Pokémon dormilón levantó emocionado los brazos

—Alakazam puño trueno – volvió a ordenar, Ash casi no se movió, dejo que el Pokémon psíquico avanzara

Cuando Alakazam estuvo a punto de golpear a Snorlax – Snorlax puño hielo – el Pokémon normal junto energía de hielo en su puño con el que golpeó a Alakazam, una vez que el puño de Alakazam se incrustó en el estomago de Snorlax sin causar daño.

Alakazam retrocedió y en la zona del estómago donde Snorlax le golpeó con su puño de hielo, empezó a crecer una capa de hielo

— ¡Alakazam! – Leonel veía como su Pokémon, era cubierto con una capa de hielo completamente

— Es hora de acabar Snorlax – Ash levantó su brazo – Hiperrayo – el Pokémon junto energía en su boca y la disparó contra el bloque de hielo que ahora era Alakazam – Listo…

El banderín verde se levanto hacia Ash – Alakazam ya no puede continuar, Snorlax gana

— _¡Snorlax se ha llevado a Alakazam! – _Exclama la voz del estadio –_ a Leonel solo le queda un Pokémon… ¿ya tenemos ganador?_

— Pikachu – le pidió al Pokémon que estaba parado a su lado derecho – todo depende de nosotros dos ahora – Miró a Ash – no puedo perder…

Ash sabía que Pokémon usar, tenía reservado su Donphan para Pikachu, pero el Pikachu que tenía en su hombro le golpeó el rostro — ¿Qué? - miro a su Pikachu que le hablaba — ¿Quieres entrar tú? – el Pokémon le afirmaba con la cabeza y le seguía hablando – Está bien… no te enojes – le sonrió, tomó la pokébola de Snorlax – regresa – pidió

— _Ash ha regresado a Snorlax, ¿Qué Pokémon usara ahora Ash? _

— Entra – le pidió a su Pokémon, que saltó de su hombro al campo de batallas

— Bien, Pikachu contra Pikachu – levantó ambos banderines – comiencen

— Pikachu multiplícate – Pidió Leonel, y muchas copias de su Pikachu salieron en escena

— Pikachu… relajado – Al escuchar esto, el Pokémon de Ash se sentó, cerro sus ojos y movió sus orejas

— ¡Ataca Ahora! – Pidió Leonel — Cola de Acero

— Esquiva… - Ash empezó la frase pero no la termino hasta que el Pikachu de Leonel estuviera cerca de él – ¡Ya! – El Pokémon de Ash esquivó el ataque en el último segundo – Cola de acero – y logró golpear al otro Pikachu – Bien

— Pikachu levántate – Ordenó Leonel — ¡Cola de acero!

— Tú también Pikachu – Pidió Ash, ambos Pokémons giraban y chocaban sus colas brillosas en el aire, y caían al campo, asi sucesivamente – Esto no lleva a ningún lado – suspiro – ¡Pikachu Cola de acero!

— Cola de acero tú también – Ordenó de nuevo Leonel, pero esta vez antes del choque de ataques

— ¡Pikachu esquívalo! – El ataque de Pikachu se anuló, esquivó el del Leonel y lo empujó hacia el piso

— ¿Pikachu? – Exclamó Leonel preocupado

— Esfera Voltio – Ordenó Ash antes de que el Pikachu de Leonel pudiera levantarse, Pikachu corre hacia él de Leonel a gran velocidad, juntando en su cola energía eléctrica que liberó tras un giro, golpeando al Pokémon adversario

— ¡Pikachu! – El Pokémon de Leonel con mucha dificultad logró ponerse de pie de nuevo – Gracias amigo

—Mira Pikachu – Comentó Ash – Tu hijo salió como tú – Pikachu lo miró de reojo, como si tratara de decirle, "¿Por qué el tuyo no, verdad?"… y volvió a mirar al Pokémon amarillo de Leonel que se tambaleaba un poco… — ¿Terminamos? – Pikachu se puso en posición

— Esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad – Exclamó Leonel, a su Pokémon – ¡Trueno!

— ¡Trueno Pikachu! – ambos ataques chocaron en el estadio generando una cortina de humo

— _El campo fue cubierto por una gran polvorera, ¿seguirá alguno de los Pokémons de pie?_

Cuando el humo del campo se disipó, ambos Pokémons roedores seguían peleando chocándose cola con cola

— Parece que ninguno quiere ceder – Comentó Camila parada en la tribuna de la emoción

— Así parece, pero Ash aun tiene Pokémons, Leonel ya no… - Acotó Misty

— Veo que llegue demasiado tarde – comenta una mujer al llegar

— Señora Ketchum… - Misty parecía sorprendida de verla allí

— Me perdí la batalla de mi hijo y mi nieto…

— Descuide – Le sonrió – mis hermanas la están grabando después podrá verla

— Gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa, que Misty no pudo creer

— _No hay duda de que estos Pokémons no quieren rendirse_ – Comentó la voz de estadio maravillado – _han recibido ataques y más ataques_

— ¡Ya no! – Ash miró a su Pokémon - Trueno Pikachu – la orden de Ash llegó a su Pokémon muy cerca del de Leonel, asi que fue un ataque a poca distancia.

El Pikachu de Leonel cayó mal sobre el estadio y ya no se levantó, Pikachu cayo de pie muy agitado

— Pikachu… - pedía Leonel para que su Pokémon se levantara pero no lo hizo

— Pikachu de Leonel no puede seguir… la victoria – levanto el banderín verde – es para Pikachu y su entrenador Ash Ketchum…

— _Asi es… - _el publico estalló en euforia_ – La liga añil ya tiene nuevo campeón. ¡Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta!_

Ash se acercó a su Pikachu y lo levantó – Bien hecho amigo, te felicito – Se acercó a Leonel, éste estaba arrodillado con su Pikachu, al cual envolvía entre sus brazos – Leonel – le extendió la mano para levantarlo, éste lo miró – Bien jugado – Leonel tomó su mano y se levantó

— No lo dices en serio… fui un desastre… Mis Pokémons no se merecían ese trato de mi parte – Soltó la mano de Ash, apretando su puño y sus ojos – No se lo merecían

— Bueno, ahora lo sabes – Acarició al Pikachu que Leonel tenía en su brazo – Nunca debes olvidar eso, yo te lo dije, mis Pokémons tienen más experiencia, tú tienes apenas un año, yo más de veinte años.. Ahí esta la diferencia

— Si entiendo.. – Le hizo una reverencia – Discúlpame – se fue del campo de batalla corriendo

— Leonel… - Ash lo vio alejarse y suspiro

En el vestuario, Camila saltó a sus brazos emocionada – Bien hecho padrino, le ganaste a Leonel…

— ¿Y por qué tan contenta? – le preguntó

— Porque apostamos… ahora me podre vengar de todas las que me hizo – rio con énfasis de victoria

— Ah… estas feliz por eso, no porque tu padrino gano – le dice a la pequeña de reojo

— Si.. – Agitó su cabeza – Ay no padrino, sabes que yo…

— Bah… ya metiste la pata Camila…

— ¿Leonel donde esta? – pregunto Misty luego de entrar y no verlo

— Salió del estadio Misty, no sé a donde fue…

— ¡Ash! – Le grito molesta

— ¿Qué? – le pregunto confundida

— Ay nada – protestó – no sé porque… - salió del lugar

— ¿Qué le pasa?

Delia la vio irse, y luego respondió a su hijo – Pensó que sabrías donde esta Leonel…

— Pero…

— Creo que esta poniendo en juego tu paternidad Ash… – Comentó Delia – Por qué no vas tras ella, encuentran a su hijo, y de una vez hablan con él

— Si… creo que será mejor que haga eso, mamá… Camila – hizo una reverencia y salió tras Misty

La buscó y la encontró en la villa Pokémon…

— ¿Para qué me seguiste? – le dijo molesta

— Creo que si le hablamos los dos, nos irá mejor

— ¿De verdad? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo

— Si Misty… vamos a hablar con Leonel los dos juntos.

— Bien…

Leonel estaba en la cabaña recostado en su cama, con su cabeza oculta en su almohada – ¿Por qué? – se decía a si mismo

— Leonel – la voz de Misty lo hizo ocultarse más en su almohada

— Hijo, queremos hablar contigo – al oír ahí la voz de Ash junto a la de su madre, levantó su mirada de la almohada y los miró

— ¿Qué?

— No estés triste, hijo – Misty se arrodillo frente a su hijo y con un pañuelo le secó su rostro – En la vida es así, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde, pero mientras hayas aprendido algo en la batalla… eso es lo que importa.

— Y si aprendiste algo en nuestro duelo – Ash se sentó a su lado - ¿Verdad?

— Bueno – Dio un sollozo – si creo que asi fue…

— Arriba el ánimo hijo – Misty tomó sus manos – Ya habrá más batallas y retos por ganar, esto es lo increíble de este mundo que las aventuras nunca acaban, las sorpresas que puedes encontrar tampoco lo harán…

— Mamá… - él la miro…

— Mira… voy a decirte algo – Le comentó Misty con una sonrisa y miró a Ash

— ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido

— Hemos decidido con tu papa – Leonel miro a Ash que sonreía – empezar, y tratar de llevarnos bien por ti

— ¿Lo dicen en serio? – Preguntó emocionado y abrazó a su papá

— Pues si… - respondió Ash abrazando a su hijo también – Tal vez – Leo lo miró – Quien te dice… si nos terminamos arreglando

— Eso me haría muy feliz – Exclamó Leonel

— Bueno – Misty se paró – eso es algo que tengo que hablarlo con él, hijo, asi que por ahora solo te prometemos, llevarnos bien

— Eso es suficiente para mi – Se levantó y abrazó a Misty – Gracias mamá

— De nada hijo…

— Bien –Ash se levantó y puso su puño en alto – Vamos a la fiesta de clausura de la liga, luego en pueblo Paleta nos espera una gran celebración

— ¡Está bien! – Festejo Leo — Vamos…


	19. XVIII: Nuevas metas

**Capitulo 18: El nuevo inicio, una nueva aventura**

La liga Añil ya tenía un campeón, luego de muchos años en el intento Ash Ketchum se había hecho con el titulo de campeón del torneo de Kanto. Luego de vencer en una batalla total a su propio hijo.

Este viaje había sido algo muy peculiar para él, no solo había vuelto a ver a Misty luego de más de diez años separados, si no que se enteró de la existencia de un hijo.

Un hijo tan parecido a él en personalidad que no le quedaban dudas que era todo un Ketchum.

Leonel, este chico, tuvo un inicio que lo confiaron demasiado, su madre lo educo en el manejo de Pokémons desde muy chiquito y tenía un amplio conocimiento que lo puso unos pasos más delante de muchos novatos, quedar segundo en su primer campeonato lo mantienen aun de la humillante derrota contra su padre, muy confiado

Misty, ella esta en una gran encrucijada, perdonar o no perdonar al padre de su hijo, ambos cometieron errores y aunque habían prometido llevarse bien por Leonel, ella no estaba segura de quererlo de esa manera.

Ahora estaban los tres, con mucha gente en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, dando una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Ash.

En el lugar, había muchas caras conocidas para Misty, que se quedaron algo helados al verla ahí. Nadie sabía de su relación clandestina con Ash hace años, nadie sabía el motivo por el cual, misteriosamente dejaron de hablarse.

Ash hizo la presentación de Leonel, ante mucha de esa gente, como su hijo.

—Bueno, asi es – sonrió – él es mi hijo y de Misty… - Puso su mano en su nuca apenado – para los que no sabían porque de la noche a la mañana me pelee con mi mejor amiga… ahora lo saben.

Misty lo miro queriéndoselo comer crudo – Una mejor forma de decirlo, no tenias ¿no? – le preguntó molesta

— Es la forma más fácil…

— ¿Para que me molesto? – suspiro

— Vaya – las amigas de Ash, se acercaron a Leonel

— Hola, soy May – le comentó una mujer de cabello castaño

— Hola – respondió Leonel – estrechando la mano de la mujer

— Yo soy Dawn – la mujer de cabello azul extendió su mano ahora –

— Hola Dawn…

— Ellas son las que me explicaron todo para los concursos – Le comentó Camila que apareció de la nada, y se apoyó en la espalda de Leonel

— No soy una pared para que te apoyes en mi – Le gruño el niño

— Para mi, sí – Se dio vuelta y apoyó su espalda en la espalda de Leonel, haciendo presión hacia atrás y Leonel se va para adelante

— ¡Ay ya! Basta Camila – Se quejo el niño

— No te vas a librar de mi – Rio con énfasis malévolo – gane la apuesta eres mío

— ¡Si mañana! – Se alejó

— ¿Qué mañana? ¡Ahora! – Pensando – Bueno… si mañana también – Trató de salir a perseguirlo, pero antes hizo una reverencia a ambas coordinadoras – Gracias por su ayuda

— De nada Camila – Le respondieron las dos, mientras la niña salió tras Leo

— No hay duda – Suspiró Misty

— ¿De qué? – Preguntó Ash que estaba a su lado

— Míralos – ella veía como Leonel y Camila peleaban con una mesa entremedio – nosotros nos llevábamos peores que ellos.

— Nosotros éramos especiales desde que nos conocimos, Misty, arriesgaste tu vida tantas veces por mí… Que nunca estaré a mano contigo por todo lo que has hecho – ella lo miró sorprendida - ¿Qué?

- Me sorprendiste nada más… - Respondió sonrojada

Dawn, May, Max y Brock se acercaron a los dos

—¿se amigaron, o qué pasa entre ustedes?

Ambos se miraron y dijeron, Misty que no y Ash que si, se miraron nuevamente, Misty dice si, y Ash dice que no

— Veo que aun no se ponen de acuerdo – comento May con una sonrisa nerviosa

— Pues no – declaró Misty – Aun no nos pusimos de acuerdo, eso si, nos llevamos en paz, para que nuestro hijo no sufra

— Que sorpresa nos has dado Ash – respondió Max

— Si lo dijeron en la liga, no sé de que se sorprendieron – comento Ash algo confundido

— Es verdad – exclamó Dawn – Decía que eran una batalla atípica entre padre e hijo

— Es cierto – confirmó Max luego de pensar – quien lo diría… padre e hijo, peleando en una final

— Pero el padre fue superior – dice Ash con una sonrisa

—Ay dios – Negó Misty con su cabeza – eres igual a siempre… igual a Leo

— ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender a la pelirroja que esta a su lado

— Nada Ash… - Movió su rostro hacia otro lado

Ash la miro de reojo, miro a sus amigos y les sonrió – Me miran un momento a Leonel y a Camila – Los chicos se miraron ente ellos – Para que esos dos no se maten – Tomó el brazo de Misty – Tú y yo debemos hablar, Waterflower – Se la llevo dentro del laboratorio.

Misty lo miraba asustada, pero caminaba para que Ash no la arrastrara.

— Bueno – Una vez dentro Ash la soltó, automáticamente Misty pasó su mano izquierda por su brazo derecho y lo miró de reojo – Ya hablemos de esto, nos comportamos como dos niños y ya no lo somos Misty – Ash hablaba seriamente y Misty parecía no creerle

— Eso es verdad – respondió después de un momento de silencio – estamos bastante grandecitos los dos. – se cruzo de brazos

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros dos, Misty? – La señalo con la mano – me estas confundiendo bastante

— Bueno, antes no tenía un motivo para perdonarte…

— Ah claro – dijo de forma irónica – ¿ahora si tienes, no?

— bueno… si

— ¿Ves? – Le dijo algo molesto – Por esto no quería que supieras lo que hice… Porque me perdonas solo por lo que hice en ciudad Celeste… Así esto no vale nada Misty

— Pero…

- El perdón se da cuando se siente, cuando asi lo quieres. No cuando sientes que tienes una deuda y lo das por cumplir – Ash no la dejaba hablar – Si es solo por eso Misty hagamos así, démosle una buena relación a nuestro hijo, como los padres de él que somos y nada más deja…

— Ay – gruñó – ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejas hablar a mí?

— Porque cuando tuviste que hablar te callaste – Lo miró, abrió la boca pero la cerró de nuevo, Ash había pegado en el blanco — ¿O no?

— Si… tienes razón – Cerró sus ojos – Sé los errores que yo cometí Ash… Los tengo presente todo el tiempo – sacudió con negación y fastidio su cabeza – No te creas que puedo vivir tranquila día a día con esto…

— Solo dime algo más… y ya no te molesto – Misty lo miró – Si yo… no hubiera salvado tu vida, hagamos de cuenta que no te paso nada… ¿Me hubieras perdonado?... ¿No, verdad?

— Bueno… no lo sé… - suspiro – Yo desde mi punto de vista, hubiera tenido en cuenta tu trato con Leonel

— ¿Eh? – lo mira confundido

— Era seguro que algún día sabrías de mi hijo Ash, no son cosas que se pueden ocultar por siempre, desde que Leonel se enteró de la verdad, y mientras veía el apego que tiene contigo, empecé a pensarlo… Tal vez si, seguramente, hice muy mal en negarle a los dos, la otra parte, tanto a ti, tu hijo, como a él, su padre. Lo sé, estaba pensando en que hay algunos errores que no tienen solución, pero éste si la tiene, este error si se puede reparar, aunque no haga recuperar el tiempo perdido…

— Misty – se acerco a ella

— Llegue a esa decisión antes de que Leonel huyera, cuando me entere que tú habías dado la donación para que yo sobreviviera de mi descompensación, todo cambio en mi mente y pues… lo que había decidido se vio con fuerza en mi mente…

— ¿Habías… – Sorprendido abrió grande sus ojos – pensado perdonarme… antes de esto?

— Bueno — Apenada – Antes… pero no como hombre, si como el padre de mi hijo…

— Ah... – Levantó una ceja – ¿Y ahora?

— Ahora - Lo miró – Bueno… si quiero perdonarte Ash – Aspiró y lo miró – Pero no solo como el padre de mi hijo, si no como el hombre que me vuelve loca – dijo exhalando todo el aire aspirado anteriormente.

Ash tomó eso con mucha sorpresa pero aún así, se acercó más a ella – Misty…

—¿Qué me dices? – le sonrió poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Ash, él la miraba fijamente –

—¿Hablas en serio, no?

Ella le afirmó con la cabeza – Sí Ash… muy en serio – y lo besó, sus manos del rostro de Ash pasaron a la nuca del morocho, y él puso sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja.

—Oigan – Entró Leonel y se quedo en shock viendo a sus padres dándose un beso

—Leo… – Entró Camila tras él y éste la hizo callar - ¿Qué?

—Mira – le señalo a los dos que no los habían oído entrar –

—Vaya – Camila sonrió y miro a Leonel toda emocionada – Y si los imitamos Leito…

Leonel la miro de reojo – Deja de molestarme Camila, tienes once, deja de actuar como si tuvieras quince.

Camila parpadeándole – Dale… para el amor no hay edad…

Leonel tapó su rostro con su mano – Déjame en paz Camila

Camila se rió – Me encanta molestarte – Siguió su risa – Pero antes de besarte a ti… me busco una nueva boca.

Leonel la miro de reojo, y pues, los señores se percataron de la presencia de los niños

— ¡Hola! – dijo Leonel a sus padres

— Eh… hola – saludaron nerviosos los dos

— Se arreglaron, verdad…

— Pues – se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron – si…

— ¡Qué bien! –Festejó y se acercó a ellos abrazándolos – Que feliz me pone esto…

— Me alegra que asi sea cariño – Respondió Misty sonriéndole

—Bueno… - dijo Ash con una sonrisa – volvamos a la fiesta…

— ¡Claro!

Más tarde, la fiesta se acabó por lo que cada cual a su casa… Solo quedaron pocos en el laboratorio Oak, la familia Oak y la Ketchum

—Da gusto saberlo – festejaba Delia emocionada abrazando a Leonel – Ahora tengo a mi nieto conmigo

—Así es mamá – respondió Ash con una gran sonrisa

—Espero que puedan perdonarme – le dijo Misty a Delia afligida

—Mientras esto, haya servido de experiencia, no te preocupes Misty – le sonrió

—Gracias

—Bueno… - El profesor Oak se acercó a Camila y a Leonel — ¿Quieren nuevas aventuras?

Los niños se miraron, miraron al profesor y respondieron

—Pues claro que si…

—Irán al oeste… la liga Johto se llevará a cabo. Empieza la competencia en dos semanas

—Johto – Leonel se levantó emocionado

—¿Ya conoces? – le pregunto Ash sorprendido

—Pues claro, bueno ciudad Ecruteak… cuando iba con mi mamá a visitar a mi madrina

—Ah claro – Exclamó Ash – Sakura es de allí…

—Así es… - respondió Misty

—Podrían salir mañana a la mañana – comentó Gary a su hija – no tardaran mucho, si llevan su mapa…

—Y no guía Leo – Exclamó Camila

—¿Qué? – Saltó Leonel molesto

—Seamos honestos… tienes menos sentido de dirección… que un ciego…

Misty levantó un dedo y sonrió con sus ojos cerrados – muy Ash…

Ash de reojo – Tú no serás en realidad la mamá de Camila… es igual a ti

Gary se negó – No, mi señora no se queda atrás

Antonella sonrió irónicamente - ¿Qué cielo?

Gary miró hacia otro lado – Nada…

Al otro día muy temprano en la mañana, los niños estaban en la puerta del laboratorio, para despedirse de su familia…

—¿Tú que harás mamá? – le preguntó Leo a Misty, ella miró a Ash y luego a Leonel –

—Trataremos de recuperar lo que hemos perdido con tu papá…

—Me la cuidas, eh – le dijo desafiante Leonel a Ash

—Claro hijo, lo hare

—Adiós a todos – Se despidió Camila

—¿Por qué tengo que viajar contigo? – se quejo

—Porque si… y no me molestes porque te pego

—Sabes cuanto tiempo vienes diciendo eso

Camila bajó su mirada molesta, apretó sus puños, levanta el brazo y le da un cachetazo

—¡Camila! – Exclamó su madre — Discúlpate…

—Lo siento Misty – Asustada le pidió disculpas.

Ella le negó con su cabeza – Descuida… a veces uno bueno, no hace daño

Leonel puso su mano en su mejilla roja – Gracias mamá…

Misty le sonrió – Bueno, tú no las molestes tanto…

Leonel suspiró – Okey… lo intentaré… Mamá, papá, señores Oak, profesor – Dio una reverencia – Nos estamos viendo – Se acercó a Camila – Cami…

— ¿Qué? – le pregunto con miedo –

— Creo que debes buscarte otra boca – Camila retrocedió, Leonel le dio un beso y salió corriendo – ¡Nos vemos!

Camila quedo parpadeando en su lugar – Y después me dice que soy yo, la avanzada… - Sacudió la cabeza – Rayos… ya se me escapo con eso… Adiós mamá, papa, abuelo, padrino… Misty, Delia – hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo – ¡Espérame condenado pelirrojo!

— Ash… - Comentó Gary molesto

—¿Qué? – Lo miró

—Da a tu hijo por muerto…

—Ay Gary – Antonella lo calmó – Son solo niños… lo hacen jugando

—Si… pero van a crecer… - molesto

—Bueno, vamos a preparar el almuerzo – Antonella entra a su marido de un empujón, seguido por el profesor Oak, y Delia

Ash y Misty seguían ahí, viendo como su hijo se perdía en el paisaje seguido por Camila…

—Debes estar muy orgullosa Misty…

—¿De qué Ash? – lo mira

—Pudiste hacer un buen trabajo con él…

—Si… era muy igual a ti, eso me costo – le sonrió – pero sabía cómo manejarlo

—¿Ah si? – Le preguntó cuando ella puso sus manos en el rostro de él

—Si… - Cerró sus ojos - si pude con el padre hace veinte años… ¿Por qué no podría con el hijo?

—Eso es verdad – La besó y la abrazó – Ahora… - Le dio su mano – Tratemos de recuperar el cariño perdido…

Ella tomó su mano – El cariño no se perdió Ash… solo… quedo guardado en un rincón… debemos sacarlo de ahí…

Ash alzó la mano de Misty y le dio un beso en ella – No te preocupes, me encargare de ello… te lo prometo…

Misty sonrió – Entonces me quedo tranquila…

Ash la miró - ¿Por qué?

Misty cerró sus ojos con una gran sonrisa – Porque si algo sabes hacer tarde o temprano… es cumplir promesas…

—Así es… Veras como estaremos bien.

No se pierdan, próximamente Epilogo. =D


	20. Epilogo

_Bueno, aquí estamos... La verdad, primero que nada quiero agradecerles mucho sus lecturas a este fic, quise subirlo solo por llenar mi pagina de Fanfiction, pero nunca me imagine la cantidad de lecturas que tendría (1600) y tan solo en una semana. La verdad me dejo sorprendida, y me animo a por fin ponerle el Epilogo. Hace años que lo tengo pensado pero nunca lo escribí. Para los que se preguntan que tan antiguo es este fic. Dejenme contarles que este fic termino en Octubre de 2007, o sea hace casi 51 meses xD Jaja, lo escribí en conjunto a Viviendo con el enemigo y Desafio Este. Así que tiene su valor especial, quiero agradecerle mucho a un viejo amigo, que me ayudo en este desenlace **Maestro Jedi** por estar siempre ahí ^^ Sin más preambulos, los dejo con el final._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Cuestión de Sangre.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cuatro años más tarde…**_

.

.

El bosque Verde era más oscuro de lo que recordaba, la inmensa cantidad de árboles que había en él, hacia casi nula la visión del sendero correcto para salir de ahí…

Un jovencito de cabellos anaranjados estaba parado sobre una gran rama con unos binoculares

—¡Leo! – Exclamó desde el suelo una chica de cabellos azules, sus ojos del mismo color lo observaban fijamente — ¡¿Ves algo?

—¡No, Amy! – Respondió bajando un poco los binoculares para poder mirarla — No veo la salida por ningún lado. – Enfatizó frustrado

—¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó – No se me da muy bien esto de ser guía…

—Si… lo sé… - Suspiró sentándose en la rama del árbol – Si Camila estuviera aquí, no estaríamos perdido.

—¡Discúlpame por no ser ella! – Se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos, vestía un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y sobre este un chaleco sin mangas

—¡No te quise ofender! – Exclamó volviendo a mirar a través de los binoculares – Solo que es algo incomodo, hace dos años que no la veo… desde la liga Johto.

—¡Qué hayan tomado caminos diferentes tampoco es mi culpa! – Se acercó a su mochila que estaba apoyada en el árbol – Camila… - Protestó en voz baja – Siempre pensando en ella…

—¿Por qué estaré pensando tanto en aquella bruja? – Se preguntó mientras buscaba algo entre los árboles — ¡Vaya hay una laguna! – Bajó un poco sus binoculares sin creer lo que había visto — ¿Será posible? – Volvió a elevar hasta su vista aquel dispositivo larga vista y buscó nuevamente la laguna.

Una joven de cabello largo castaño, estaba sentada a un lado de la laguna acariciando un pequeño Eevee que tenia en su regazo, a su lado había un joven de cabello rubio que la hacia reír.

—¡No puede ser! – Refunfuñó saltando del árbol y poniéndose en camino hacia aquella laguna sentía que era impulsado por una energía que no había experimentado antes. Llegó hasta el lugar y se detuvo al mirar la escena, ahí estaba su vieja compañera de aventuras riendo sin parar con otro chico. Apretó con rabia sus puños, en ella se notaba muy bien el paso de los años, lucia muy bien… tan bien que no prestó atención al paso que dio cayendo dentro de la laguna.

—¿Qué fue eso? – Exclamó la joven de ojos verde levantándose de golpe con su Eevee en posición de ataque

—¡Algo cayo al agua! – Comentó el otro chico estirando su brazo para señalarle la laguna. Al momento que el joven pelirrojo sale del lugar.

—¿Leonel? – Susurró la chica llevando su palma a su rostro y deslizándola por él — No puede ser…

—Hola Camila – Saludó todo empapado poniéndose de pie - ¿Vas a casa?

—Voy a la boda de mi padrino – Comentó tomando entre sus brazos a su Pokémon – Supongo que tu también.

—¡Por supuesto, son mis padres! – Respondió sacudiendo sus manos — ¿Y él quien es? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño con su vista sobre el joven rubio de ojos claros que acompañaba a Camila.

—Es un amigo, y es lo único que te voy a decir – Tomó sus cosas y se alejó de ahí.

—¡Oye! – Le gritó tratando de salir de la laguna — ¡¿Por qué tan descortés? – Pero la jovencita se fue sin decir nada, Amy que veía desde atrás la escena suspiro resignada, se acercó a Leo y le entregó su mochila – Gracias…

—¡No voy a ir a la boda! – Le dijo luego de que tomara su mochila — ¡Voy a regresarme a Hoenn! – Seguía sin mirarlo y Leonel no entendía el actuar de ella

—¿Paso algo? – Inclinó su cabeza confundido — ¿Por qué quieres irte?

—¡Eres demasiado tonto Leonel Ketchum! – Le gritó sumamente furiosa apretando sus puños — ¡Así nunca vas a entender porque Camila y yo peleábamos todo el tiempo! – Éste negó con su cabeza por lo que Amy volvió a dar un largo suspiro. — ¡Por eso Camila te dejo botado cuando terminamos la liga Johto, eres demasiado distraído! ¡Haces las cosas sin pensar y no ves las consecuencias hasta que perdiste todo! – Y sin decir más nada, giró sobre sus pies y se alejó de él.

—¡Nunca voy a entender a las mujeres! – Suspiró dejándose caer en el piso — ¿Qué les pasa? — Elevó su mirada contemplando lo poco del cielo azul que se podía divisar - ¿Qué habré hecho? – Rascó su cabeza con ambas manos desesperado — ¡Mujeres solo me confunden!

Leo continuó solo su camino de regreso a Pueblo Paleta, tratando de recordar que había hecho para que sus dos amigas lo dejaran abandonando.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_—¡Yo no voy a vivir lo mismo que viví hace dos años contigo en la meseta Añil! – Gritó una niña con su rostro completo de lágrimas — ¡No tengo porque seguir a un pobre niño que cree que porque sus padres fueron fuertes en su tiempo, él tiene todo asegurado!_

_—¡Tú me has seguido por todo Johto por gusto propio, yo nunca te dije "Camila, viajemos juntos"! – Comentó en tono burlesco el niño de cabello naranja._

_—¡Tienes mucha razón! — Apretó sus puños — ¡No seguiré mal gastando mi tiempo contigo, me iré a Sinnoh!_

_—¡¿No íbamos a ir a Hoenn?_

_—¡Ve tú solo! – Lo miró con mucho coraje en sus, hasta hace poco, inocentes ojos verdes — ¡Ojala ahí te encuentres a alguien que te sirva de sirvienta, porque yo me canse de ser tu niñera! – Giró sobre sus pasos y se alejó de él envuelta en lagrimas._

_—¡Camila! – Trató de detenerla pero no pudo_

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Para él, aquellas escenas eran como si las hubiera vivido hace poco, pelear con Camila era algo de todos los días. Pero esa vez, las bravas personalidades de los dos habían chocado generando una gran explosión que destruyó su amistad.

Trato de quitarse aquellas escenas tristes de su mente cuando noto que estaba llegando al pequeño Pueblo de su padre. Al fin estaba allí, no se aguantó las ganas de volver a ver a su familia así que aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos hasta convertirlos en una corrida cuesta abajo.

Llegó a la casa de su abuela y entró en ella sin siquiera tocar la puerta…

—¡Leo! – Protestó su mamá al verlo entrar a la casa — ¡¿No te he enseñado modales?

—¡Lo siento mamá! – Se quedo observándola detenidamente, Misty llevaba puesto un bonito vestido color marfil - ¿Ese es el vestido que usaras?

—¡Así es! – Comentó una señora de cabellos castaños que apareció tras Misty – Estábamos haciéndole los últimos retoques – Delia tenía en su mano un estuche de agujas - Ya ves que el vientre de tu madre no se queda quieto.

—¿Entonces, es verdad? – Preguntó confundido ante las palabras de su abuela retrocediendo un paso.

—Así es – Exclamó emocionada su mamá sobándose su estomago – Luego de unos estudios, pude volver a quedar embarazada – Le sonrió – Vas a tener un hermanito… ¿No es genial? – El joven solo siguió retrocediendo negando con su cabeza - ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! – Gritó ahogando sus ansias de llorar — ¡Iré a buscar a mi papá! - Y salió corriendo de la casa, soltando las lágrimas que no soltó frente a su madre y abuela…

Se dirigió al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, sabía que él estaría ahí para no ver el vestido de su madre antes de que llegara la noche. Y estaba en lo correcto, ahí se encontró con su papá y la familia de Camila.

—¡Hijo! – Ash le extendió su mano orgulloso - ¡Que bueno que alcanzaste a llegar! – Observó su altura y sonrió — ¡Qué bueno que sacaste la altura de tu madre!

—¿Por qué me hicieron esto? – Exclamó molesto, sus puños apretados se movían por la presión ejercida - ¡Como van a traer otro hijo al mundo si nunca pudieron conmigo! - Ash retrocedió un paso alertado por el malhumor de su hijo — ¡Porque van a tener otro hijo al que van a poder cuidar y criar entre los dos como no lo han hecho conmigo!

—¡Leo, tranquilízate! – Le pidió moviendo sus manos abiertas — Tu madre y yo nos amamos, estamos a pocas horas de casarnos, no le encuentro nada de malo que queramos seguir expandiendo nuestra familia.

—Yo… - Bajó su mirada sin dejar de apretar sus puños – No esperaba esto, estaba feliz porque estuvieran juntos pero… - Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no tardaron en soltarse - ¡Ese niño va a tener la familia que yo tarde once años en conseguir! – Volvió a bajar la mirada - ¡Va a tener todo lo que yo no tuve!

—¿No estas siendo un poco egoísta? – Ash molesto le levantó la mirada — Deberías alegrarte, vas a tener un hermano, alguien con quien compartir y deberías estar feliz porque él no va a vivir las mismas tristezas que tu viviste. ¿O acaso quieres eso? ¿Quieres que tu hermano pase por todo lo que has vivido?

—¡No! – Corrió su mirada – Por supuesto que no quiero… - Giró sobre sus pasos y salió del laboratorio corriendo hacia los campos en busca de sus Pokémons. Caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó a una pradera donde había muchos pokémons eléctricos – Pikachu debe estar por aquí… - Empezó a buscarlo, y cuando lo consiguió, vio que estaba en los brazos de Camila. — ¡Hola!

—Hola… - Murmuró moviendo su mirada y soltando al Pokémon para que fuera con su entrenador.

—¿Y tu amiguito? – Preguntó al notar que estaba sola.

—Davis – Respondió aún sin mirarlo, tomando ahora entre sus brazos a un pequeño Mareep – Regresó a su casa, solo me acompaño hasta aquí.

—Ya veo… - Se sentó a su lado, ella lo sintió y volteó la mirada para verlo

— ¿Y tu querida Amy?

—Me abandonó – Respondió tranquilamente haciéndole cosquillas a su Pikachu — Me dijo unas cosas súper raras y me dejo.

—Y tanto que quería viajar contigo – Declaró con recelo. — Para terminar dejándote abandonado.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en Sinnoh? – Comenzó a moverse con su Pokémon y le dio la espalda

—Dawn me ha ayudado mucho con los Súper concursos – Frunció sus labios al mirarlo de reojo - ¿Y a ti en Hoenn?

—Aún me quedan dos medallas… - Respondió buscando algo en su chaqueta, pero no lo encontró – Deje el estuche en mi mochila… Pero, tengo sólo seis, ha sido difícil empezar esa región solo con Blastoise.

—Ya veo… - Dejo a Mareep y se levantó – Bueno debo irme… - Paso por al lado de Leonel y sintió un jalón en su muñeca, bajó la mirada y Leonel le sostenía la mano derecha con ambas manos – Leo, suéltame…

—¡No te vayas! – Le pidió bajando la mirada – Necesito conversa con alguien…

—¿Y por qué yo? – Preguntó molesta, tratando de soltarse

—¿Sabes que voy a tener un hermano? – Aquellas palabras abrieron al máximos los ojos de Camila que pese a no querer, se queda ahí con él

—¿De verdad? – Dejándose caer a su lado – Vaya… - Cerró sus ojos ante un extraño nerviosismo que se generó en el ambiente – Bueno, yo en tu lugar estaría feliz, tener un hermano… Debería ser algo divertido...

—Si… - Movió un poco su mano para apoyarla sobre la de ella haciendo que abriera sus ojos y buscara su mirada

—¿Qué haces? – Preguntó ruborizada quitando su mano.

—Te necesito… - Exclamó el chico mirándola – No ha sido fácil, nada ha sido fácil en mi vida desde que dejaste de viajar conmigo.

—Ja – Enfatizó con soberbia - ¿Me necesitas? – Volvió a pararse – Ya te dije Leonel, no puedo ser tu niñera eterna… - Aspiró profundo y continuó – Ya es tarde, debo ir a arreglarme para la boda de mi padrino. – Y se alejó de él.

—¿Te necesito? – Se dejo caer hacia atrás - ¿Por qué le dije "Te necesito"?

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente, Leonel regresó a casa de su abuela para disculparse con ella y su mamá.

—No voy a cambiar mi forma de ser contigo, tampoco voy a dejar de adorarte, Leo – Misty lo abrazaba con fuerza – Nunca dudes de eso, además… - Lo miró fijamente – Tú pasas de viaje en viaje, casi nunca te veo… - Tomó la mano de su hijo y la apoyó en su vientre – Aquí tendré un poco más de compañía mientras tú recorres el mundo.

—¡Esta bien mamá! – La abrazó nuevamente – Me comporté como un niño tonto, las chicas tienen razón, soy un tonto.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Quién te ha tratado como un tonto?

—Camila me abandonó hace dos años y ahora Amy también. Las dos me han dicho que soy un tonto. – Apretó con sus brazos la espalda de su madre – Yo no entiendo porque lo dicen…

—¿Será porque mi hijo salió todo un rompe corazones? – Comentó Misty separándose de un apenado Leonel – Tranquilo hijo, es algo normal con la edad. Ya tienes quince años, es normal fijarse en chicas para algo más que solo pelear.

—¿A qué te refieres? – Misty dejo escapar una carcajada de sus labios - ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Hasta en esto eres igual a tu padre! – Exclamó tomándolo del rostro - ¡Hijo mio! ¿Nunca pensaste que Amy y Camila no te veían solo como amigo, sino como algo más?

—¿Algo más? ¿Te refieres a…? – Su rostro se cubrió de un intenso color rojo y Misty sonrió.

—Vamos, ¿No me dijiste hace un rato que encontraste a Camila con su amigo Davis y te ardió la sangre?

—Bueno, si, eso creo…

—¡Tu pequeña bruja se ha convertido en toda una bella señorita! - Misty levantó su dedo índice y con una sonrisa picara continuó - ¿Le dejaras el camino libre a otros príncipes?

—¡Mamá! – Protestó Leo ante las palabras de su madre, pero ella solo se sonrió

—¡Ya, ya! – Se puso de pie, estirándole la mano a su hijo – Tú serás el encargado de llevarme al altar ante tu padre – Leonel tomó la mano de su madre y se paró – Tenemos el mejor padrino de bodas – Comentó con una sonrisa acomodándole el smoking negro.

—¡Te amo, mamá! – Le dijo con un nuevo abrazo - ¡Me alegra mucho que puedas ser feliz con mi papá!

—Soy muy feliz, cariño – Cerró sus ojos – No fue fácil, pero Ash demostró que valía la pena estar juntos de nuevo...

Todo estaba listo en el laboratorio, los invitados estaban en sus asientos, el camino que llevaría a Misty hacia el altar estaba adornado con una alfombra blanca. Flores blancas por todos lados… Tenía que ser el ambiente perfecto para cerrar una historia que no siempre lo fue.

Ash estaba vestido con un traje de la misma tonalidad que Misty, blanco marfil había sido la elección de ambos. Esperaba ansioso por la mujer que había amado toda su vida, por la niña que había conocido hace veinticinco años y que hoy, gracias al cielo, iba a ser su esposa. Los nervios no le permitían estar mucho tiempo quieto, hasta que la vio frente a él.

Misty se paró en el inicio de la alfombra aterciopelada del brazo de su hijo, su cabello estaba recogido hacia el lado derecho adornado con unas pequeñas flores blancas. Su vestido de escote simple y mangas largas, caía sobre el pasto del laboratorio. Estaba muy feliz, iba a cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños y el cual jamás creyó que se cumpliría.

Leonel avanzaba contento junto a su madre, viendo las miradas de amor que había entre sus padres, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos egoístas acabaran con la paz alcanzada. Llegó hasta su padre y tomó la mano de su mamá.

—Ash Ketchum – Dijo de golpe sorprendiendo a todos - Voy a entregarte la mano de una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida – Tomó también la mano de su padre y entre las suyas junto la de los dos. — Debes cuidarla como si de tu vida se tratara ¿Entendido, Papá? - Sonrió y Ash afirmó con su cabeza — Asegúrense de hacer un buen trabajo con mi hermanito – Les sonrió a ambos - ¿De acuerdo?

—Leo… - Murmuraron los dos sorprendidos de aquellas palabras

—Descuida cariño – Misty se agacho un poco hacia él y besó su mejilla – Vamos a estar bien.

—Eso espero… - Giró sobre sus pies y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, iniciando así la boda.

Los presentes lucían muy contentos, ante aquella celebración que unía de una vez por todas a este par…

—Misty – Dijo Ash al momento de leer sus votos — quizás no hemos sido muy honestos con nosotros mismos, quizás hubiéramos evitado mucho dolor actuando correctamente. – Tomó ambas manos de la pelirroja – Pero hoy, quiero enmendar todo lo que hicimos mal, quiero que seas mi esposa y que estés conmigo hasta el fin de mis días.

—Ash – Continuó Misty, miró las manos y luego buscó los ojos cafés del moreno — Sé que no actuamos bien, pero gracias a ti, hoy estamos aquí de nuevo, porque demostraste ser la persona que más me ama en este mundo. Y como agradecimiento del amor que me has dado en estos cuatro años, he decidido aceptarte como mi esposo y compartir nuestros días hasta el final de nuestras vidas.

—¡Qué emoción! – Exclamó delia que lucia un simple pero elegante vestido amarillo pastel -

La fiesta no tardó en armarse luego de que ambos dieran el sí. Todos estaban muy animados, bueno, no todos…

Leonel aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos y se acercó a Camila, la jovencita que lucía un vestido morado muy bonito, dejaba bien en claro que ya no era una niña. Ella estaba alejada del centro de la recepción, mirando las estrellas de aquella hermosa noche de verano.

—¿Por qué tan alejada? – Preguntó Leonel, asustándola un poco – Disculpa…

—¡Siempre me haces lo mismo! – Protestó, lo miró molesta y volvió su mirada al cielo

—Es una bonita noche, ¿No lo crees?

—Así es… - Dudo un poco pero bajo la mirada – Leonel…

—Dígame… - Respondió mirando el cielo

—¿Por qué le dijiste a mi padrino, que tu mamá era una de las mujeres más importante de tu vida?

—Porque lo es. – Contestó con una sonrisa, pues sabia que quería decirle - ¿O… - Camila lo miró fijamente y él también lo hizo — te refieres a que dije "mujeres" y no "mujer"? - Ella afirmó con su cabeza

—¡Si, a eso me refiero!

—Bueno – Volvió a elevar su mirada al cielo estrellado – Hay otra mujer en mi vida, que es muy importante para mi… - La joven aun lo miraba fijamente, un poco molesta y un poco intrigada por las palabras de Leo — Claro, hace poco me di cuenta que lo era…

—¿Alguna de las chicas de tus viajes? – Preguntó mirando de nuevo el cielo – Algunas eran muy bonitas…

—Si, eran muy bonitas… - Sonrió – Y si, también adivinaste, la conocí en uno de mis viajes y con el tiempo se ha puesto muy bonita… Por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo – Dejo escapar de sus labios una risa que molesto a Camila – No vaya a ser que alguien se me adelante… - Seguía riéndose.

—Leo… - Camila lo miró molesta — Es la boda de tus padres, deberías ir con ellos y dejarme tranquila… Estos campos son míos… así que déjame en paz.

—¡Siempre tan enojona! – Protesto cruzándose de brazos – Todavía no te digo cual de todas mis amigas es

—¡Como si me importara! – Enfatizó fastidiada del joven

—Acaso… ¿Estas celosa?

—En tus sueños – Le dio la espalda – O en mis pesadillas…

—Yo solo noto en tus actos, celos… muchos celos - Dijo muy divertido, esperando la respuesta de la joven.

—¡Yo no estoy celosa! – Giró sobre sus pies, al momento que éste la tomaba de ambos brazos – Leo…

—De verdad, ¿No quieres saber quien es? - Sin soltarla se acercó más a ella, mirando fijamente su reflejo en los ojos de la chica.

—¿Es necesario que lo escuché? – Preguntó corriendo su mirada.

—Bueno, si quieres escucharme o no, ya depende de ti. Yo de todas formas voy a decirlo… - Sonrió – Hace cinco años, cuando era un niño que iniciaba su viaje Pokémon se me pegó a mi como una garrapata una niña mandona y bastante insoportable – Camila oyó aquella palabras y volvió su mirada a la de Leo mucho mas enojada que antes…

—¿Garrapata? – Rechinó sus dientes con rabia - ¿A quien llamas garrapata?

—Bueno, bruja – Corrigió - ¿Te gusta más?

—¡Leonel, suéltame en este mismo instante! – Le pidió tratando de soltarse

—No… - Le negó con la cabeza – No soy masoquista, si te suelto vas a pegarme

—Por supuesto, no esperes que te bese por eso… - Comentó tras bufar

— Creo que eso me gustaría mucho más – Murmuró sonrojándose, la chica notó eso así que se tranquilizó.

—Dejemos el rodeo, Leonel Waterflower -Leo la miró de una forma fulminante y la soltó – Bueno, se me olvida que mi padrino ya te dio su apellido. – Acomodó su cabello tras su oreja - ¿Qué es todo esto que estas diciéndome? ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí y no sabes como decirlo? – Preguntó de forma burlesca esperando que Leonel se molestara y la deja en paz.

—¡Si! – Respondió bajando su mirada y apretó sus puños — Eso me pasa… - Camila lo miró risueña, esperando que esa fuera una de las típicas bromas que él solía hacer, pero al no tener respuesta…

—Oye… Leo… - Se acercó a él con curiosidad - ¿Qué dices?

—No quería aceptarlo – Continuó aun en esa posición – No entendía lo que me estaba pasando, hasta que te vi con Davis en la Laguna Verde… - Apretó aun más sus puños, casi podía sentir las uñas clavándose en su piel – Y yo… - Camila se acercó mucho más a él con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – yo… - La joven apoyó sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo e hizo que la mirara – Camila, yo…

—¿De verdad sientes eso por mí? – Leo afirmó con su cabeza consecutivamente — Gracias… - Dijo cerrando sus ojos, derramando de ellos unas brillantes lágrimas — Eso me hace muy feliz

—Entonces…

—A mi también me gusta el chico pesado y fanfarrón… - Exclamó sonriéndole, Leo miró aquellos labios cubiertos de un suave rosa que le formaban una sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó.

A poca distancia de esta escena, una mujer pelirroja veía la escena emocionada…

—Misty, ¿Encontraste a los chicos? – Preguntó Ash a su esposa, ésta le hizo una señal de silencio y los señalo.

—Parece que vamos a terminar emparentando con Gary – Comentó de una forma traviesa.

—Si es que Gary no mata a nuestro hijo… - Afirmó Ash cruzándose de brazos. Y los miró, ambos ahora miraban de nuevo el cielo estrellado, se miraron con una sonrisa y volvieron a elevar su mirada.

—Bueno Ash – Suspiró Misty –La vida no se detiene, los niños van creciendo… - Vio a Leo, pasar audaz hacia la fiesta tomado de la mano con Camila y sonrió – Al menos, nuestro hijo salió un poquito más habiloso para estos temas…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Ash de soslayo algo molesto.

—Nada, nada amor… - Sonrió acercándose a su esposo – Vamos, la fiesta apenas esta comenzando.

—¿Cómo crees que reaccione Gary al enterarse? – Consultó risueño imaginándose la cara del rival de toda su vida, ahora como Consuegros.

—Pues… - De fondo se escucho un fuerte ¿Qué?... Qué hizo que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada — No sé Ash, esa es otra historia… Pero, mejor apuremos nuestros pasos.


End file.
